


Lost in the Sea

by ongnielive039



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Daniel, Chaebol Seongwu, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, sea life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielive039/pseuds/ongnielive039
Summary: Ong Seongwu loves yachting; that's what he is going to pick for the one thing he can't get bored of- if he was ever asked. For him, yachting gives him an endless possibilities and discoveries; every trips are different, even if he goes to the same destination for a couple of times already.Like this time.Though, he would have never expected that one day, the new discovery will come in a form of person; under the sea.((link to the sequel is added at the last chapter.))
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 54
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> please check the tags for any warnings.  
> is from this: [au @ twitter](https://twitter.com/aubyolive039/status/1292150423835430914)

If one should say, Seongwu was the definition of a _textbook chaebol_ everyone has read- or watched about at the drama. As the starter, Seongwu did come from the multi-billionaire family that everyone would’ve known of just by hearing their family's name; their business was all over East-Asia, ever since their great-grandfather initiated it years-years ago. And obviously, he had all the money; the wealth that came along with such a background, that could be wasted rather recklessly for anything- even for the most useless item one could ever find about. The car- _no_ , the car _s_ he owned would’ve cost more than a standard house in the capital and- the garage where those were parked might be as big, if not bigger, than those houses as well.

And with the whole privileges he has received ever since he was in his mother’s womb- that unfortunately wasn’t even an exaggeration, of course it also came to no surprise for him to have the luxurious hobby as well; which was something like… _yachting_.

 _Well_ , it was also an unfortunate thing that somehow it became the sole reason of why Hwang Minhyun, one of the famous doctor in Seoul- young, gifted, and good-looking enough to make the man and woman swooned left and right, ended up getting stranded altogether with some others like Yoon Jisung, Ha Sungwoon, and Kim Jaehwan at the Ong's family yacht for the _freaking_ five days.

It was almost eleven in the morning and also the second day after they've been sailing, when Seongwu decided that it sounded like a _great_ idea to finally get into the water.

Already in the wet suit, Seongwu began to stretch his arms and legs at the deck; while his eyes were trained at the figure of his _friend_ at the inside of the yacht- though not too far from him. Minhyun looked extremely solemn over there, with both hands were folded on his chest and- _well_ , he honestly has been like that since yesterday; since they've walked onto the yacht itself. And Seongwu understood the reason, of course; since he didn't just know Minhyun only yesterday. But even that so, Seongwu reasoned, he was actually doing a favor for Minhyun right now- at least, that was how he thought about it.

“Do you want to join with me...?” offered Seongwu in the end, too desperate to break into Minhyun's silence already.

And Minhyun refused to give in as easy, glaring at Seongwu instead of reacting _normally_. “I’m _allergic_ to the sea salt, Seongwu,” he sounded angry now. “And you precisely know that.”

Seongwu grinned bashfully then; obviously, he knew since the start that the other was going to reject the offer due to that particular reason. “Then maybe you can help Jaehwan in the kitchen or... or something- _anything_ that can make you relax?" he answered back. "I hate seeing such a dark atmosphere around this- bright, _wonderful_ sea."

Minhyun rolled his eyes upon the statement. “I am _forced_ to be here,” he reasoned again. “Why on earth should I look bright?”

“ _Come on_ ,” Seongwu just came out with a whine now. “It’s been a whole day since we are here, Minhyun. How long do you need, to finally loosen yourself up and like, get to enjoy this short vacation already?"

“I’m not even vacationing,” Minhyun looked like he wanted to throw Seongwu into the sea. “I’m here to work- _fuck_ , I'm here because _you_ longed to have another this- this aimless, _stupid_ trip with your family's overpriced yacht and I, as your personal doctor, is obliged to join you whenever.”

Seongwu shrugged; didn’t even get bothered with what the other has spitted just now, no matter how harsh it sounded like. After all, he has been Minhyun's friend even before the whole ordeal (before he became Seongwu's little doctor) and- that was how the other had always been. Nothing was even meant to harm him. “You know that it's less likely for something to actually happen,” he replied with a shrug then. “I take you here for a vacation; so you can just, _I don't know_ ; get some sun on you, perhaps? You've been in the ER for too long already and the terrifying room must’ve been the cause of your pale skin-”

Minhyun let out one resigned sigh. The reason was indeed, _stupid_. He didn't even know how it was even possible for him to be in the ER and him being pale- his skin color has been originally white since forever, anyway; to be related one with another. However, this was Seongwu; and he'd better entertain the other for the sake of _peace_. “Fine, Seongwu. I'll find something to do, while you’re greeting the fishes,” he remarked with a smirk, hand was flapping over his head as to tell Seongwu to go already. “Now _go_ , before the sun is burning your skin and you whine about that- and, Sungwoon-Hyung must’ve been waiting.”

Seongwu smiled widely, eyes were darted back at the open sea that he was going to explore quite soon. “Well, if that's the case...” he trailed off; like wanted to sound as neutral as possible, even though his excitement couldn’t be hidden as easy. “I’m going first!”

“Oh, _and_. Jaehwan, I want your custard pudding at lunch!” Seongwu then added quickly with a shout, before completely leaving the other two and going to the other side of the yacht- wasn't even bothered to wait for any answers for his request. Though, he let out a chuckle when he could hear from the distance that someone was clearly shouting back to him a _'Why don’t you cook your god-damned pudding yourself?!'_ \- which was then rebutted right away by another tired voice; Minhyun's: _'Seongwu paid you to be here so that you can cook for him, of course he should be allowed to ask as much.'_

__

By the end of the yacht though, Seongwu could see that Sungwoon was looking impatient already- most likely because he has been waiting for Seongwu's appearance for quite a time. “Here you are-” the older rolled his eyes instantly, as soon he caught Seongwu was running towards him. “I almost tidied up the equipment, thinking that you might want to cancel the whole activity for today for whatever reason it is.”

__

“I- _No?_ Definitely not, Hyung,” Seongwu replied with widened eyes, afraid that it wasn't just an empty threat. “How do you even come up with the thought, when I just love the sea too much? I'd never bail out on a diving schedule; _please_.”

__

Sungwoon replied with a _yeah_ no more than necessary, while he was also approaching the younger and helping him to wear the diving equipment already. 

__

While in the meantime, Seongwu who was just standing still as he waited for Sungwoon to finish the whole set-up and everything else, managed to catch someone who walked towards them from the corner of his eyes. "Jisung-Hyung!" he greeted cheerfully then. “Good morning!"

__

Jisung raised his eyebrows like he was thinking about something, before processing to check on the watch at his wrist. And as soon he knew what time it was, a chuckle managed to escape from his mouth instantly. “ _Afternoon_ , Seongwu,” he corrected deliberately. “Going to the water at this hour? Be careful of the blazing sun.”

__

Seongwu grinned as wide again and nodded. “ _Aye Captain._ ”

__

“Stop calling me that,” rebutted Jisung with a snort.

__

By the time, although Sungwoon hasn’t said anything about it- mostly because Seongwu was still interacting with Jisung, Seongwu already knew it by routine that the older has done the preparation for them to get into the sea. And therefore, he took the final glance at Jisung; and while he was lowering his body onto the sitting position at the edge of the ship, he opened his mouth again: “You don’t have to be shy, Hyung,” he mentioned; the same grin has never left his face just yet. “You _are_ the captain of this ship; the best one, that is. _Aye, aye, Captain!_ ”

__

And with the last word being said, Seongwu laughed shortly before leaning back and- letting himself fell into the sea.

__

From the distance- or _deep down in the sea,_ Seongwu could hear Sungwoon's panicked voice; blurting out some curses that he knew wasn’t supposed to be said in front of him. He also knew that Sungwoon was actually just annoyed though, for not being able to expect that kind of an action coming from him. Of everyone in the yacht, the older would’ve known it the best on what Seongwu was really capable of- especially, regarding the diving.

__

Seongwu smiled as he thought about how each one of these people on the yacht has always made things so much more fun for him.

__

_Ah,_ he noted in his mind; _he indeed loved his yacht life._

__

__

* * *

__

__

Sungwoon was quick to get into the water and join the later up- it wasn’t even a minute later, albeit it was done in a hurry. After all, he knew exactly how reckless the younger was; aside from being as bad in the term of patience. And things might turn bad later, if not worse, if he didn’t join the other up as soon.

__

After they were done bidding their farewells to the one and only person watching them from the yacht at the time- Jisung, they hurriedly started swimming towards the diving spot they've agreed on just the day before. On the way there, Sungwoon also didn’t forget to mention a couple of things they needed to always remember while doing the dive; on to-dos and to-not-dos in the water for their own safety.

__

Seongwu knew them by the heart already; considering how much he has heard the same protocol every time they went for a diving, but he nodded still when Sungwoon once again reminded Seongwu on how dangerous the current was, not too far from their spot- which was why they should stay on the route and not wander all by themselves.

__

When they've finally arrived at the spot, Seongwu looked at Sungwoon and nodded; letting the other knew that he was completely ready to go. As the later gave a nod back to him, Seongwu then took the deep breath once, twice, and thrice; not because he was nervous- he didn’t think he was even capable to be nervous, but it was more because he was afraid that he would mess some things up by being too excited; as an excitement might also be a trouble of someone's breathing as well.

__

So he collected himself within those breath and- as soon he knew that he was calm and comfortable enough, he dived.

__

Seongwu didn’t waste his time to open his eyes in the water and- _there it was;_ one of the reasons why he loved the sea, why he went on diving whenever he could… it was because of such a magnificent view under the sea, the one he could never get to see just from being on the surface.

__

Not that he said it was a bad view, what was on the surface. But under the sea, where he could watch the sea creatures doing their own things and where he could enjoy the silence it provided, it was really a different experience all along. He always felt like it was an escape from the bustling, crowded, and noisy big cities where he usually was at.

__

It felt like he was becoming _free_ from everything.

__

If one was about to ask though, Seongwu wasn’t really sure on when or how the whole thing was started back then. He remembered meeting someone at one of a business parties he attended, who then invited him for the short vacation in Bali- which he agreed only because he didn’t want to listen at the nag his mom would’ve given if he dared to refuse. He couldn’t even remember the name of that acquaintance anymore right now; that was how unimportant the whole trip was, aside from being an eye-opener for him over the underwater world.

__

Seongwu was still under the water after a couple of minutes- even though Sungwoon himself has gone up to the surface and taken a short break since a couple minutes ago, when his train of thoughts was getting interrupted out of nowhere over some anomalies he spotted.

__

He hated to get interrupted down there, but at the same time he also wondered on what has happened just now- when there was a sudden and obvious influx from the surface. It could be anything though, as the spot they picked wasn’t that far from the mainland. As much Seongwu hated to assume that it was a trash- probably a heavy one, based on the amount of the influx; being dumped from a cliff or somewhere close, it could be most likely not far from that guess.

__

But then something else happened, and Seongwu was sure this time that _this_ was weird.

__

There were bubbles; _lots_ of bubbles that were coming from the deeper part of the water, from where Sungwoon has warned him to not go. And Seongwu knew much better to not go there; unless, he also realized by his instinct alone that the bubbles weren’t from an inmate object but something else that was actually living. And here was the catch: that Seongwu was knowledgeable enough to know most of the sea creatures wouldn’t let out as much bubbles just for a simple, normal, and ordinary breathing.

__

So whatever _this_ was, it wasn’t supposed to be there.

__

Seongwu became even more worried upon his own thought then, couldn't stop thinking that he should check whatever that was. But at the same time, he also knew that he had to tell his _buddy_ first before everything; for his own safety, most importantly. And that was why he finally decided to get up to the surface and find Sungwoon.

__

But as soon he managed to get onto the surface and found where Sungwoon was, Seongwu realized that the older wasn't at the comfortable distance for him to just shout his thought and intention out. He would need to swim for a little bit to reach the other- who hasn't looked at his direction until now, tell him about the plan, and then argue for that a little bit; he _knew_ they would definitely argue about the whole ordeal first. And Seongwu was confident that he could win it- he _knew_ he would, but there was no enough time for that; by the time they were done with the argument, it could be too late to investigate it already.

__

Therefore, against all the better judgement, Seongwu dived back under the water; went deeper, off from their routes, towards the bottom of the sea where those bubbles came from.

__

He knew, something must've drowned down there. His guess, it was probably an animal- a pet, perhaps, like dogs; or cats. Or maybe, at the worst case, it was a horse from the ranch behind the cliff. He was sure that someone mentioned about the ranch before- Minhyun, perhaps? _Well,_ that could be anything, to be honest.

__

But because humans would've made some more influxes, would have resisted more in the water so that they weren't going to get drowned there, the surface shouldn't have been as calm as now. So that couldn't be a human; that must be anything, _anything but human_.

__

Although, of course fate would love to play around with Seongwu and so, instead letting him to discover a human body right there.

__

It was a young man- Seongwu guessed around the same age as he was or most of the people on his yacht, with a pair of closed eyes and a stiff body; he couldn't see any sign of movement from the body over there. The person was also fully-clothed; with a white T-shirt on his top and denim pants wrapped on his legs, alongside with the sneakers. And Seongwu didn't seem to be able to break his eye-contact from that particular sight right in front of him.

__

_The person was beautiful-_ too _beautiful,_ and Seongwu wondered if he was somehow made specially to suit the sea he loved as much, since the color and also reflection of the water seemed to add the perfection of whoever that person was.

__

Seongwu liked- _loved_ what he has discovered; that was obvious. But it was also probably too much, since he _almost_ forgot the fact that the other person wasn’t wearing anything to help him breathing under the water- which meant, he was practically drowned right there.

__

Thankfully, Seongwu was soon getting his sense back when someone touched his shoulder from the back- Sungwoon, who finally seemed to realize that Seongwu has been under the water for too long already.

__

Seongwu gave Sungwoon a nod; a sign of recognition, before gesturing that they should take the man up with them.

__

He expected a refusal- that was how Sungwoon has always been, but it was still upsetting to see the older shook his head and told him that it was better to leave the man alone- all with hand gestures. Like- _how_ they were supposed to leave someone, knowing he would surely die if they did that; Seongwu couldn't understand.

__

So Seongwu rolled his eyes; though he doubted the older would be able to see that, and without waiting for approval from the later he swam closer towards the body. He then proceeded to grab onto the first thing he could; which happened to be his left arm, before pulling the person altogether with himself up to the surface, against the strong current that wished to drag them down.

__

__

At the time, Minhyun was bathing in the sun, as Seongwu has suggested to him just before he went into the sea; when he then happened to take a look at the diving spot and- processed to spot that there seemed to be a problem there. _Well,_ it wasn’t like he could actually see the struggle or what exactly happened there, but- although he was unfamiliar with the hand-signs, Minhyun knew how to differentiate it with a random hand-movement. And, he guessed that was what Sungwoon tried to do from the distance; giving them a hand-sign.

__

Minhyun didn’t waste his time then, as he quickly stood up on his place and went to find someone- the only person that could help with the situation on the yacht right now. And it was a relief, that he could find the person easily inside the yacht.

__

“Hyung,” Minhyun greeted, though he made no attempt to get close or join the older in there. “Sorry for disturbing the break you have, but I think Seongwu and Sungwoon-Hyung might have a problem? Sungwoon-Hyung is flailing his hands.”

__

Jisung raised his eyebrows in question, though he raised up from his seat within no second and went to the deck as soon with the binoculars on his hands.

__

Jisung could see it; could see how Sungwoon was _flailing_ his hands, waving both of them back and forth repeatedly. And he also knew that it could only mean one thing as well. “He said that they need an immediate assistance,” he concluded before going towards the cockpit hurriedly. “We should get to them as quick as possible, then.”

__

The panic started increasing inside Minhyun, as the thought that something might have happened with Seongwu scared the shit of him. It was about losing a friend, and- likely losing his own life by itself; if something did happen with his friend right there. Because as much as Seongwu convinced him on the circumstances within his family, Minhyun was sure that everyone from the Ong family would prefer Seongwu to be alright.

__

Minhyun could only wish that it wasn’t something _too bad_ ; that it was something he could fix before coming back.

__

Though, when the yacht was getting closer towards where the other two were, a frown went even deeper on Minhyun instead. Because he could see that Seongwu was very much alive and conscious, but there… was- _someone?_ in his arms.

__

Minhyun silently cursed; because that would mean another trouble- a different kind of trouble but a trouble still; as that could be rather dangerous for Seongwu to be exposed to a stranger when that stupid friend of his has insisted to not get any security guards with them on the yacht itself. _This was absurd._

__

But Minhyun brushed the issue aside for now, knowing that the most important thing right now wasn’t that but to make sure that both of Seongwu and Sungwoon were safe and sound. And so, he ran straight towards the swim platform; where he could be a help as soon they managed to get on the boat right there.

__

“Minhyun, get this person up,” Seongwu quickly instructed, as soon he was in the reach of the yacht. “I found him lying almost at the bottom of the sea; not sure what really happened with him, though."

__

Minhyun stared at Seongwu with a disapproval look shown on his face, though his hands were automatically moving to take the person from Seongwu's arms and get him to lie down on the deck. “Your mom will kill us if she knows that you’re taking a stranger onto her yacht, Seongwu,” stated him in the middle of everything.

__

“Then make sure she doesn’t know- it’s not like that she has the access to the surveillance cameras on the yacht in a real-time basis,” Seongwu replied as he went onto the yacht too, thanking Jaehwan who got him some towels on the process. “And check on the person already, Minhyun.”

__

“You should’ve taken him to the land and gotten the doctor there examining him,” Minhyun complained then, although his instinct as a doctor couldn’t be ignored, as he went to check on the stranger's pulse and everything else right away. “There is no external wound I can find," he paused. "But he isn’t breathing."

__

Seongwu bit his lower lips worriedly, as he watched at how Minhyun was immediately leaning down to give the stranger the CPR right on the mouth. “It takes too long to reach the mainland,” Seongwu defended himself then. “You’re a doctor too; you’re the best option we have at this time.”

__

“Do you know how long it has been,” Minhyun asked in the middle of counting, as he pumped the stranger's chest over and over again. “Ever since he was drowning until you managed to find him? An approximate is alright- Jaehwan, get me the oxygen can; it’s on the top shelf in my room. Thank you.”

__

“I… don’t know,” Seongwu gulped down, feeling bad for not being able to provide more help. “But I don’t think it’s been long, since I went down to get him as soon I saw the bubbles were coming out from his… mouth? nose? -whatever it is.”

__

“ _Yes,_ it won’t be as long because Seongwu really went there while ignoring the protocols to _stay in lane_ ,” Sungwoon said then, looking annoyed after experiencing the whole thing just now. “I thought you know that we should’ve never done the things that might endanger our lives, Seongwu.”

__

“I- I _do_ know that,” Seongwu immediately mentioned. “But I believe that it was an emergency, Sungwoon-Hyung. Can you imagine what was going to happen to him, if I didn’t decide to check it out? If I didn't decide to bring him with us? He would’ve definitely died!”

__

Sungwoon remained in silence for some seconds and stared at Seongwu with an unreadable expression instead.

__

“I know; and good for him that you get to save his life,” he then continued. “But you could’ve died too, Seongwu. _If._ If I didn’t search for you, if I didn't help you to get out of that _damn_ strong current you were trapped in, _you_ could’ve died.”

__

Seongwu lowered his head then, focusing his attention back on the stranger who was lying lifeless there while Minhyun attempted everything he could to save him. He knew that Sungwoon was right, anyway; he could've died for numerous times already, if it wasn't for Sungwoon who was quick to search for him and also grab onto him when he was dragged away by the current. And honestly, Sungwoon didn't understand either, why he just had to go as far for a stranger he has never met- he has never known before.

__

“I’m sorry, Sungwoon-Hyung,” he finally admitted the mistake. “I didn’t think through and- _yes,_ I'm sorry for making you worried. I know that I shouldn’t have acted impulsively like that; that it was better to wait for you first instead or- maybe to just leave this person there.”

__

He stopped. “But I... I just feel that I can't neglect him there," Seongwu then added. "I _know_ that I have to get him to the safer place."

__

Just right then, coincidentally, the person he has saved from the water started coughing out the water numerously; a lot of water, actually, and- slowly, just _very slowly_ , he finally opened his eyes. Though it seemed that the person was unable to focus on anything, the action was more than enough to produce a relief sigh on Seongwu and Minhyun; as they were glad to be able to save someone from the brink of the death just now.

__

“Hey, you good?” asked Seongwu right away then, as he crawled towards the later to check on him better.

__

The stranger turned to stare at Seongwu then; blinked for a couple of times before he finally opened his mouth and said the first sentence he could muster- albeit extremely weak.

__

“ _Am I… dead already?_ ”

__

With that, even before Seongwu or anyone could've replied such an absurd question- like why would he be on the yacht if he has been dead, the weird stranger has closed his eyes; as he succumbed to the darkness once again.

__

__

* * *

__

__

The weird stranger opened his eyes and soon blinked for numerous times as he regained his consciousness, trying to grasp on where he was and what has happened to him right now. Though, soon after he has realized that there was the ventilator attached on his face, the man sighed; deep and remorse, like he was dejected for some reason.

__

He remembered riding the bus to this small town; far away from where he actually was. He remembered walking to the cliff that the local people pointed out- it wasn’t even a high one, but at an enough distance from the beach itself. And- he remembered falling; remembered the surface of the sea hitting him, remembered the water started filling his lungs and- the excruciating pain which followed. And yet…

__

_He was still alive;_ thought him then, as the smile of sadness was formed on his face as soon.

__

The man decided that he didn’t need the ventilator and also whatever was attached on his chest either, so he just pulled them off of him and went off from the bed. He looked over his surroundings for a second, noticing soon on how bright and luxurious the interior of the room was- which made him wondering then, on where he was right now. _Because,_ if he was in the hospital, shouldn’t everything be white and plain instead? And- _well_ , maybe it was just his imagination but- he thought that he also could feel the ground kept on shaking somehow-?

__

Staring at the closed door for a brief moment, the man then decided to just kill his curiosity and walked out of the room.

__

What welcomed him behind the door was something he has never expected to experience in his ordinary life. He was an ordinary person- _for God's sake;_ how could he even dream of being in such a luxurious- _uh,_ yacht? He wasn’t sure if the name of the boat was yacht either, but at least he knew that it must've been expensive to… own or even just rent it out. Whoever took him there must've been _hella_ rich.

__

But that was beside the matter; the person shook his head, trying to focus on his intention better by staring at the dark ocean outside- not too far from where he was. He probably would just need like three, four steps to reach the railing on the side of the boat and- _everything was going to end._

__

“Oh, you’re awake!” Someone called on him excitedly, and the stranger took a glance from the corner of his eyes. “But I don’t think that you should be walking around just yet, no? Pretty sure I saw Minhyun was attaching something on your body before, to help you recovering from the accident.”

__

But the stranger has turned his attention back towards the sea; never replied on the much shorter man or at the very least, acknowledged his existence there. Instead, the person took a step forward. And a step more. And another-

__

__

Being the one and only official crew of the yacht, Sungwoon grew to enjoy the night on the boat itself; as it was the only time he could finally rest after the long and tiring activities he had to supervise at the day. And even especially, on the day like today; when he had to handle the sudden, unexpected thing that happened when they were going for a dive- when he was forced to drag two stupid adults away from the water.

__

_Speaking of which._

__

Perhaps Sungwoon wasn’t supposed to say this, but- he was sure that he _really_ hated this ungrateful stranger they were supposed to save back then in the afternoon; as he was not just ignoring his whole existence, but also making the work became even harder than before by trying to- _climb_.

__

_Right; the stranger was _freaking_ climbing over the railing, for some reason._

____

And that was an almost; because if Sungwoon didn’t decide to ditch the whole equipment on his hands so that he could grab onto the stranger's waist right on time, then the person would’ve had to swim altogether with the fishes in the dark cold sea right at this moment. Obviously, no one wanted that.

____

“Fuck. Hang on there- _no_ , get back here,” Sungwoon stated, as he attempted to pull the person back; to where it should be safe and sound. But it seemed that the other person had a different idea regarding the matter, as he instead went to the opposite direction- like he did want to jump into the sea, as weird as that sounded. “What- _Stop moving around, God damn it._ You can’t go there- what are you even trying to do by going there? There’s nothing but sea; it’s dangerous!”

____

The stranger didn’t seem to care over the fact. “Just let me go,” growled him at Sungwoon instead; as if the other was the one at fault.

____

“And leaving you to submerge in the sea, in the middle of night like now?” Sungwoon asked in disbelief, hands were still around the other's waist tightly. “ _No fucking way, Man._ You’re going to die at that rate; I'm pretty sure about that.”

____

Sungwoon stopped for a second. And blinked. “Wait, you-”

____

The stranger seemed to see the chance there; exactly when Sungwoon was hesitant and uncertain about the topic, and happened to divide his attention. And so, although he could feel the guilt was creeping into him, the stranger decided to break free from the strong grip on his waist by elbowing the other person; coincidentally, also right on his nose.

____

Sungwoon groaned, releasing his hands in instant when the pain was hitting him. He covered his now-bleeding nose and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the headache has also started to form and making him disoriented.

____

The person- the ungrateful stranger almost seemed to want to say sorry towards Sungwoon, but as he could hear some steps were approaching them- most probably since they have made quite a ruckus just now, he was panicked. He looked back at the sea that was spread widely right in front of him once again, and without any hesitation took the leap-

____

-only to get his hand grabbed by someone else again; this time, making him dangled right by the edge of the boat.

____

The stranger yelped over the sudden pain; feeling a stretch on his right hand while his whole body also happened to hit the body of the boat itself. He could hear someone was also muttering a sorry not long after that from the above, which making him looked over the source and- there, apparently, stood still a man who was seemingly struggling to hold him and himself back from falling into the sea.

____

“Hello,” his _savior_ greeted; like wanted to make sure that he wasn’t scared over the situation- “I’m Seongwu.”

____

Seongwu guy paused for a second and ended up showing a smile towards him. “Don’t worry, it’s alright,” he continued. “I won’t let your hand go; you will be safe soon.”

____

But the stranger stared at Seongwu calmly, like he wasn’t in a prominent danger at the moment. And- “It’s okay,” he stated instead, making Seongwu blinked- _confused_ over the meaning of his words. “You can let me go, I'm not going to blame you for that.”

____

“Wha-” Seongwu was too speechless to even reply properly. After all, he didn’t save the stranger before just so that he could see him dying _again_ right in front of his eyes now; didn’t he? That didn’t make a sense at all. “Well, _no_ ,” he insisted then. “I won’t let you go; ever. Just trust me.” 

____

Seongwu bit his lower lips, as his eyes glanced at the hands that was entangled together and yet- so easy to get slipped out of his reach. His hand was sweaty, and the stranger was also heavy enough- a no wonder since he _was_ bulky. But at this rate, Seongwu knew that sooner or later the man would fall just because he couldn’t hold onto it better.

____

“ _Please,_ ” the stranger pleaded for some reason, as his eyes landed at the same place as Seongwu's were. “ _Let me go_ ; it is going to be better for both of us if you do so.”

____

“ _How_ is it going to help- _you_?” Seongwu asked, frustrated a lot with the calmness from the other person. “It’s- it’s never easy to swim in the sea at the night time like this; not even for a professional and let alone, _you_. You'll feel disoriented, and at the worst case you won’t be able to find your way to the surface . Do you even know about those?” He gulped down. “You might die.”

____

A pause; which allowed Seongwu to check his surroundings, where he could see that Minhyun was running towards the opposite direction- probably to alert Jisung to not drive the yacht just yet for the time being. And on his back, he could also feel Jaehwan held onto his waist; most likely hoping to save him at the last second- if anything to happen later on. And Sungwoon. Sungwoon was-

____

“Exactly.”

____

Seongwu blinked, and turned his attention back to the calm and composed voice right below him. The person's answer was alarming- confusing, like the words he said always had a double meaning for some reason. “What are you- _exactly what?_ ” muttered him in the end, couldn’t process anything right then.

____

“You can’t just die like that.”

____

Seongwu was surprised to hear the voice right beside him, and- there Sungwoon was, has already stood by his two feet even though the blood was smearing on his face. And as the older was helping Seongwu to hold the stranger’s hand, the waves of relief hit over Seongwu. Now, they would be able to save this stranger with the help of Sungwoon.

____

However, the stranger didn’t seem to be happy to hear such words from Sungwoon and instead, looked like he was offended by the simple statement. “You’re not one to decide it,” barked him out of nowhere then.

____

Seongwu flinched over the sudden rudeness from the other person, though Sungwoon didn’t even falter; as if he has expected such an outcome. “ _Listen first,_ ” Sungwoon replied once again. “I know that you want to end your life; and you _can_ do that, I’m not going to go against you since it’s yours alone. You have the right to do whatever you want to do with that. But- you can’t do that _here_ , do you understand that?”

____

Seongwu gasped; realizing that everything the stranger has said to him just now, all the confusing words and actions… they meant for that sole purpose- to _let him died_.

____

Sungwoon stared at Seongwu for a second. “See this stupid person here?” he gestured at Seongwu then. “He isn’t going to let you go; let me tell you about that. Even if you manage to let yourself go and fall into the sea, he won’t. He'll follow you down, risking himself in hope that he can save you- and _bad news_ , that’s only if he’s succeeded. What if he isn’t? He is going to die with you, then. It will be on you; and yet we, this yacht's crews, are the ones who will get the blame. We'll be fired and- I'm not sure that anyone is going to hire us after such a scary incident happened on our watch.”

____

Sungwoon smiled in satisfaction upon seeing how the other seemed to be uncomfortable to hear his words, though he was quick to mask it out with a straight face once again. This wouldn’t be too hard from now on. “Even if you have a valid reason to end your life,” he continued. “Are you really okay to have some people get sacrificed for it? The innocent ones?”

____

The stranger gulped down then. “I… just, want to end this,” whispered him; sounded as painful.

____

“You can do that,” Sungwoon answered as quick, before the other could talk further about his pain. “Just, _not here_. You can do that somewhere else where we cannot see you.”

____

“ _No;_ you can’t!” Seongwu butted in all of sudden, a disbelief was displayed on his face. “It isn’t alright to give up on your life, and I- I will keep my eyes on you and not letting you die if that's the case. I will even stick with you forever if necessary.”

____

Sungwoon glared at Seongwu; silently warning the younger who couldn’t seem to read the atmosphere, as he mouthed a _not helping_ in annoyance because- Seongwu did _not_ help anyone by saying those.

____

“We can always make it simpler,” the stranger concluded as calm as before. “Like, let me go; and your work is done.”

____

Seongwu gaped for a couple of times, as he turned into the panic mode; realizing that he has made the mistake with his words just now. “What- no- _no,_ I was mistaken; I'm so sorry, please just ignore my words!” he stuttered. “Don’t listen to me but Sungwoon-Hyung instead; he’s always the right one while I'm making no sense. Please stop asking me to let you go-” he stopped abruptly and gulped when Sungwoon gave him another sharp look. “ _Er-_ okay, I'll stop talking now.”

____

Seongwu then shifted closer towards Sungwoon though, as he needed to whisper something to the older; “ _I'm going to get a cramp if this continues too long._ ”

____

Sungwoon rolled his eyes upon hearing the confession. “We can continue our talk at the yacht,” he proposed to the stranger then, as to save Seongwu's precious arm from the cramp. “Nothing is going to progress either by staying like this; with you insisting that we should let you go, and Seongwu insisting to never do it.”

____

The stranger didn’t immediately agree with the proposition but instead, thinking through about the matter- like he was afraid that he couldn’t finish what he was supposed to do if he went along with the request.

____

At the moment, Minhyun and Jisung also has also joined the others there; though none of them made a movement since Sungwoon gestured them to not to- at least, not now.

____

“I'm still not going to change my mind even there,” decided the stranger, thinking that seemed to be the best answer.

____

“And that's okay; we’re not going to force you to change it,” Sungwoon replied deliberately. “We just want you to do the _business_ somewhere else instead of here. Maybe later after we've dropped you off on the land? I’m hoping for us to not get entangled with the whole mess; which surely is going to happen if we’re to witness you executing your plan here.”

____

Sungwoon nudged on Seongwu; like asking for the younger to support his statement, although it seemed that Seongwu was more ready to retort the words. But one look from the other and Seongwu let out a nod; pretending that he agreed to follow such an awful and sickening decision they've just made.

____

“Fine,” the stranger followed to nod, once he could see that Seongwu has agreed with the decision. “You can pull me up- at least for now; that is.”

____

Seongwu and Sungwoon stared at each other for a moment and breathed out in relief, feeling glad to know that they've once again saved a life- albeit the same one. And only then, the others- who have been watching their banters carefully from the side, walked towards them and helped the two to _fucking finally_ pull the stranger up already.

____

____

Finally could feel the ground (although it was just the yacht) after hanging in the air for quite a time, the stranger looked at his shaking hands and breathed out; as his fear hasn’t left completely just yet. _Yes;_ he _was_ afraid of dying as well. The difference between him and the other was just perhaps, the thought of having to live his life for another day was scarier.

____

_They are not going to understand_ ; he told himself then, as his eyes were trained at the people near him, specifically the one who has insisted on saving him until the end. It was mostly thanked to him that his chance was wasted just now. Though, he would still be able to do that even in the future; he just needed to wait for them to be finally separated.

____

Seongwu, whom he now recognized as the same person he has seen at the tabloids or online portal news, turned to look at him and- that was when their eyes happened to meet.

____

Seongwu guy smiled at him again then. “Thank you,” he muttered afterwards, as he took the stranger's hand into his. “Thank you so much, for not letting yourself go. I was so scared and also worried at the same time, so- thank you. I'm glad to be able to still have you here.”

____

The stranger didn’t seem to be impressed at all. “We don’t know each other,” he pointed out. “We’re basically strangers; you don’t have to be fake-concerned about me, it’s okay.”

____

Seongwu frowned; he didn’t like how the stranger made him sounded like. “I _do_ care about you,” he replied. “I'm _glad_ ; I really am, and that's not a fake-concern, I swear to you.”

____

The stranger scoffed this time. “You only say that because I am here and I can hear you,” he stated like it was an obvious fact. “But my life has nothing to do with yours; it holds zero value for you. And it’s not going to matter as much anymore whether I die or live, the second I'm gone from your sight.”

____

“It does,” Seongwu retorted then; refused to agree even for a bit to that. “It does matter, I mean. And… you have more values; so _much-_ much more than the zero you gave yourself. Don't say that.”

____

The stranger decided to not answer Seongwu back this time and instead, just staring at the sky like he had something he needed to think about. _Seongwu hoped that the person was able to see his sincerity._

____

After a little while, the stranger turned towards them again; though this time wasn’t specifically at Seongwu but instead at Sungwoon. “So when are you going to land the boat?” he asked hopefully then. “That’s the deal; right? For me to stay put until I'm out of reach from any of you. I can do that.”

____

Sungwoon blinked, wasn’t prepared for the direction of the talk would turn to the topic that quick. Besides, he was just saying anything before so that the person wouldn’t fall into the sea just now. “I… don’t know?” he answered hesitantly. “-it’s not that I lied to you,” he immediately added when he could see a glare from the stranger. “But I'm not the one to decide that; I'm just this yacht's crew. Seongwu is the boss.”

____

The stranger then turned and looked at the other people on the yacht; like he wanted to ask if there was anyone else he could ask that was also in charge of the yacht. And when his eyes met Minhyun's, the other person quickly answered the unasked question. “ _No,_ it’s only Seongwu,” Minhyun said as he pointed his finger at his _employer_ , letting Seongwu to decide by himself. “None of us here can make a decision for him; he is the one who hired us all to provide a couple of services in this yacht.” (Minhyun didn't lie; he just decided to also not mention how him or anyone on the yacht could easily persuade Seongwu as well.)

____

Unwillingly, the stranger sighed before turning his attention back at Seongwu. “Well?” asked him then.

____

Seongwu didn’t answer right away, instead he was racking his brain off to find an escape route that might not involve the other dying- even out of his watch. “We… actually, we planned to get back to the city on three days?” he mentioned carefully. “And in the meantime, you can just… you know, spend your time here with us, I guess? Or you can just join my excursion out as well… enjoying the day and all-”

____

Something clicked inside Seongwu's mind right then, and he just hoped that the stranger wouldn’t reject his proposition. “Actually you totally _should_ join my vacation up,” he offered then. “Isn’t better like that, instead of just spacing out here? At the very least you can spend your time gleefully until the very end of it (Seongwu tried his best to not grimace on the words); what do you think?”

____

“I don’t mind anything,” the stranger replied with the shrug. “Although, it seems better to not spend your money or time for someone who's going to be gone already in the next few days. You can just let me be; that’s also fine by me.”

____

Seongwu quickly shook his head. “No. _No,_ that’s completely okay,” he answered right away, though the uncertainty was also quick to fill his as he started thinking on the suggestion he was going to make like- right now. “And… if- _well_ , it’s just an _if_ ; but- if… if your mind's changed along the way later on, can you- can you please not do that and instead just, follow your heart to keep on living as long as it is possible to?”

____

The man sighed, looking tired to have to repeated the same thing for a couple of times already. “I told you; I'm not going to change my mind,” he said in defeat. “I have no reason to keep on living, you should've known that by now.”

____

“I know,” Seongwu looked saddened now. “ _I know,_ but- give me a chance still; can’t you? If you end up not changing your mind even after we've landed later, then I… I'll let you go. I won’t keep on bugging you or asking you to stay alive, I promise.”

____

Seongwu stopped for a second then. “It's just that, I can't stop thinking that maybe I can show you something; maybe… I can give you the reason why you need to keep on living,” he bit his lower lips. “I can't- I can’t easily let you go like that without even trying anything first.”

____

The stranger sighed once again. “You’re going to get hurt.”

____

“I don’t mind that.”

____

“And don’t say that I didn’t warn you about it.”

____

“I won’t,” Seongwu tried to show that he was sure about all of these; like a hundred percent sure. “ _-Please?_ ”

____

Another silence, until the stranger finally nodded. “Okay.”

____

Seongwu hung his mouth opened then, too surprised to act normally as soon he realized that he has successfully made the stranger agreed to the proposition he made. “Okay…?” repeated him dumbly instead then.

____

“Yeah; _okay_ ,” the stranger nodded again. “As long you keep your promise to let me go when everything ends, I don’t see why I have to refuse having a short vacation.”

____

The stranger diverted his attention elsewhere. “Not like I'm going to change my mind either, after all.”

____

Seongwu wanted to tear up so badly, too delighted to even note that the stranger just mentioned that he didn’t believe Seongwu could show something valuable enough for him to keep on living. And so, as to show his gratitude towards the other person, somehow Seongwu's back of mind decided it was a good idea to- _tackle_ the man to the ground and circle his arms around his neck instead.

____

“Thank you,” Seongwu said again, tone was filled with relief right then. “Thank you, I promise that you won’t regret this.”

____

The action was, of course, making the stranger shocked and panicked all at once- he almost shoved the other person to the other side and yelled at him for doing it. But as a sense has kicked in him, he realized that the person in front of him meant no harm and so he ended up patting Seongwu's back in response instead. “Are you always hugging the depressed stranger?” asked him to ease the situation then.

____

“You are the first one,” murmured Seongwu with a shook on his head.

____

The stranger found himself chuckled upon the words, before being tensed up all of sudden because- he didn’t even know when the last time he was doing something like… _chuckling_.

____

“It's Daniel.”

____

_The stranger thought that he wouldn’t hope; wouldn’t even dare to think about it, but…_

____

“Huh-?” Seongwu raised his head up and stared at the other confusedly; like he didn’t get what the stranger has said.

____

_Maybe..._

____

“My name,” the stranger replied. “It’s Kang Daniel, _Hyung_.”

____

_Maybe, these upcoming three days would be_ gleeful.

____


	2. Day 1 - The Luxury (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day is finally started, and Seongwu had to make an impression for Daniel; had to make Daniel being able to see how the life is wonderful, so that he could appreciate it more and change his mind about the plan he was so determined to do just last night. Can he successfully do that, though?

Daniel opened his eyes very abruptly and gasped as loud, panting hard while he was trying to recollect himself; after whatever has terrified him to death just before. He sat up straight at his position instantly, eyes were blindly searching for something- or _someone_ that he thought was supposed to be there. Until, thankfully, he seemed to finally realize that he was actually not at wherever he thought he was; because only then Daniel was able to breathe more properly and calm himself down.

After a couple more of attempts to control his breathing- and succeeded in that, Daniel took a glance at the porthole; finding out that apparently he should've gotten out of the room and meet with everybody else, especially looking at how bright it has already been. Not to mention, his roommate was nowhere to be found in the room either.

Daniel sighed and stepped down from the bed, ruffling his hair in hope that it would be enough to make him didn't look like a shit anymore- as he guessed that he currently was.

When he was walking straight through the corridor out of the room- after he thought that he was ready, Daniel managed to find Seongwu as soon; sitting around the table in the common _-slash-_ dining area with two other more people: the one with sharp eyes and also his roommate.

Daniel wasn't quite sure how and when he should announce his entrance though, since all three of them were still so absorbed into whatever the conversation was about. But unexpectedly, before he even got a chance to think over what he was going to do, unexpectedly Seongwu turned his head towards Daniel and- just smiled at him like he has known since the start that he was there.

“Daniel,” Seongwu greeted casually with a bright smile. “Have a seat and get your breakfast?”

“Hyung,” Daniel greeted back with a nod, before turning towards the other two and giving the same nod to them as an acknowledgment. “Good morning, I'm sorry for being late.”

Seongwu laughed at the reply. “You're not late or whatsoever; we didn't even set a fixed schedule.”

As soon Daniel has plopped himself down right beside Seongwu with no words- only because there were no more empty seats around, he reasoned, the chubby cheeks placed the plate down in front of him. He could see that there were some pancakes on it, also with the butter and maple syrup served separately. It did look very appetizing, and Daniel was definitely going to thank the other for that; unless-

“Did you have a good sleep?” -his roommate has beaten him to ask him the question first.

That was obviously not the best sleep Daniel has ever experienced; though, not the worst either. But he thought, it would be unfair for them to get told that he didn't. After all, the problem was totally on him.

“ _Yes,_ ” he decided to go with the safest answer. “Thank you.”

“Good to know,” his roommate replied. “Because I surely didn't have any of those both on last night and this morning.”

Daniel blinked; didn't seem to understand enough what that was supposed to mean. “Sorry-?”

On the other hand, Seongwu looked rather worried in that instant; as he was quickly slapping the later's hand to warn him. “Jaehwan,” he hissed then. “Watch your mouth, please _._ ”

“You haven't slept with him just yet, Hyung,” the chubby cheeks who apparently went by Jaehwan as his name claimed, ignoring the sharp eyes who was complaining on how that didn't sound right. “But let me tell you; that he has like the _worst_ sleeping habits you've ever imagined.”

 _Oh._ Okay, now Daniel understood. And as always, that wasn't Jaehwan's fault but on him; indeed.

“If some people grind their teeth, or talk gibberish, or maybe- snore _,_ ” Jaehwan elaborated further. “This person here-” He pointed at Daniel with his fork. “-did all of them for the whole night! I woke up at five.”

“I'm sorry, that must've slipped out of my mind last night to let you know that issue,” Daniel lowered his head once again, looking nervous and all over the place. “Tonight I guess it'll be better for me to crash at the couch or- _something_ ; I'll figure that out later.”

“When Jaehwan said something like that,” the sharp eyes surprisingly talked to Daniel, though he looked like against the idea of the other staying on the yacht just yesterday. “He doesn't mean it seriously. It's a joke; a poor one, maybe, but he didn't mean it to be real. So, don't worry and just ignore him.”

“Hyung, you're no fun,” whined Jaehwan back at the back.

“No-” Daniel replied hesitantly. “I understand, that it must be annoying; to get your sleeping disturbed.”

There was an awkward, long silence following afterwards, as the mood went down immediately. And for once, Jaehwan did seem feeling guilty for doing what he's done. “I was joking,” he decided to clear it up. “You're not disturbing anyone or anything; I just found that was amusing, which is why I wanted to tease you about that. But _yes_ , I should've thought it over your feeling. I'm sorry.”

Daniel remained in silence for a couple more of seconds, before letting out a sigh. “I'll get some air.”

Fifteen minutes.

That was the time Daniel managed to get for himself, before Seongwu popped his head out with a plate of pancakes that the other has left behind before. He looked a little too sad, like he was actually the one who has made the mistake and put the mood down instead of Jaehwan. Or... Daniel.

“I'm sorry,” Seongwu started, looking down like he was afraid to meet the younger's eyes. “I should have stopped Jaehwan from saying nonsense about you; he obviously doesn't have the right to do that.”

Daniel smiled as he shook his head. “It's all good,” he replied instead. “It's pretty normal, I guess, that no one is going to be comfortable to sleep next to someone with as much problems.”

He paused for a couple of seconds. “ _And_ ,” he added then. “I should be the one apologizing, Hyung.”

Seongwu shook his head much harder. “Five in the morning is Jaehwan's normal time to wake up, as it's basically his job to prepare the breakfast,” he explained. “Most likely, he just caught you in the act.”

Seongwu stopped, looking hesitant for a couple of seconds to say his next words. But he swallowed that down and decided to speak up, as he needed to say this to soothe the other down. “Your habits aren't a problem, Daniel,” he mentioned. “I find it endearing instead, to have those kind of things.”

Daniel blinked, slowly trying to process and decide whether what he has just heard was right or not.

Finally realizing the problem with his words after some moments; albeit a tad bit too late, Seongwu then quickly covered his mouth with the hands as his eyes were getting widened. “It doesn't mean that you're endearing-” he hurriedly mentioned. “- _uh,_ although doesn't mean that you aren't either. I- just that- it' s what I think in general instead of a... specific someone?”

Even with a long and confusing explanation from Seongwu, Daniel still couldn't say a thing.

“I obviously didn't mean to sound like a creep-” Seongwu added unhelpfully, before taking a moment to take a deep sigh. “Let's just, _well,_ forget that this ever happened.”

There was more silence to that, until Daniel seemed to get his sense back and finally let out his reaction; by snorting upon the absurdness of the later. “You know that you're blabbering, Hyung?” he stated as a matter of fact, although a small smile was also formed on his face. “You shouldn't be nervous though, or afraid to say things to me. It fits my role more to do so.”

Seongwu was surprised. He didn't expect to hear such a warm answer from the younger, obviously; and that did make a smile formed onto his face as well. “You shouldn't be either,” he replied softly. “You can always say anything, or do anything as well. Don't worry too much about those trivial matters, Daniel.”

“We are different,” Daniel pointed out. “You’re the owner of this yacht, where I get to eat and sleep.”

“Then as the owner, I declare that you can do those as well,” said Seongwu back then.

“Is there a way for me to actually win one argument against you?” Daniel asked; without harm intended as he just sounded amused with the older. “You keep on giving me no choice but to agree with you.”

Seongwu grinned then, feeling the heaviness has left his chest as he knew that Daniel was okay already. “Nope. None,” he replied. “You’re stuck with following me and my decision here.” He then pointed the neglected plate on Daniel’s hand. “Now eat; you’re going to need a strength for our activities today.”

“What are you going to do for today?” asked Daniel while cutting his pancakes out; as it seemed that he just realized the pancakes on his hands as well.

“ _Right_ ; about that,” Seongwu looked very excited already. “Since you've interrupted our diving time just last afternoon, I thought that we should go for another one today as the replacement of that _mess_ first? What do you think about that?”

Daniel raised his eyebrow calmly. “I can't dive,” he stated. “But go on with that, I can just wait here.”

Seongwu paused; frozen at his place like he was in a shock. “What- _no,_ you _have_ to join me up,” He then insisted. “That's the whole point of this, so that you can experience all the things I've planned out- what about...” He paused. “-snorkeling, then? Think that you're up with that?”

Daniel shrugged; sounded rather amused with how panicked the older was over just one fact. “It doesn't matter, I think,” he offered. “Since I can't swim anyway.”

 _Okay._ This was giving a headache to Seongwu already, who couldn't believe what he has just heard. “But you're...” he trailed off, trying to find something reasonable out there. “Not afraid of water, right?”

There was a pause there; a hesitance, for some reason. “I'm from Busan,” Daniel decided to point out instead. “I like the sea.”

“You? From Busan?” Seongwu frowned in disbelief. “No way! You don't even use the remarkable accent of Busan; there is no trace of the deep, heavy accent anywhere.”

“What's the use to lie about that?” Daniel tilted his head. “I've been living in Seoul, it's not so often that I decided to use the accent up.”

“You can prove it, then,” Seongwu challenged. “Talk to me with that accent of yours.”

Daniel frowned and stared back at Seongwu; hand stopped in the mid-air, though it was still gripping on the fork. “No,” he said rather firmly. “Accent is _ugly_ , I hate it; always hope that I can make it disappear.”

“It's never been ugly!” Seongwu denied as hard. “I _love_ people with accent, especially a deep and strong one like Busan. Haven't you ever thought that you all sound like, _sexier_ in accent? I really think that's the better word for that, instead of calling it ugly. It is a lovable trait.”

Daniel didn't say anything and just- blinked; like he didn't know what he was supposed to say to reply on them, like- like what happened just some minutes ago when the older has accidentally mentioned that it was endearing for someone to have a sleeping habit.

… _Yeah_ , that one; it felt very much like a deja vu for Seongwu at this moment.

“I'm just, _saying_ ,” Seongwu tried to sound normal, even when he wanted to facepalm or bury himself for his own stupidity. “Sorry if that makes you feel awkward; I know that my mouth runs faster sometimes.”

Daniel chuckled upon the words instead. “It's alright,” he stated, as he also decided to change their topic for the older as well- the least he could do. “ _So_ , snorkeling. Can I still join you on that one without being able to swim, or do I have to wait for you here, or do you have another alternative for an alternative?”

* * *

It must've been a half hour already, Seongwu wondered; since he has been standing still over there with his folded hands on the chest, looking at the sight right in front of him. And it was amusing indeed, as he could see how Daniel's behavior was- that didn't seem to make a sense at that point, during those times.

To make it short, Daniel was _freaking out_.

To make it a bit more elaborated, Daniel was in the middle of a heated argument with the other person in the water- Ha Sungwoon. The older has been there for a whole time already, and seemed to be pretty annoyed by then; over the fact that Daniel was still being by the edge of the swimming platform without making an effort to even move.

_Not even for an inch._

“Get into the water,” Sungwoon insisted for the umpteenth time as he greeted his teeth. “I'm not going to let you drowned; I swear on it. It'll be completely fine.”

Daniel still seemed hesitant. Like the fact that Sungwoon was there in the water, ready to help him right away in the case something did happen- didn't help at all. “Are you sure that- this life jacket is working? I can't swim. Like at all. And especially, not in a deep water like this one.”

_That was also exactly what Daniel has been saying for the past thirty minutes or so._

“I've checked everything thoroughly yesterday night; they're good to go,” Sungwoon looked like he was holding himself back from throwing whatever at the younger. “ _Look._ I don't get it. You've been trying so- _so_ bad to jump into the water before, and- what are you afraid of now?”

Daniel frowned. “That's a different matter,” he answered then. “I'm not trying to die right here right now; for your sake _too_.”

“I've saved you before,” Sungwoon stated. “And I'll save you again when I need to.”

“That's not the point-”

“And there is _Seongwu!_ ” Sungwoon pointed out at the other, who was right behind Daniel. “I've told you before, that he's not going to let you die. Even if he's going to be dead by himself as well, he just won't.”

Seongwu blinked, hearing his name was mentioned out of nowhere; though he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say related to the matter.

“That's why,” Sungwoon added right away. “You can stop worrying over some stupid things and instead, start making my works easier; really. How long do you plan to stand still like that and not man it up?”

“- _excuse me?_ ”

Seongwu sighed, feeling hopeless as he knew that none of them would stop arguing anytime soon. And- _maybe_ , it was better for him to start thinking about the alternatives right now. _Maybe_ he could just skip the whole snorkeling agenda, or _maybe-_

“ _Maybe_ we should push him into the water,” murmured someone; not too far from Seongwu, as if that person has just heard what Seongwu has been thinking about.

Seongwu blinked and turned to look at the source of the dumbness, immediately slapping the other's arm. “Are you crazy?” he scolded right away. “He has just drowned, and now you suggested that we can drown him again? Really _,_ Jaehwan?”

Jaehwan shrugged, like it shouldn't have been a problem. “Minhyun-Hyung has examined him, declaring that he's good to go,” he decided to elaborate. “I'm sure that he won't die, just by being pushed into the water now. _No-_?”

“Still-” Seongwu expressed his disagreement. “We shouldn’t do that; let me talk to him one more time.”

Seongwu approached Daniel and poked the other on the shoulder to get his attention (and attention he got, with the later jumped in surprise at his place). “Hey,” he proceeded, as soft as he could so that he wouldn't scare the other even further. “It'll be alright. Sungwoon-Hyung is a total expert in both swimming and diving; he's not going to let anything happens here, on you or anyone else.”

Daniel's frown was stuck at his face, still. “... You sure?” asked him in the end.

“Of course,” Seongwu gave the other a warm smile, before extending his hand. “Want to hold my h-”

Unfortunately, even before Seongwu got the chance to finish his words- and before Daniel also got a chance to take the offered hand, someone has already pushed Daniel on the back; out of nowhere.

 _Well,_ not that out of nowhere, in fact, since the said person has already mentioned that to Seongwu just before- though, of course that was still surprising for everyone else.

“Daniel-!” shouted Seongwu worriedly, as he was watching how Daniel started stumbling and about to fall from the yacht. Though, what he didn’t expect was that within his panicked state at the moment, the younger managed to still grab onto his arm; effectively dragging him along towards the ocean.

Seongwu widened his eyes right away; hands were flailing around as to grab something so that he would have himself and Daniel stayed on the board. And he _did_ manage to get his left-hand touched the railing, and he also could probably sustain both of them together; given enough time he was. Unless, obviously, someone who has just pushed Daniel before decided that it was the right time to push Seongwu out too.

So Seongwu stumbled. He fell, practically right on the top of Daniel; as the two of them were submerged straight into the ocean. He could feel Daniel's hands on his waist almost right away; a bit too tight for his own liking, though he understood the shock and surprise of the sudden event.

Seongwu swore that he would have an actual talk with Jaehwan about this safety issue and shit, since he hasn't even worn his life jacket when everything happened back then. “Throw me my life jacket,” he said then, glaring at the other person at the yacht while on it. “And I will definitely kick your ass if you dare to do it again. The ocean is not a playground, Kim Jaehwan.”

“No one's hurt; there's no need to be fussy about it.”

Jaehwan's voice was heard, even though the person was nowhere to be found; as it seemed that he was away to get the life jacket needed for Seongwu himself.

“You two alright?” asked Sungwoon in concern in the middle of it, as he was swimming towards them.

Seongwu looked at Sungwoon and nodded as to answer his question- even without checking on whether the younger was alright or not. After all, what has happened wasn't as dangerous; to be very honest. He was rather annoyed at Jaehwan, if anything.

But he was wrong, it seemed; as the second Seongwu was about to release himself from the younger so that he could take the life jacket from Sungwoon, Daniel ended up pulling him closer and tighten his grip on the older instead.

Seongwu was taken aback. He obviously didn't think that such a thing would've happened.

Even Sungwoon, who has been looking at the scene before his eyes, was frozen at their place. He looked like he wasn't able to decide, whether to drive the other person away or- like, just let him be.

Thankfully enough, Seongwu was quick to decide and shake his head at Sungwoon, before anything else could've happened. And he turned his attention back to the younger then, wanting to make sure that he knew exactly what was going on there. “Daniel,” he called out. “What's the problem-? Are you alright?”

But Daniel didn't respond and just... buried himself deeper on Seongwu's shoulder.

Seongwu thought over some possibilities for a few of seconds- he didn't have much time, anyway, and... _oh_. Maybe- _maybe_ , Daniel was in fact afraid of a deep water-? That could be the case and that _did_ make a sense, though he needed to talk that out with the younger to know for sure.

“Hey,” Seongwu attempted one more time; much softer this time, stroking the younger's arms that he's noticed were actually shaking. “Let's take a deep first and take it easy, hmm?”

Still no response, though Seongwu could feel that the hands on his waist started loosening up gradually.

“It's alright,” Seongwu decided to continue further. “The water is completely safe; we've made sure of it before going here. You have nothing to be feared of anymore, Daniel. We're together, and we're safe.”

Seongwu might've heard it wrong, but he could feel that the younger was mumbling something over there; something like... _'Don't let me go.'_

So Seongwu decided to dismiss the doubt instead and just- answered it, as it was what the other needed to hear; if he really _has_ mumbled the words out. “I won't,” he firmly said. “I really won't; that even if you ask me to let you, I still won't. It's not even an option for me, so don't worry about that, Daniel-ah.”

A nod; a much improvement from the before. “Okay,” Daniel proceeded to murmur with his small voice. “I'm very sorry, for being such a nuisance like this.” More silence. “I mean, I don't know why I-” One long sigh. “Whatever I do, it always ended up as a trouble.”

“ _No. No,_ what are you even saying,” Seongwu was quick to retort the words. “It's not your fault; it's very normal to have a fear over something. You don't need to get embarrassed for something you can never control. You're totally good- _perfect_ ; stop thinking about yourself like that, okay?”

Daniel pulled his head back, and let out a chuckle. “What’s even good about that,” replied him.

Seongwu wasn't really thinking; he was just saying anything to make the other felt more relaxed. And- it seemed to relax Daniel, just probably a bit too much. “Like you're- good in fighting your fear...?”

“ _Fighting my fear?_ ” asked Daniel then with a smile started forming on the face, like he was amused.

“While I'm glad to see you good and all,” Sungwoon butted in just at the right time; at least for Seongwu to run away from the topic. “It's better to get going already, especially if we want to continue as the plan is. And-” He handed over the life jacket to the other. “-wear this, even if you know that you can swim.”

Seongwu cleared his throat. “Do you think it's alright to loosen your hands on me a little bit?” he offered carefully. “Just until I wear my life jacket, and after that we can swim to the shallow part of the water.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Daniel blinked; just realized where his hands have been at, as he pulled them away from the later- not completely, though.”Of course I can do that; … sure.”

Sungwoon raised his eyebrow then, as he watched over the whole scene right before him; like he didn’t quite understand what the fuss was all about. “Or _,_ you can just hold on me in Seongwu’s place instead,” he suggested at Daniel. “-to make everything easier for everyone here.”

“ _Or_ , you can just help me wearing this damn thing, Hyung,” Seongwu jumped back into the conversation while he was trying to wear the whole things by himself. “-while I’m holding Daniel here instead.”

Sungwoon rolled his eyes, thinking that Seongwu was being weird at the moment; although he still went closer towards the younger as to help him wearing that- as instructed. He knew enough the golden rules on their trip; what Seongwu wanted, Seongwu got.

Seongwu let Sungwoon working on the life jacket then; knowing that the older would never mess it up, as he turned back to Daniel once again. “How do you feel right now?” he asked worriedly. “If you think it is impossible to go on, we can just go back? I'm sorry, though. I didn't know that you're afraid of the sea- you said before that you like it!”

Daniel shrugged, looking more at ease already by then. “It should be alright, as long I can see the bottom of the sea itself,” he mentioned. “What I'm afraid of isn't the sea; it's the dept of it, when I can't actually see what's waiting for me under there.”

He paused. “It feels like endless and like- it could suck you in to disappear in a matter of second.”

Seongwu thought for a second, before opening his mouth. “Then why did you choose to-”

“It’s done,” interrupted Sungwoon at the right time again, whether it was for Daniel or Seongwu.

Seongwu knew; that it wasn't his place to ask about the matter, and it was a bit contradicting to what he has been aiming for- which was to make Daniel forgot his real intention of coming there. _Well,_ that was for the best then, that he didn’t get to ask the question; thought Seongwu in relief afterwards.

Thankfully, nothing else happened on their way to the snorkeling spot. Daniel might've started off being hard on everyone back then- due to his strong fear over the deep water; but when they started reaching the shallow part and able to see the bottom of the sea, he was finally being completely at ease.

Though, it wasn't easy either for them to do their snorkeling activity right away; since Daniel had almost zero knowledge in swimming. He could hold his breath underwater for a couple of seconds, but that was about all; he couldn't even move forward with his leg movements. That was why Seongwu then decided to just spend the first hour by teaching the younger more about the basic swimming.

What Seongwu didn't expect, was that he would have pretty much fun as well when doing that with the younger. And even weirder was that it was mostly because of Daniel himself; like when he was trying to have an actual dive but his butt somehow happened to stick out on the surface. It was unbelievable how Seongwu was able to laugh as much- especially, since Seongwu should be the one cheering the younger.

But... even Daniel was giggling; so- that should be counted as good. _Right?_

Seongwu took some more deep breath after Daniel has surfaced back from the water; so that he would not laugh over the silly things that the younger would probably-accidentally do again. “It seems that you have gotten the hang of it already; are you ready to try it on?” he approached the younger. “Sungwoon-Hyung just told me that we only have like, around an hour and half before our lunch.”

“Sure,” Daniel seemed to be excited over the idea, and that made a smile on Seongwu's face. “I thought you'd never ask, since we've spent quite a time with the swimming 101 you try making me remember.”

“Okay, then let's go there,” Seongwu excitedly leaned towards Daniel and pointed at a certain direction, not too far from where they were at the moment. “Just a little bit to the right, where there is less waves and more coral reefs instead.”

Seongwu was gleaming; he was more than glad, to be able to change the disastrous, canceled diving just yesterday into today's snorkeling. Even if it was short and incomparable with the joy from diving, he was content enough to get to see all the sea creatures and be in the water just like how he loved it.

… _And Daniel._

Seeing how Daniel could easily enjoy and appreciate the view and feeling like Seongwu has always been- like how he was being amused to see what was there underwater, he felt just. s _atisfied._ It felt like he has accomplished something, like he has made a step further to make Daniel realized that life _was_ worth it.

“Hey,” Sungwoon swam towards Daniel and Seongwu, after he has been watching from the side before- as he realized that none of them needed his presence there anymore. “It's time to wrap this up. It's almost two in the afternoon, and Jisung-Hyung had the yacht by the beach.”

Seongwu nodded. “Has the lunch been prepared as well, then?” asked him.

“I suppose so,” Sungwoon answered. “Since Jisung-Hyung has signed to me that everything is ready.”

Seongwu nodded once again and approached Daniel, who was still in the water- watching whatever that was down there, before tapping the younger's shoulder. “Daniel-ah,” he called. “Let's get to the beach? We should have our lunch since our foods are ready now.”

Daniel nodded back, and soon enough was following both Seongwu and Sungwoon on their way towards the beach, though he appeared still confused over everything. “But- Hyung,” he decided to just address the matter. “Why are we having our lunch at the beach instead of the yacht?”

Seongwu grinned upon the question, like he had a big plan about the matter and couldn’t wait to tell the other about that. “The yacht is waiting by the beach," he answered. “Isn’t that going to be more comfortable for you as well, since we don’t have to pass through the bottomless sea?”

“And,” Seongwu emphasized then. “I do have a surprise for our lunch; I just hope you’ll like that too.”

.

.


	3. Day 1 - The Luxury (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (continuation of part 1)
> 
> The first day is finally started, and Seongwu had to make an impression for Daniel; had to make Daniel being able to see how the life is wonderful, so that he could appreciate it more and change his mind about the plan he was so determined to do just last night. Can he successfully do that, though?

.

.

Although Seongwu mentioned how he had a surprise for their lunch, Daniel never quite expected to see what has been waiting for them on the beach. There, he could see a table with two chairs; each with the napkin and dining utensils on the side, also with a bouquet of flowers and candles. Those were prepared like it was for a fine-dining experience- somehow.

Finished with washing up and changing his clothes, Daniel stood awkwardly by the shore as he was still waiting for Seongwu to come out of the yacht. Minhyun has told him that it was okay to take a seat first, but still; Daniel didn't dare to do that, as he instead felt like he was so _out of place_ , for some reason.

He turned and looked over his surroundings then, trying to find something else in the meantime at least until Seongwu was out. And- how lucky he was, as he soon spotted that Sungwoon was standing not too far from him; in the middle of tidying their snorkeling equipment.

So Daniel walked, approaching the other with just one thing in his mind. “Can I help you with anything?” he offered right away with a smile. “I have nothing to do at the moment.”

Sungwoon jumped at his place, too shocked to suddenly hear a new voice next to him. “You're surprising me, _God damn it,_ ” he then sighed, the second he realized that it was just Daniel. “But- _no_ , please. You're Seongwu's guest, I can't make you do any of these.”

He paused. “Did Jaehwan ask you, though?” Sungwoon asked suspiciously then. “If he did, please say no as well. That kid is definitely going to make a use of your kindness too much; you can't let that happen.”

Daniel blinked; didn't expect for such an answer. He though, it wouldn't be hard to have himself helping someone there- judging from the short number of the staffs. “No one asked me to-?” he answered. “I'm just feeling bad for doing nothing but making a mess. So... at least to express my gratitude, that is.”

Sungwoon looked flustered then, for some reason. “No, I- it's okay, really. You don't have to-”

“Daniel?”

Someone else's voice turned their attention towards the source, and there Seongwu was; standing with a confused look on his face. “What are you doing?” he asked in wonder. “You should've had a seat, or at least ask Jaehwan to get you the drink first.”

“Great,” Sungwoon sighed in relief, taking his chance straight away. “Get your guest away from me, he's been insisting to help ever since before.”

Seongwu tilted his head, looking as confused over the fact. “But you can't...” stated him then.

Daniel frowned, feeling offended somehow as he was unable to understand the resistance coming from the two of them. “Why do you have to against it so much-?” he decided to address the matter. “Do you think that I won't be a help?”

Seongwu looked surprised this time; didn't know that the younger would've taken his words like that. “It isn't like that,” he decided to answer with a smile. “No one is doubting your ability, Daniel. But as you're my guest, you're not supposed to work on my yacht; that's kind of an unwritten rule.”

Daniel still kept his frown, like he didn't buy it. “But does he have to reject me as hard?” protested him.

“I didn't,” mumbled Sungwoon back with a very small voice.

Seongwu grinned. “Pretty sure he never meant it bad,” he answered. “Sungwoon-Hyung must've appreciated it, I'm sure. But he's just, too shy to express it correctly?”

“Yeah,” Sungwoon chimed while busying himself back with the whole equipment; avoiding Daniel's eyes on him while at it. “So, stop making this more awkward than it already has been; really.”

“See,” Seongwu sounded proud for some reason. “Nothing to be worried at all.”

He proceeded to hold Daniel's hand with no hesitation then, as naturally as it was possible; as if that was what he has been doing for the whole time. “Let's eat now?” he cooed at the younger. “I'm worried that the food is going to be cold if we're not quick enough.”

Daniel let himself getting dragged by Seongwu; eyes were locked at the tangled fingers only for a second longer, before his mind wandered back to the previous event. He wasn't actually convinced just yet, as it seemed that Sungwoon was still uneasy with him. Though came to think of it, Daniel has been troubling the older enough and- thus, making the reluctance was more logical.

But Daniel was smiling soon after, when he could hear the clear murmur of _'thank you'_ coming from the oldest of the three while he was on the way.

 _Well._ Maybe he could trust Seongwu more, especially if it's related with his yacht's crews.

Having to sit there by the beach with the sea view in front of him, Daniel has expected for the meal to be extravagant. And it seemingly was, especially with the whole explanation from the older; as he has been telling Daniel in fifteen minutes nonstop about the beef's grade and such.

Daniel responded to that with some nods and sometimes exclamations, though he didn't quite understand nor care about it. Beef was beef; that was it was for him.

Jaehwan walked towards them not long after, holding plate on each hand like the server at a restaurant. He skillfully placed them in front of Seongwu and Daniel then, while also explaining what the menu was- mostly to Daniel, who was still thinking that it was just a... _steak._

Not that he was wrong, actually; just that the other two, have been insisting that it was more than that.

Jaehwan excused himself after Seongwu was telling him to go; thinking it's been long for the other to be there, and that they also needed their drinks- which Jaehwan said that he was going to get after he's done delivering the steak. And so, there he went.

Seongwu thought that everything was good by then; at least, up until this point.

Because the disaster soon followed after.

Seongwu frowned upon the sight in front of them, while also flapping his hand around to get the sand away from them. … Yes, _sand;_ because that particular shore in the late afternoon was so windy and would easily make a lot of sands floating everywhere.

Seongwu forgot the fact- or he might not know as well, since he usually would get his lunch at the yacht. But their current situation was making him panicked though, as he wouldn't want to bring a bad memory for Daniel.

“Sungwoon-Hyung!” Seongwu hurriedly call. “Jaehwan!”

Somehow, Minhyun was the one to come out from the yacht and approached them. “What happened?” he asked in concern. “Jaehwan is making your drinks, and Sungwoon-Hyung is still at the back; putting your equipment away-”

Minhyun paused abruptly, taken aback over something as he showed his frown as soon. “Why are there so many sands in here?” asked him in the end.

“That’s the thing!” Seongwu shouted back. “Help me.”

“How am I supposed-”

Jaehwan ran out of the yacht right at that time, taking a big cardboard with him as it seemed that he has seen what the ruckus was about. He stood in front of Daniel and Seongwu then, using the cardboard as soon to fan the sands away to the sea; so that it wouldn't disturb their lunch anymore.

But of course, that wasn't going to work. Even kids would've known that too, honestly; as it would make the sands float even more instead. And that was exactly what happened right there.

Though in the middle of this crisis, it seemed that there was someone who found it amusing and rather, _funny_ instead. Daniel, he has been laughing for the past minutes, ever since Jaehwan came and decided to do whatever that was about. And when Jaehwan accidentally directed the sands at Seongwu who was coming closer to scold the later, Daniel almost fell off of the chair.

In the meantime, Minhyun was watching everything with a headache; wondering how everyone around him was like- _them._ “We should get back to the yacht, Seongwu,” he finally suggested with a defeated sigh. “Seems that it's impossible to continue eating at this beach.”

“But this is a part of my grand plan,” protested Seongwu once again.

“Is your _grand plan_ includes sands on the steaks, then?” retorted Minhyun back.

Seongwu knew Minhyun was right, and that Daniel would prefer for his meal to be clean and proper instead. But still, didn't mean he liked their current situation. He has planned everything from the start, but he couldn't understand why it seemed that nothing has worked on his favor.

“Stop sulking, Seongwu. You know that it's impossible to process with your _grand plan_ in this situation,” Minhyun stated and took a seat on the couch, eyes were observing the later. “You are making it uncomfortable for Daniel as well; I thought that's the least you want to do.”

Daniel, who has been eating his lunch while staring at the sea in silence, turned to look at Minhyun and Seongwu back and forth. “I'm fine,” he decided to mention then. “But it'll be better if you stop _that_ and start talking with me again.”

“I'm just disappointed of myself,” Seongwu whined. “I want you to have fun, but I just had to ruin that because of my lack of research about the place.”

“ _But._ I had fun,” Daniel pointed out. “Really; maybe it didn't work the way you've imagined it before, but I did. It's been long since the last time I laughed as hard, Hyung. And you make that happened in a day.”

Seongwu lightened up, even only for slightly. Though he still kept his pout there on his face. “I wished to show you how great our lunch could've been,” murmured him again.

Daniel cut a piece of his steak once again, and put it inside his mouth. “ _Oh,_ ” he reacted as he munched it down. “The meat is indeed different with the one I used to eat back then in Seoul.”

Seongwu blinked once, before a smile was blooming on his face; as he was feeling excited over what the younger has finally figured out. “I know, right,” he said proudly. “It's the best grade of Korean Beefs, and I've made sure for Jaehwan to know precisely how to cook it as perfect. It's- worth the effort, isn't it?”

Daniel nodded, copying the smile back. “And it somehow tastes even better to have it here on the yacht; as we can stay comfortable but still have the sea view just right there,” he pointed out again. “Nothing is ruined, Seongwu-Hyung. This is as great as anyone could've ever imagined.”

Seongwu just realized it by then, that Daniel was trying to make him feeling- _better._ And it was supposed to be his job, _for God's sake_. And thus, he decided to slap his own cheeks as hard once; so that he would be back to his normal, excited-self once again. After all, the day hasn't ended and he still had something under his sleeves to awe the younger.

“You're right,” he smiled back at Daniel then. “The lunch is still as good nevertheless. And we should eat to continue with the rest of our plan today. There is no time to sulk over something I can't control!”

Daniel giggled, amused once again to see how the older was back into his game just like that.

Seongwu turned to look at Daniel then, who has finished his meat and in the middle of drinking. “I seem to notice, that you're not quite used being on a boat,” he continued, while also watching at how Daniel's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. “And that's why, you should also try doing something that can only be done here.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows in wonder. “Like what?” asked him back.

Seongwu decided to not answer the question; letting the younger remained curious and confused at the same time instead, as he was grinning as wide.

* * *

When Seongwu was finally done with his lunch, he didn't wait to announce right away that he would like to continue with their schedule for today again. And Daniel didn't even realize when the captain- _Jisung?_ has started driving the yacht again. All he knew, suddenly they were already in the middle of ocean once again; with Sungwoon handing him a fishing rod- the one that looked rather complicated to use.

“Do you know how to use it?” Sungwoon asked while approaching Daniel, as soon he was done with the other. “It might look confusing at first, but all you have to do is to play with this thing here-” he pointed at the reel on his fishing rod. “-and that's all! You're good to go.”

“ _Uh,_ ” Daniel blinked; felt completely lost. “Come again?”

It took quite a time for Daniel to finally understand what the older has been talking about, as he couldn't grasp on the whole technical terms in fishing that Sungwoon attempted to introduce to him. And in fact, he kind of guessed that Seongwu didn't either; looking at how awkward the other was in casting his line.

Though, he might be wrong. As unlikely as Daniel thought, maybe Seongwu did enjoy fishing as well; just like how he enjoyed diving when he didn't seem to be the type to do that.

But reaching the second hour of the activity, Daniel was very sure that he was most likely right.

Seongwu has never gotten a fish on his lure, somehow. Even Daniel, who just learned it today, has managed to catch one already. And on the other side, Jisung and Sungwoon who decided to join them as well have caught more than enough.

One might call that as an unlucky day, and Daniel wasn't going to judge from the result; really. But if one enjoyed the whole fishing thing, Daniel guessed that they wouldn't get upset and yell at the poor fishing rod regarding the matter eiher now... _no-?_

“Seongwu, just stop that if you want to keep on blaming the rod for your own incompetency.”

Minhyun sighed as he listened to the same excuses for the umpteenth time. He has been sitting near the others- at the deck with a book on his hand, hoping to get a little time for himself and read the book he has brough with; but Seongwu was indeed making it hard to concentrate on it.

“But it _is_ the rod,” Seongwu whined. “It's strange that they aren't attracted only to mine, Minhyun-ah.”

“You've changed your rod for three times already,” Sungwoon stated as a matter of fact from the side. “I am using your first one and getting the fishes alright with it, Seongwu. They're eating your baits, you just can't grasp the right time to pull the rod back.”

“They didn't eat it, though?” insisted Seongwu with a shake of his head.

“They _did_ ,” Sungwoon claimed back. “Or else, how do you think the baits are gone from your hook?”

“They.... escaped...?” offered Seongwu then.

“ _So._ You're saying that the worms wiggled their way out of your hook?” Sungwoon asked. “Even though they were basically stabbed numerous times on that?”

“... That's cruel, Hyung,” Seongwu scrunched his nose. “How could you just explain all of those so calmly, like you haven't hurt anything by doing that? You should respect the worms that died to give you a fish.”

“I just-” Sungwoon was too speechless, obviously, as all he wanted was to point Seongwu's absurdness. But of course there was in no way the younger would give that up; and so, he could only sigh upon the matter. “Fine, whatever. Just think the way you want it to be; I don't care anymore.”

Seongwu grinned victoriously then. “Besides, the worms haven't died when they're under the water,” he continued instead, just to annoy the older. “I think that's very possible to happen.”

Daniel laughed by his side then, feeling amused to hear the conversation that was taken place as always. He didn't even understand why they were doing this at the moment, to be honest. Everyone seemed to be in a misery; Daniel honestly didn't even enjoy something like fishing- he wasn't as patient either, and he could see neither Seongwu was. _Well_ , Daniel thought; maybe it was time for them to stop already.

“I think I'm getting tired,” Daniel offered the way out then. “Why don't we take a break first, Hyung?”

Seongwu blinked. And he might not realize it, but he was letting out a relieved sigh right away then. “We can do that; sure,” he smiled at the younger. “We can get some rest, and back at... _uhm-_ ”

“At seven,” Minhyun offered as well; sounded as relieved. “The dinner will be ready by then, I think.”

* * *

Daniel was lying down absentmindedly on the bed; the one he has been sleeping at for the night before, though he _did_ feel awkward as it wasn't even his room or the empty room to begin with, when someone knocked on the door. He raised his eyebrow, not expecting anyone to visit him before the dinner time in fifteen minutes- though maybe, it was done faster than they thought?

But unexpectedly, the one who stood before him as soon he has opened the door was none other than- Hwang Minhyun? It was weird, indeed; as he hasn't even talked as much with the later, not since he was on board- which was basically all the time. He did butt in now and then, but it seemed that he was trying to keep his distance from Daniel instead; for some reason.

And so, an _“oh”_ was all Daniel could muster, since he wasn't even sure why the other was there.

“Hey,” Minhyun greeted with a smile, though. “I hope that I didn't disturb you?”

“No, it's fine,” Daniel mentioned immediately. “I'm not doing anything either right now; just- _um_. What's the matter? Is there something wrong? Anything I can help you with?”

“I just need to check up on you for the last time- _I hope,_ ” Minhyun replied; still with the same smile. “To make sure that you're completely, totally, alright.”

Daniel blinked; like he didn't understand what the other has been talking about. “But didn't you tell me that everything is good; that nothing to be worried anymore just this morning?” asked him back instead.

“True,” Minhyun sighed, like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. “I know what I've seen, I'm confident with the result I've deducted myself; but there is this- _someone,_ who just needs to. And it's going to be easier for both of us to just agree with him, as debating over this won't worth it, really.”

It must've been Seongwu, then; concluded Daniel.

Daniel nodded and opened the door wider then, knowing the fact that he basically had no choice either. He then went to drag two chairs from the corner, place them at the same position as they were in the morning, and sat down at one of them right away- also just like what he's done in the morning. Just like that, Daniel was instantly ready for Minhyun to start with his examination.

Minhyun gave the younger a polite smile, before sitting down in front of him and starting his work. From his heartbeat, eyes, mouth, and- everything that mattered, Minhyun had them covered; as he was also asking a couple of questions such as how he felt right now, or if he had a headache and difficulty in breathing- which answer was a _no,_ for all of them.

“I can see that you're a good guy,” mentioned Minhyun so suddenly, in the middle of his examination.

Daniel blinked, surprised with the sudden small talk coming from the later.

Minhyun didn't seem to care, though. “So you must have understood, what you're supposed to do with someone like Seongwu,” he continued instead. “I'm not going to interfere, but it's the best if you can make the right choice and leave him unhurt, Daniel-sshi.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows; didn't like how the older sounded like he was threatening him. But before he managed to say something back, Seongwu's head popped out right on the door with a smile on his face.

“Daniel,” Seongwu looked as excited as usual, staring at both Daniel and Minhyun. “Are you done?”

“Yes,” Minhyun answered as he stood up; like he hasn't said anything weird at Daniel before. “And there is nothing wrong with him; as I've mentioned for a couple of times.”

“I just want to make sure,” replied Seongwu with a pout then.

“I've extracted the remaining water from his lungs right away last night,” Minhyun supplied. “And he has been snorkeling alright, hasn't he? If there is something wrong, he would've fainted again. You have nothing to worry about.”

“That's good,” Seongwu said with a wide, happy grin. “I'm glad that I decided to take you with me here.”

“Sure,” Minhyun sounded like he wanted to say more about the matter. “ _So_. Is the dinner ready- can we take a dinner already, or do I have the time to be back to my room and lie down on the bed?”

“I just received an intercom from Jaehwan, actually; that's why I'm coming over here,” Seongwu answered, hand was instinctively, for some reason, reaching Daniel's out. “I was told that we can come over already, and that even Jisung-Hyung is there- _rare,_ that is.”

Minhyun snorted. “Pretty sure he just can't wait to taste what he's caught himself,” mentioned him.

Daniel couldn't shake the thought about what Minhyun has just told him, although he was already on his way towards their dining area. It sounded like an advice, but also a threat at the same time. But the thing was, Daniel didn't even know what he that could've meant.

_Was there something wrong with what he has done? Or did he miss something he should've noticed?_

But then, Daniel could feel the right pressure on his hand; and that, did manage to make him turned and looked at his hand right there- being held by none other than Seongwu. And Daniel decided to leave the matter for now. Maybe, he would find what that meant at the right time. Or maybe he wouldn't.

But right now, that didn't matter. Right now, he should just enjoy the dinner with Seongwu instead.

Daniel blinked.

As soon they stepped into the dining area, he could already see in that instant; the feast- a huge one that was, was served right before him. And- he would've been more than happy to get those on his plate straight away, if only there was no problem with them; which came with the whole menu itself: _seafood_. And unfortunately, this wasn't what he could compromise even for a bit; like, at all.

“I'm allergic to seafood, Seongwu-Hyung,” mentioned him bashfully then.

Seongwu stopped right then; halted both his steps and words, when he has managed to grasp the words coming from the younger. In his mind before this, before- the other has dropped the dreadful words; he would watch how Daniel was shouting in joy upon the sight of the luxurious feast. But of course, just like all the other things before, it would've turned out wrong. He should've known that.

“You- what?” asked Seongwu back then, still couldn't believe what he has just heard.

Daniel tried to not show it, but he in fact hated it. He hated to disappoint Seongwu, to be someone who drag that lips down; especially after everything the older has done for him before. But- he just couldn't possibly hide that and process as normal, since that would make him, _well,_ allergic. And he would need to stay on the bed for the whole day tomorrow if he decided to do that instead.

“I'm allergic,” Daniel repeated then. “-to crustaceans, to be more exact.”

Seongwu opened his mouth, only to close it once again. And that happened for a couple of times, just as if he was trying to grasp on the absurdness of the situation he was in at the very moment.

“I'm sorry,” Daniel decided to continue, as he also couldn't stand the silence. “I know you must've really thought hard about that, and I just have to ruin it like this; I should've told you beforehand.”

“I- what?” Seongwu blinked; didn't seem to understand for a second. “ _Oh_ , no; of course that's fine, since I'm also at fault to never ask about the matter either.” He shook his head with a reassuring smile. “I was just, _uh-_ thinking, like... if it's that bad, or you can actually _try_ eating them first?”

Daniel took his turn to blink. “ _Um,_ my allergy?” asked him.

“Yeah,” Seongwu nodded this time. “I know some people are okay to eat them until some extent, so I'm just, wondering? If you can try eating them first as well.”

“I can try, if you really insist me to,” Daniel answered. “But the last time I ate shrimps, I passed out in the middle of road and woke up at the emergency room; with a hose on my mouth. So _yeah._ I... prefer to not risk it.”

Seongwu gasped and widened his eyes, he was shocked to learn that from the other; though, his reason was completely different- apparently. “You told me that you're from Busan!” he claimed. “How come you can't swim, don't like the water, and now can't eat the seafood-?! Aren't you faking it?”

“That's what you've been thinking about-?” Daniel asked back in a total disbelief. “I was feeling so guilty to ruin the dinner you've planned; yet here you are, doubting where I'm coming from instead?”

“ _Uh-_ ” Seongwu scratched his head with a grin. “Yes? That's important; what if you're a swindler-?!”

Daniel frowned to hear the accusation. “A swindler who wants to die?” he raised his eyebrow. “Isn't that not going to make a difference? I'm going to end up died; whatever and whoever I am.”

Seongwu pouted; didn't like how the conversation took place in the end. He even wondered if there was something wrong with his words, if it made Daniel thinking about _that_ once again. The other shouldn't have that kind of thoughts anymore; not after all the fun they've had.

Daniel smiled as softly at the older then, although Seongwu wasn't even sure if it was sincere. “Get your plate and start eating, Hyung,” he mentioned again. “The lunch is enough for me, but you should eat.”

Seongwu blinked, realizing only then that they haven't settled on what they should eat for their dinner then- if the younger was unable to eat whatever he has prepared before. “Right,” he replied back at the younger. “We should fix something for you first; sorry.”

“I'm fine-”

“ _Nonsense,_ ” Seongwu scoffed. “You don't need to feel bad, Daniel. I can just do this-” He then turned to someone else, not too far from them, and grinned widely at the person. “Fix something up, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan, who was at the moment about to take his first spoonful of the lobster, unwillingly put it down and stood up from his place. “ _Well,_ bad news; that I didn't cook any rice for tonight,” he announced and folded his hands on the chest. “I can make something quick and easy, but what are you going to eat that with?”

“No rice?” repeated Seongwu with a whine.

“Don't mind me,” Daniel suggested as quick. “I'm used with having no dinner even back then; really.”

Seongwu pouted again to hear that instead. “Why didn't you have your dinner, even? That can't do,” he complained again. “Can't you do something, Jaehwan-ah? I know that you can find the idea to solve this; I'll even give you a promotion, if you can cook us something under ten minutes.”

“I'm literally the only chef at your yacht; what promotion are you talking about?” Jaehwan grumbled, as he squatted down and pulled something out from under the counter. “These-” He placed the things he's taken on the table. “-are the only things that can replace the rice under ten minutes.”

Seongwu took a look at whatever that was, and couldn't help to yell at the later over his choice of food.

“ _You want us to eat ramyeon-?!_ ” asked him in disbelief.

* * *

As the sky has darkened by the sea, the yacht has turned into an almost-complete silence as well by then.

The people on the yacht has mostly gone into their own rooms to take a rest; except for Jisung, who was still making his last check over the yacht's condition. _Well_ , also Daniel and Seongwu- who were still lying down on the hammock at the deck; after finishing their dinner together.

With the empty ramyeon cup on his hands, Daniel gazed at the sky with an unreadable smile on his face. It seemed like he was getting immersed with his own thought, thinking on whatever was bothering him at the moment.

At least, that was until there was someone sneezing right beside him; bringing him back to the reality.

Daniel turned to look at the source then, chuckling as soon he could see how Seongwu was shivering under his thin shirt. “Seongwu-Hyung, you can get back to your room,” told him then.

But Seongwu was widening his eyes and shaking his head vigorously instead; like he wanted to stay with the younger. “I'm good; no cold at all!” insisted him, though with such an awkward smile that was.

Daniel smiled and decided to take his sweater off of him, before handing it over to Seongwu. “Use mine, then,” he offered once again. “ _Well_ , technically Minhyun-sshi's. But- whoever it belongs to, please wear that if you'd like to stay outside longer than you already have, hmm?”

Seongwu didn't know why, but he could feel that himself was- _blushing_ , somehow. “Thank you.”

“That's the very least I can do,” Daniel stated as soft. “You've done everything for me, and I would never get to thank you enough for those; you don't have to thank me for a little thing like this, Hyung.”

“But most of them didn't even go accordingly as I've planned; they're such a mess,” Seongwu looked sad right then. “ _And the dinner!_ Who would even in their right mind serving an- an instant ramyeon to their guest? I wanted to push Jaehwan so bad for giving us this; why didn't he bring any instant rice?”

Daniel had to hold his laugh back on that. But he understood how frustrating the dinner was, though; as it _was_ funny, to think how they were at such a luxurious yacht but settled with instant ramyeon for their dinner. But honestly, Daniel was okay with that; it was already much better than what he would have at his old place- which was nothing.

“ _Well,_ at least this choice of ramyeon has a seafood flavor? If we were to eat in front of the seafood feast before, maybe it would feel like we're eating _the_ seafood,” assured Daniel.

Seongwu pouted for a few more seconds, wasn't impressed with the words from the later. Though, soon after he looked more determined than ever; for some reason. “But today is today,” he exclaimed. “I just have to make sure that tomorrow is going to perfect!”

“Today is perfect,” Daniel said with another smile. “All the things I've experienced here today, I'd never get to have them if it's not for you. Going for a snorkeling or fishing; eating the great beef cuts, and like- _now_ , leisuring on the yacht with a ramyeon cup? It's all thanks to you that I get to do these.”

Seongwu bit his lower lips, being hesitant to ask the next thing in his mind for a moment. “Did you have fun?”

“I did,” Daniel answered without even thinking twice. “I still am, actually.”

“Then-”

“But...” Daniel trailed off then, the words from Minhyun was like- _haunting_ him for some reason. And he just thought that, _true,_ he should've made a line with Seongwu; to keep him unhurt, before it was too late. “That's the more reason I want you to just- _stop_ , Seongwu-Hyung.”

Seongwu didn't expect that; his face itself has told enough about it, as he was frozen at his place.

“You're going to seriously get hurt, Hyung,” Daniel bitterly mentioned. “You're making too many efforts; doing just too much to keep me alive.”

“That doesn't matter-”

“The problem is,” Daniel cut the other's words once again; didn't want to hear the sweet words coming from the later at the moment. “This isn't the reality I'll be back to. Everything that happened here, it's happening because I'm with you. And when I'm back, it's the emptiness once again.”

Daniel paused. “Just this afternoon,” he continued again. “You wanted to ask on why I picked to drown myself to die if I'm afraid of it... didn't you?”

Seongwu looked so hesitant and uncomfortable right then, but he nodded still.

“Because living is scarier than that,” Daniel proceeded. “And to disappear into the nothingness, it's what I want the most right now.”

Seongwu bit his lower lips, feeling the ache on his chest. “Why are you telling me this?” asked him.

“I'm sorry,” Daniel replied. “But I'm not changing my mind.”

“You can't say that to me, I-” Seongwu stopped, looking very frustrated as he closed his eyes in silence. “You can't ask me to give you up already just like that.”

“I'm sorry,” repeated Daniel once again.

Seongwu remained in silence once again, like he was trying to gather his thought and grasping what has really happened just now. He didn't want to believe- _couldn't_ believe that all the efforts was turning into a waste just like that. Seongwu would do anything, if it was going to make the other change his mind. He really would- even if that meant he had to scratch all the plans and started anew.

“There are still two more days,” Seongwu said determinedly as he stood up. “I still have the chance to make you change your mind; and you can't just tell me otherwise until the very last time, Daniel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is finally finished, and i have so much to thank to @vyk2000 for the success(?) of this. <3


	4. Day 2 -  The Normality (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two has come, and that means Seongwu will have to make an effort and 'fight' once again, so that Daniel will finally able to see what he wants the younger to see. And since the luxury has failed Seongwu the day before, he thinks of doing another approach this time. The question remains the same, though; can he successfully do that, this time?

Being the captain of a ship- albeit a small and private yacht, as always Jisung had to wake up earlier than the others so that he could make sure everything was going accordingly before the day officially started. Usually, the one who would've waken up around the same time was Jaehwan; since the younger always had the task to prepare their breakfast as well- unlike Sungwoon who could just do his work around the breakfast time, or Minhyun who had no work unless there was an accident or something alike.

That was why, it became quite a surprise for him to find Seongwu's door was opened- with its owner who actually has never been a morning person, has already sit up on the bed with some notes scattered around him.

“... Why have you waken up at this hour?” ask Jisung as he halted his steps, too curious to just pass by.

“Hyung! Good morning,” Seongwu turned to look at Jisung and grinned excitedly. “I made some changes for today's plan-” he handed a piece of paper to the older. “-I hope it's not troublesome for you.”

Jisung frowned as he took the paper from the other. “Why did you change them?” he asked then, while reading what was written there; as he was quite surprised to see a plan that didn't look like Seongwu at all. “And you sure to keep it simple like this?”

Seongwu nodded, feeling somehow certain of his own decision. “It should be enough,” answered him.

Jisung nodded back at the younger then, but still didn't move from his place just yet. He knew that most people would've been gone at that point, but Jisung also knew Seongwu better; knew that the younger would spill out what was in his mind, given enough time.

“Last night...” Seongwu trailed off, like he was reminiscing his own memory of the previous day. “Daniel, he... told me, that he was able to experience everything here just because I'm here with him. That when he's back, then there is nothing but emptiness that awaited him once again.”

“Oh, Seongwu-yah...”

“But even that so,” Seongwu continued with a deep sigh; sounded frustrated already with their situation at the moment. “I still don't want to give up just yet. I want to show him that life can be meaningful; that there is something he missed out if he is... gone.”

Seongwu paused. “And if my way doesn't work,” he said again. “Then I just need to try another one.”

Jisung smiled in understanding at Seongwu then, though it was still mixed with a bit of sadness. “So, you are trying the ordinary way today, I suppose,” concluded him in the end.

Seongwu nodded, more eagerly this time. “It should be working, don't you think?” asked him back then.

Jisung didn't immediately answer, like he was trying to be more careful to not give the empty promise. “I personally think that it should be working,” he finally answered. “But since I don't know much about him either, I'm not really sure? He could be thinking in the way we don't understand as well.”

Seongwu pouted; didn't like how even Jisung couldn't give him a reassurance.

“But Seongwu,” Jisung decided to address the matter that has been bugging him since before. “Don't be too attached, okay? When things are too much, you should pull the break and protect yourself.”

“Don't worry, Hyung,” Seongwu smiled reassuringly at the older. “I'll be o-”

“ _Anyone has seen Daniel?”_

Someone just had to barge into the room with his dreading question right then- stopping Seongwu from completing his words and instead, making him started to get panicked over the absurd situation. It even looked like he would've stormed out to search for the younger already; if only Jisung wasn't there to pull his hand back at the right time.

“Why are you asking that, Jaehwan?” asked Jisung calmly, hoping to grasp the current situation first.

Jaehwan blinked; like didn't know how to elaborate his words for a second. “I can't seem to find him? I've looked for him in my room, at the deck, and our common room,” he attempted to explain. “But he's not anywhere there. I... don't know where he is?”

“But- you are his roommate!” Seongwu stated while pointing his finger at the other, like he was accusing him for doing something incorrectly. “How come he's gone and you don't know anything about that?”

“I don't know,” Jaehwan frowned upon the question. “Do I look like his caretaker or something?”

“I've given you a small responsibility-”

Jisung quickly clapped his hands as to interrupt the arguments between the two, as he could already see that it wasn't going to end well otherwise. “Okay, can you two calm down for a bit?” he mentioned. “He is most likely still asleep in the crew cabin; have you checked there, Jaehwan?”

“Crew cabin?” Jaehwan blinked. “Why would he be there?”

“Because I told him to sleep there last night,” Jisung revealed lightly. “I found him about to sleep on the couch, when I've just finished checking over the yacht- because he didn't want to bother Jaehwan, he said. That's when I decided to offer him the empty crew cabin instead.”

Seongwu released a deep and relief breath upon knowing that Daniel should be totally alright, before he turned back to Jaehwan with an accusing stare at the younger. “ _See_ , this is what we get if you're running your mouth like you did,” he complained. “He becomes uncomfortable to share a room with you.”

“Well, he should've been there since the start; in all honesty,” Jaehwan retorted back. “... Shouldn't he?”

“You-”

“I mean, that's going to be more comfortable for him too, to not share the room with anyone,” Jaehwan attempted to elaborate more so that the older could understand better. “Of course I don't mind sharing the room too; I just didn't know he's that sensitive back then.”

“But the bed isn't as comfortable there, and you have a spare bed to share,” Seongwu pointed out. “You were the one who should've hold yourself back a bit; especially since you don't know much about him.”

“I know, I know. I promise that's not going to happen again,” Jaehwan replied as quick as he raised both of his hands in the air. “But- shouldn't we check on him for a second, to make sure that he's there?”

_It has always been the same, whenever he closed his eyes.  
_ _The same person. The same words. The same darkness.  
_ _And, the same touch-_

… _Wait._

Daniel opened his eyes very abruptly, the second he realized that the touch was... _different_ ; was coming from a different place- from the reality instead of his dream. And the moment he did it, Daniel could see then; how there was someone else right by his side- though he couldn't picture who that was just yet.

His body reacted much faster, though- probably from the planted memories over years, as he distanced himself from the other person right away. He even went as far by staying near the wall for a second, as if he was really afraid of getting touched for some reason.

-At least, before he realized that it was apparently no one but... Seongwu.

“Seongwu-Hyung,” Daniel released his breath as much. “What- What is- What are you doing here?”

“Uh-”

Seongwu wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say.

When he walked into the room, Seongwu was relieved to know that Daniel was indeed still on the yacht. And yet before he managed to turn around and leave the younger once again, Seongwu managed to see that Daniel didn't seem to be at ease in his sleep. The younger was trashing around while also frowning, and- he could even see that there were the tears right there on Daniel's cheek.

It was obviously different from the sleeping habits they've been talking about just yesterday, he thought as soon. And as he was somehow yearning to soothe whatever was bothering the younger, Seongwu did what his first instinct told him to- which was, wiping those tears off.

Though apparently, that happened to wake Daniel up from his sleep right away.

“... Did I- disturb your sleep-?” asked Seongwu in the end.

“No, it's...” Daniel trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right reason for his behavior since he didn't want to make the older becoming more flustered. “It's okay, I just- had a nightmare,” he settled on that. “I should be thanking you for waking me up instead. Do you need something though, Seongwu-Hyung?”

“Oh,” Seongwu blinked. “Are you okay, now?”

Daniel took a very slight glance at his shaky hands. “Yeah,” he nodded with a smile. “So. Are you going to tell me why you are here so early in the morning, or should I leave you alone, Hyung?”

Seongwu didn't answer it right away, as he wasn't so sure if that was a good idea to tell Daniel the truth; on how they were worried that he would be gone in the middle of night when everyone else was asleep. After all, Seongwu wasn't a fond of offending the younger- unlike Jaehwan.

“ _Is he here?”_

Spoke of the devil.

Jaehwan's head popped out from the door right then, before the said person started looking around the room like he was trying to search for something; until, his gaze happened to land at Daniel.

“Oh, there you are!” Jaehwan exclaimed and showed himself completely, hands were on the hips so that he could show the others how upset he was. “Look, I don't mind that you're sleeping here; of course. But is it hard to tell us just that? We've been looking for you everywhere the whole time!”

“Oh,” Daniel bit his lower lips, feeling at fault immediately as he realized that it seemed he has made another mistake just now. “I'm sorry, I just- didn't want to be a bother anymore, so I figured it's better to sleep in another room...” He paused again. “But- yeah, I should've told you before. I'm so sorry.”

Jaehwan looked very offended, for some reason. “I've told you that you're not disturbing me or my sleep before, and that I was just teasing you,” he processed to say. “And of course you should, what do you-”

“What Jaehwan meant,” Seongwu interrupted quickly, before Jaehwan could do more damages than he already has. “-is that we were worried, Daniel. We didn't want for something to happen to you, and that is also why we prefer for you to tell us something like this as well in the future.”

Daniel looked down at his hands, feeling stupid for not thinking as far. “I didn't know you'd be worried.”

“Of course we are,” Jaehwan mentioned with a scoff. “You're a part of this yacht too.”

Daniel nodded this time, hiding his face from everyone else's stares; as he was too embarrassed to reply the warm words and treatments from them. He didn't think- _never_ thought that his presence did matter as much there. Daniel was just supposed to be someone they accidentally found under the sea, and was then forced to keep until they're back to the land- in three days.

Though of course, such a warmth wasn't usually going to last long.

And this time, Jaehwan had to be that someone who tore that apart; as he suddenly remembered about something. He was widening his eyes in that instant then, while also running out of the room and yelling out the- “ _Shit_ , my jjigae!”

Seongwu went speechless then, couldn't believe what he has just heard. “Kim Jaehwan?!” he shouted as loud, as he was about to chase for the other right away; though, he stopped right before that and decided to turn and look at Daniel once again- for the last time. “I'll get going first, then,” he said hurriedly. “You can have some more rest or sleep until the breakfast is ready. See you there, Daniel-ah!”

With that, Seongwu ran out of the room in that instant.

And from the distance, soon after Daniel could still hear the shout from where Seongwu went to: “Jaehwan, that's our breakfast!”

Thankfully, the jjigae was saved. Or _kind of_ ; as the soup tasted a bit too rich- an evident proof that it was cooked a little bit too long. But aside from that, everything else was more than perfect.

And- more important than everything else, Daniel liked it. _A lot._

Therefore, even though Seongwu wasn't even a fond of something as rich for his breakfast; even though he preferred to have something more... plain and simple, like the pancakes or some other plain pastries, he was more than satisfied to watch how Daniel slurped everything down.

Besides, Seongwu thought; the jjigae tasted better than any other days somehow, for some reason.

* * *

Daniel noticed that the yacht has been at the beach once again since this morning, while the island itself was- a bit different, perhaps? He wasn't quite sure about that, in all honesty. But wherever they were at at the moment, he was told to wait outside the yacht after he was done changing. So he did just that.

Although, Daniel still didn't know what they were going to do or why he wore the wetsuit.

While he was waiting for Seongwu to come out of the yacht, on the distance Daniel could see Sungwoon and Jaehwan who seemed to be busy arranging some of the things on their hands. He couldn't really see what those were, but it looked like a- _board_? Maybe surfboards, then? Or wakeboards; he wasn't sure.

And looking at that, Daniel actually already had this urge to approach and help them. After all, he didn't have anything else to do at the moment as he still needed to wait for the older to come out. But then he remembered the not so eventful happening last time; when Sungwoon told him frankly that he couldn't, so he stopped his steps in the middle way and decided to just stay idle instead.

But today was proven to be different; it seemed.

Because the second Daniel's eyes met Jaehwan's, somehow the later was waving his hand at Daniel; like asking for him to come over. Daniel even turned and checked over his surroundings first; wanted to make sure that it really was for him, before finally running towards Jaehwan after he's been sure of it.

Jaehwan didn't say much even when Daniel has arrived by his side then, instead handing over the pump. “Here,” he said as short, like expecting the other to understand by himself. “Pump these tubes.”

Daniel took everything from Jaehwan, but he didn't get started right away. Instead, he took one hesitant glance at the other person there as to make sure that he was allowed to do that. After all, the very same person has also warned him that Jaehwan would do exactly that and he should refuse.

But surprisingly, Sungwoon didn't say anything about that and just gave Daniel a nod; like giving him the silent agreement to continue with what he was about to do- without any hassles like the previous day.

Daniel wanted to question that, to be honest; but at the same time, he was afraid that Sungwoon would take the permission back and tell Daniel to stand still. So instead, he decided to quietly do what he could do about the tubes and all at the moment.

Well- that was until Seongwu came into the picture not too long after; half-running towards the younger as excitedly already, like he couldn't wait to tell the other about the new plan he's arranged before.

“What are you doing-?” asked Seongwu curiously, while peeking over Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel turned around as quick, being surprised as he didn't quite expect for someone to talk with him at the close proximity like that. “Hyung,” protested him right away, though he also started to worry as well; on whether the older would detest what he was doing at the moment.

Seongwu blinked innocently, finger was quick to point out the deflated tubes. “Are you inflating them?”

Daniel was hesitant for some seconds, although there seemed to be no discomfort from the later either. “Um- Yes?” offered him in the end; as he still needed to answer that nevertheless.

“Oh,” Seongwu sounded- and looked even more excited, for an unknown reason. “Let me try that too.”

Daniel gaped, and remained at that position for a little while. He never expected Seongwu to agree with the idea of him helping the yacht's crews, moreover for he himself to also join them. “You want to try?” repeated him in the same disbelief then.

Seongwu nodded eagerly, like there was nothing wrong with that. “Yeah,” he answered quickly. “But I've never done it before, so you need to teach me first.”

Daniel still looked uncertain and worried, though he decided to follow what the other want for now; as he was handing over the pump to Seongwu. “Just press this down,” he guided then. “That's about all-”

But apparently, Sungwoon became the person who burst the bubble as soon instead; being the one who took the pump away from Daniel's hand. “No,” he stated as firm then. “I allowed him to help us because you weren't around just yet. But you're here now, so you two should start getting ready as well.”

Seongwu pouted. “But I haven't even had the chance to try it, Hyung,” whined him afterwards.

“Just let Jaehwan continue that for you,” Sungwoon mentioned as he pointed his chin towards the poor victim on the side. “We don't have time for this, if you want your schedule to still work accordingly.”

Jaehwan frowned, as he was being mentioned out of nowhere- and without his consent. “I need to start preparing for our lunch, though,” protested him timidly then.

But Sungwoon did nothing aside from shrugging the matter; like that wasn't a big deal. “You just need to pump two tubes and then you're good to go,” he elaborated more detailed. “It won't take that long, and you still have enough time to prepare whatever it is for your lunch, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan frowned, though he decided to not say anything else; since he did know that he was capable to do as much as well. He was hired to be the chef of the yacht for his ability in the kitchen, after all.

Knowing that Jaehwan wouldn't retort his words back anymore, Sungwoon turned his attention back to the other two. He bent forward to take something from the ground then- something like a strap, before handing the thing over to Seongwu. “Here,” he said again. “Wear this, and don't forget to warm yourself up for a little bit to prevent yourself from getting injured.”

In the meantime, Daniel let his eyes wandered from the strap towards the end of the string; where there was a bodyboard attached on it.

 _Oh,_ Daniel thought then; looking at those, now he got the gist on what they were going to do now. So he waited for some more seconds, for Sungwoon to finally hand his strap over and tell him to wear it as well- because, of course he would be doing the same thing-?

But strangely, Sungwoon never did that and instead, was back being busy with the surfboard.

“Can you surf?”

Seongwu's voice surprised Daniel, as it also made him turning his attention back to the later as soon; who apparently was still tilting his head to the side like he was in wonder.

“... A little?” answered Daniel then, while scratching his head.

Seongwu responded back with an understanding nod. “You can use the surfboard,” he pointed at where Sungwoon was at the moment. “I'll have to stick with the bodyboard, but you'll have Sungwoon-Hyung's supervision if you want to surf. Don't mind me here.”

Daniel blinked in confusion for a second, before the realization hit him. “You can't surf,” stated him.

And- Seongwu grinned bashfully upon the statement, without even denying it. “I don't usually get to do this kind of sports,” he confessed with a small voice. “I- Well, as you've already known, I prefer... diving.”

“Then why are you doing this-?” asked Daniel again, as he was becoming even more confused than ever.

Seongwu shrugged instead. “Surfing is something that's more... ordinary- don't you think?” he offered then. “I mean, you can always go to the beach and rent the surfboard with cheap price; then you're ready to go. So... I just want you to enjoy what you also normally can.”

He paused. “Outside here.”

Another stop. “... Even without me later.”

Daniel could feel the guilt has started to wash over him right then, as he never wanted the older to have to do as far just for his sake. “You... don't have to do this, Seongwu-Hyung,” whispered him then.

“It's alright!” Seongwu shook his head cheerfully. “I think a change once in a while is also fun; you should not worry about it as much- (Daniel has opened his mouth, and about to retort the words.) - _and_ we can just do it until one of us is tired? We still have the tubes Jaehwan at pumps.

Daniel remained in silence for a moment again, like trying to consider some of the options they had. But as the more thought about it the more he was sure that the older wouldn't waver either, he chuckled in amusement over the thought; at the end.

“If you say so, Hyung,” agreed Daniel with a nod then.

The surfing wasn't bad at all- and even considered a success, perhaps; since the younger was apparently quite good in that. He could ride on the waves good, up to the point where it was too shallow for him to continue. Even Sungwoon, who has learned a bit of it- for the sake of his job, was outlived sometimes.

 _Well,_ that was for Daniel.

For Seongwu, things were rather different.

It took him quite a long time to ride on the waves every single time; like, he couldn't get on when he was supposed to jump and let the water took him to the shore. And when he decided it was the right time to get into it, somehow it never worked; as he would stop in the middle of way instead.

Maybe that wasn't all bad, but Seongwu even sometimes would fell from the board- just out of nowhere and got chocked over the water. Or once, which was happening just right then- with Daniel as the witness of his clumsy ass, Seongwu was getting a hit on the head by his own board, through the unknown way that even Seongwu himself couldn't really remember.

That very last one was, sending Daniel into the fits of laughter right away then- even to the point where he lost his balance on the board and fell into the water as well, while he was watching on the process of what has happened and also how hilarious Seongwu's expression was.

“You shouldn't laugh over someone's suffering,” protested Seongwu with a pout, a part of it was to hide his own embarrassment over his own stupidity.

“I didn't know that you can also do a slapstick comedy like that,” replied Daniel instead with a giggle.

“ _Hey!_ ”

Daniel wasn't that dense- of course, and he knew that Seongwu didn't like what they were doing at the moment either. And so, he decided to offer the way out instead. “You want to go back to the beach?” he asked in the end. “I'm honestly quite tired already; we've been in the water for quite long, I guess?”

And Seongwu couldn't be more delightful than that; as if that was what he's been waiting for so long.

Seongwu watched as Daniel went down straight to the sand and sat down there, thinking that they were finally going to have the kind of vacation he could enjoy- like, maybe watching the view and having such a meaningful conversation.

Though, it seemed that the younger of the two had a different idea about resting at the beach meant.

Because when Seongwu was sitting down by his side, Daniel somehow couldn't just stay still at his place. Instead, he started digging the sand that has been separating him and Seongwu; for an unknown reason.

But Seongwu just thought that maybe the younger wanted to play with the sand- building the sandcastle or- _well_ , something like that. And so, he decided to let the other be for the meantime.

Daniel didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon though, while the hole was also getting even deeper.

And the curiosity also started kicking inside Seongwu, since he still couldn't grasp on what the other was trying to do even after as much observation. “... What are you doing, Daniel?” asked him in the end.

Daniel didn't quite answer that and just smiled at the older. “Come here, Hyung,” told him instead then.

Seongwu blinked upon seeing the sight right in front of him, as he was still not used with the hypnotizing smile that Daniel sometimes threw on him. And while he was on the trance, he didn't even get to realize that his hands were already taken by the later and then also placed into the hole he has made before.

Seongwu only came back to his sense some time later; when it's been too late, and when his hands have been totally buried under the sand right there. He blinked again then; and in panic, he turned to look at Daniel- who was currently grinning as wide like he was very satisfied with the outcome.

“What- Daniel?!” Seongwu shouted anxiously. “What are you doing- let me out of here!”

But no matter how Seongwu pleaded for the younger to get him out of there, Daniel didn't seem to care enough. Instead, the other was laughing aloud before he stood up and ran straight to the sea, taking the tube on his way and- practically leaving Seongwu to stay there with the buried hands; just like that.

It took some minutes for Seongwu to get his hands out.

And as soon he has done with that, his eyes were immediately searching for the culprit- who apparently, seemed to be resting just _great_ , by floating on the tube in the middle of the sea.

 _Oh_ , Seongwu gritted his teeth; he was so going to show who the boss was.

Thus, when he has finally managed to free himself from the sand's nightmare, Seongwu was then quietly snooping towards where Daniel was. He even went under water when he thought he has been too close to the other, so that Daniel would still have no idea on his whereabouts in case he was looking around.

That worked great, as it looked like the younger didn't seem to notice that he's been out of the sand for some time already and- just rested comfortably on his tube like he had no worries for the whole time. At least, until Seongwu decided that he's been close enough with the younger now- to get out of the water and surprise Daniel out already, along with such a loud shout.

And surprised Daniel was.

… Even to the point he accidentally screamed out of his lungs, before falling from the tube itself.

Seongwu laughed as hard upon watching the scene right in front of him; feeling satisfied for successfully taking his revenge on everything Daniel has done to him. His eyes darted to the side soon after, spotting an unoccupied tube that would be easy to claim at the moment. So Seongwu grinned; and without much of thinking, he was swimming right into the middle of the tube- so that he could hop onto it from there.

In his mind, it should be easy; he just needed to push his hands at the sides of the the tube, and that was about all-? He should be able to get up there with that one swift movement.

But in reality... Seongwu seemed to not be able to do that, even after an umpteenth try. Instead, he'd be either fell straight to the water as soon he has jumped, or got stuck without being able to pull himself up properly once again. Well- either way, that was obviously a total mess.

Daniel, who has slowly gained his sense back after the previous shock, was now watching over the scene right in front of him with such an amusement; as he couldn't believe that Seongwu was able to do those- _slapsticks_ as much. Daniel shook his head as he held his laughter back then, stretching his hand towards the other as an offer of the help. After all, he still didn't have the heart to do nothing and just watch.

But Seongwu glared at Daniel instead; seemingly was still mad at him for what he has done back then. “I can do that myself,” claimed him confidently, as he slapped the offered hand away.

Daniel chuckled upon the reaction- it wasn't like he didn't expect that to happen, after all.

“Well,” Daniel continued once again, this time while circling around the tube with a smirk on his face like he had another plan. “If you say so.” And- hopped onto the tube as swiftly with only one try, he was.

Seongwu gasped as loud then, speechless as he didn't think that the younger would've done that to him. “Why are you up there again-?” he asked; sounded like he was betrayed by the other. “I want to have the turn too!”

“You told me that you can do it yourself, though?” stated Daniel as a matter of fact then.

“But you are on it,” Seongwu pointed out the obvious. “How can I get up on it with you being there?”

Daniel acted like he was thinking about the matter for a little while- although both of them knew that he didn't really do it. “I don't know?” answered him in the end with a shrug.

Seongwu pouted. He was tired, and it's quite hot; the weather was, since it's been noon already by then. He wanted to be up there so that he could take a rest- preferably with Daniel as well, but he was also too lazy to get back to the beach and take another tube. He still couldn't believe the fact that the other refused to give that up for him- although, given that it was actually his own mistake to not bring his own tube and also to reject the offer from Daniel before. But still-

 _Oh well,_ Seongwu thought; if Daniel didn't want to do so, then he just needed to do it by himself.

So Seongwu was taking another sharp glance at Daniel once- for the last time, before he jumped right on the tube; completely dismissing how Daniel has been there already for some minutes.

“Ow- Hyung- What are you-”

Daniel shot his head up, as soon he could feel the sudden and unexpected weight right on his stomach. He did think that Seongwu would've attempted to push him off of the tube, but he definitely didn't think as far as how the older would've gotten himself on the tube- with Daniel still on it, as it would make him lying right on the top of the younger himself.

“Hyung, why are you up here-” complained Daniel right away, as he was trying to position himself better so that he wouldn't get squeezed by the older down.

“Because I want to lie on the tube?” Seongwu answered, while he was also still busy fidgeting to find the best position to be there. “See; I've told you that I can do this myself- now _stop moving already,_ Daniel.”

“But- Hyung, where are you slipping your hand to-” Daniel sounded very uncomfortable at the moment. “I- Alright, alright; I get it. I'll get down and leave the tube for you, but you have to do that as well. I can't move around at all with you locking my arm here, Seongwu-Hyung.”

A brief of silence, as it seemed that Seongwu was in the middle of trying just as requested for a moment.

But what came out from Seongwu's mouth next was, at least for Daniel, rather surprising; “I can't.”

“Hyung, _please_ ,” pushed Daniel once again; he was seriously uncomfortable there.

“No, _I can't,_ ” Seongwu repeated himself, looking all bashful by himself for some reason. “I... The thing is, I think my hand is stuck there; I can't pull it out. Can't you lift your body up for a little while, Daniel-ah?”

Daniel couldn't believe what he has just heard. Never once in his life, he thought that he would have the experience to get stuck on a swimming tube in the middle of ocean with someone else- whom he barely knew. As much as he wished to die, he didn't even want to die like this.

He turned to look at Seongwu then, wanting to make sure if the older was speaking the truth or- _maybe,_ he was just trying to tease Daniel about that. But- _well_ , Seongwu's expression as soon they had a staring contest right there was telling him that the later was like, a hundred percent serious.

Thankfully, Sungwoon came out of the yacht to tidy their surfboards and tubes up and also call them for a lunch; after some long, painful minutes where none of them couldn't move from their places. Though, they had to bear with the stunned and amused look at the older when Seongwu asked for his help since- Daniel quoted, unquoted, they are somehow stuck with each other.

Sungwoon just sighed deeply then; didn't even bother to hide his what-should-I-do-with-you look, while he was separating their limbs that for an unknown reason- for a reason that even Sungwoon didn't want to know, getting tangled one with another.

Seongwu sighed as deep then, when he was finally freed from the other person. “Thank you, Hyung,” he told the older gratefully then. “You really save us just now; I was almost getting a cramp.”

Sungwoon nodded without saying too much things, as he was dragging the surfboards back to the yacht. “You should clean yourself up quickly,” he stated instead. “The sun is blazing too much at this hour.”

Honestly, that was a weird conversation; Daniel thought as he listened to that. But as it seemed that the older understood what that was all about, he decided to shrug it off as it was probably just their inner talk or- something not too important either.

.

.


	5. Day 2 - The Normality (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (continuation of part 1)
> 
> Day two has come, and that means Seongwu will have to make an effort and 'fight' once again, so that Daniel will finally able to see what he wants the younger to see. And since the luxury has failed Seongwu the day before, he thinks of doing another approach this time. The question remains the same, though; can he successfully do that, this time?

.

.

Seongwu huffed aloud as he slammed himself onto the couch, feeling even more exhausted after all the happening on the tube- when he was supposed to take a rest.

And aside from that, Seongwu also felt a bit guilty for making the younger feeling so uncomfortable during their time stuck together there. Even until now, it was actually quite obvious that Daniel still felt a bit weird for what has happened-

“Jaehwan,” Seongwu decided to just try the simplest one first, in hope to ease the mood between them. “How about our lunch?”

“It's ready!” Jaehwan answered from the kitchen. “Just let me know which one you prefer.”

Seongwu took a glance at Daniel with a small smile. “Do you like naengmyeon?” he asked, as he was trying to be as civilized as possible. “I originally wanted Jaehwan to make some milmyeon, but he said it's hard to make that without a preparation since the noodles is different.”

“Oh,” Daniel blinked; was surprised over today's preparation once again. “Well, it is indeed different.”

Daniel paused, getting worried as he could see a pout was formed at the other's face. “But naengmyeon is alright, I like them as much too,” he quickly added. “Don't worry about it, Hyung.”

“Good,” Seongwu sighed in relief. “Do you prefer the normal one or bibim-naengmyeon, then?”

Daniel wasn't sure which one he needed to answer, as he didn't want to pick the one that wasn't there.

“Oh,” Seongwu seemed to understand what the matter was though, thankfully; as he started explaining more about his question. “Any of them is fine; Jaehwan has prepared the broth for both of them.”

“Really,” Daniel replied with a soft smile. “If that so, I'll get the bibim-naengmyon- thank you.”

Seongwu nodded and turned to look at the kitchen then, where Jaehwan has been waiting for the order to come from the older. “One bibim-naengmyeon, and one naengmyeon for us; then,” mentioned him.

Jaehwan nodded back and was gone into the kitchen back again, preparing the dishes as quick for them.

But something was kind of disturbing in the dining table, ever since the order has been dropped back then. And that came in a form of Hwang Minhyun, who somehow seemed to be paying attention at Seongwu even more; after listening what the other wanted to get for his lunch. He was even being pretty obvious about that; as if wanted Seongwu himself to realize and ask away about it.

Seongwu wanted to ignore that, honestly. But Daniel was there beside him, seemingly to notice it as well and- started becoming a bit anxious, so he knew that he had to do something about the matter. “What is it, Minhyun-ah?” asked him in the end with a sigh.

“Naengmyeon?” asked Minhyun as short instead, raising his eyebrows on the process.

Seongwu shrugged the question, trying to make it sounded like not a big deal; as it should be. “I don't feel like eating any spicy food at the moment.”

“Because-?” pushed Minhyun further.

Seongwu sighed once again and pouted; obviously didn't want to tell the real reason about that, and yet also knew that there was no way he could lie at Minhyun- who always read him as easy. “I don't feel too good, Minhyun,” he finally confessed. “But don't worry about that; it's just because of the sun, I think-? Give me some hours to rest and I'll be good to go once again.”

Minhyun seemed to have expected such an answer would've come from the other, as he was taking out a small container filled with the identical pills from the shelf behind him right away. He put the container in front of Seongwu afterwards; still with no words, like he knew Seongwu would've understood it.

“I don't need this,” Seongwu said instead, pushing the container away from him. “I just need the rest.”

Minhyun didn't seem to hear- or to care enough about the dismissal. “Eat that after you're finished with your naengmyeon,” he said with the finality in his voice. “Being under the sun for too long is not good for you; especially since you tend to have a lower blood pressure. So- drink that as the precaution; it's only a supplement, and I'll check up on you as well.”

Seongwu didn't do anything; didn't seem to even have the will to touch the pills, as he just continued eating his own naengmyeon as normal as he could.

“Seongwu,” called Minhyun out, this time sounded more like a serious warning.

“Okay, okay; I'll eat it,” Seongwu gave up in the end, as he knew that it was only a matter of time for him to follow what Minhyun has told him to. “It's not even that long, honestly; you're just overreacting.”

Minhyun responded with a shrug. “Better be safe than sorry,” stated him indifferently.

Seongwu rolled his eyes lazily; didn't seem to want to deal with the other for a second longer, as he then diverted his attention back at Daniel instead. “I actually planned on taking you to kayak after this lunch,” he said with another pout, looking disappointed over the turn of events. “But I guess it's better for me to skip it today. You can still go with Sungwoon-Hyung, though; he should've had the preparation ready.”

Seongwu lied down on his bed- a pout was also on his face, as soon he has finished drinking up the pills from Minhyun before. He was obviously still dissatisfied over the fact that he couldn't join Daniel for the activity he has planned by his own, although he also knew that his situation couldn't be helped.

Seongwu sighed for the last time then, before closing his eyes as he wished to get a good sleep for some hours.

Unless, of course, someone just had to knock on the door right when he was about to do that.

He didn't say a thing and just frowned, waiting for whoever that was to come into the room. And- in fact, Seongwu should've known; that the hesitance the person portrayed behind the door would only mean it was none other than Daniel, of everyone else.

But still, Seongwu was more than just surprised. He didn't even expect for the younger to come and visit him, as he should be out there kayaking with Sungwoon.

“Daniel?” He blinked and sat up at his place in concern. “What- Why are you here? What's the matter?”

“No- no, you shouldn't get up,” replied Daniel hurriedly.

Daniel walked further into the room, and only then Seongwu could finally see that there was something on the other's hand. It seemed to be a glass of... something? Seongwu wasn't really sure what that was, but it had a white color that looked a bit muddy _,_ there.

“Um. This is a coconut water,” Daniel explained quickly; as he seemed to realize that Seongwu was quite confused on what he has brought over, before handing it towards the older right away. “It's good to get your blood-pressure increased- I've asked Minhyun-sshi about that too, and he said you can drink it.”

“Oh,” Seongwu blinked awkwardly once, before immediately taking the glass from Daniel. “Thank you.”

Seongwu drank the coconut water slowly, while his eyes were still trained on Daniel- who was seemingly looking around and searching for something. Though after a brief moment, when it seemed that he was unable to find whatever that was, the younger was instead sitting by the side of the older's bed for some reason. Honestly, Seongwu even thought that it looked a bit weird; especially, since the other was acting like he wanted to sit there with as little space as possible, and- it looked pretty damn uncomfortable.

“You can go already, Daniel,” Seongwu mentioned and tilted his head, thinking that maybe the later was waiting for his glass to be finished. “I'll get Jaehwan to take this from the room later.”

Daniel gulped down as to respond that; seemed to be thinking about something else in his mind. “In fact I'm...” he sounded so hesitant already. “I'm thinking to stay here. Accompanying you a bit, maybe? Since I don't think it's right for me to have fun when you're staying on the bed because of sick.”

“Huh?” Seongwu seemed to be confused once again for a second. “It's alright, you can get out and enjoy your time- if you don't like kayak, you can even do something else. Don't worry about me, I'm good!”

“But you're like this because of my carelessness,” Daniel continued while looking down at his hands this time. “I should've been more thoughtful about your condition and situation, and prevent you from being under the sun too much. I'm... I'm so sorry about that.”

Seongwu frowned, somehow was unable to understand the narration. “What are you talking about?” he processed to say. “I should be the one taking care of myself, Daniel. You're not at fault.”

But Daniel shook his head, looking rather guilty already. “It's definitely my fault,” he claimed once again. And it was just a mere second- maybe Seongwu was imagining it only, even; but he seemed to see a pair of brimming eyes there. “I've always been doing that- doing something in the wrong way, making people inconvenienced with my own incapability. I don't even get why I always do it like-”

“Hey,” Seongwu decided to stop Daniel's nonsense by reaching out to his hand softly, hoping that would be able to calm the younger down already. “Don't say it like that, Daniel. You didn't know about that, it's not fair to blame yourself for your lack of knowledge when I could've told you but chose to not to.”

“But, Seongwu-Hyung, you're hurt-”

“Shush now,” Seongwu hurriedly silenced the other up again and smiled. “I'm not hurt; I just need a little bit of rest- Minhyun has told us so, hasn't he?”

Daniel looked at Seongwu skeptically. “... Well- actually, outside he's been talking about how your family is going to fire him if they know about your condition right now?” he told the older. “That doesn't sound like you're going to need just a bit of rest.”

“Minhyun is clearly exaggerating,” Seongwu sighed as he talked. “None of my family members are going to care about my well-being- _at all,_ for as long as I'm not being an embarrassment for them.”

“They seem to care, though,” Daniel rebutted, though he seemed to be careful to say that out. “I mean- isn't that obvious? Since they give you whatever you want, and let you live with as much privileges too; however you want.”

Seongwu shrugged; like he has gotten as much questions that same old. “It's all for publication,” he told the younger then. “They can't have a poor family member to appear in public, so it's better to just give me everything as well- even if I'm not involved in the business.”

Daniel blinked this time. “You're not in your family business-?” confirmed him back.

“Nope, never,” Seongwu grinned back at the younger. “ _Oh-_ for a month, maybe? I don't remember it as much, but they got rid of me as soon back then. So right now I'm not in the family business, and also not going to inherit anything from that- not even a handful of the lands they own.”

Daniel seemed to still have something else to say about the unexpected situation he has just learnt, but thankfully managed to prevent himself from doing that; albeit, barely. He's been feeling guilty already by now, upon the fact that he's always thought that Seongwu was lucky to have the Ong family behind him- which apparently, wasn't really the case.

Seongwu thought about the matter a bit more, and decided to reveal some more things towards Daniel. “They trust my younger brother more,” Seongwu continued then. “Or they don't trust me? I guess that's more like it; although it's also most likely because of my own doing as well.”

“Why?” Daniel asked in wonder. “What did you do?”

Seongwu seemed to be thinking on how he should say it for a second, before grinning even wider. “I was rebelling,” he finally said. “-Well, technically I still am.”

“You- what?”

“ _Rebelling,_ ” repeated Seongwu again.

Daniel didn't say a thing this time; seemed still trying to grasp on what was actually going on there.

“Because what I had, it's not my life, Daniel. It has never been one,” he attempted to explain then. “Everyday, with no exception, since I woke up up until I went to the bed again... everything was planned by my family.”

Seongwu stopped for a second to take his hand out, opening the palm as wide.

“What I do.” He folded his thumb first.  
“What I wear.” He folded his index finger then.  
“What I eat.” He folded his middle finger this time.  
“Whom I play with.” He folded the next finger in turn.  
“Where I have to be...” He folded the last finger standing.

“Even the tiniest part of my day, all of them are included,” Seongwu continued to say, showing his fist at the younger. “And I did that for more than fifteen years; without skipping a day. I guess that's my limit-? As I started having it enough from that time forward and decided to go against them. I started it with a small thing, like making excuse to get the schedule changed. But it didn't work that well, so...”

Seongwu paused for a second. “I went big,” ended him.

“What?” Daniel blinked. “Went big how?”

“Maybe you should guess first, what my major in the university is,” questioned Seongwu all of sudden.

“... Business?” answered Daniel with the first thing he had in mind.

“It's Korean Literature,” Seongwu responded as quick; like he knew that Daniel wasn't going to answer it correctly. “I secretly applied to that with a help of my friend- it's Minhyun, anyway. And- oh, it's the best expression I've ever seen in my life; what my father had when he knew I'm going for a different path.”

“And?” Daniel seemed to be curious. “Do you think it change anything for the better? Did that... _work_?”

Seongwu shrugged. “Here I am, unattached from my family except for the wealth?” he answered as light then. “One might think it didn't work, honestly. But for me, it works wonder? Because they don't matter anymore, and now I have those who truly care for me in exchange for that.”

Seongwu stopped as to think for some more seconds. “Like... Minhyun? That's the one and most-”

“Seongwu?”

The door was knocked so abruptly right then; stopping Seongwu from finishing his words, as well making the two of them jumped in surprise upon the interruption. And- what surprised them more was, the fact that the owner of the voice was apparently also belonged to the one he has just mentioned. Hwang Minhyun himself- _yes_ ; though, Seongwu wasn't really sure if the other has heard him or not.

 _Well,_ Seongwu thought as he shrugged it off; it's not like he was badmouthing the other just now.

“Yes?” answered Seongwu then, as he was taking a glance at Daniel by his side.

“Get some sleep,” Minhyun continued, soon after he has received the acknowledgment of his presence right there. “Else, I'll have you staying inside the yacht for the whole day tomorrow; your choice.”

“Hey! That's not fair-?!” Seongwu shouted, as loud as he could; like he was afraid that Minhyun wouldn't get to hear him. “I want to play too; you can't do that to me!”

“Then get better,” stated Minhyun as a matter of fact, with no emotion at all.

Seongwu huffed, feeling annoyed at the other by himself. “I'm sleeping now!” answered him back.

Daniel took the statement, as well as how Seongwu started lying down on the bed right after that, as the cue for him to finally leave the room. He stood up from the bed then, turning at Seongwu with a smile to bid his farewell for now.

“I'll get going then, Hyung,” he said while pointing at the door. “See you again later- _uh,_ at the dinner?”

Daniel was about to walk away from Seongwu right then, when the older suddenly grabbed on his hand. “Um,” Seongwu sounded unusually hesitant. “Actually, can you just stay here instead?”

Daniel blinked; definitely didn't expect for the words to be asked. “Huh?” responded him blankly.

“I mean-” Seongwu attempted to redeem himself as quick. “If... you don't have anything to do? You said that you're not going to go for kayaking so... _uh,_ but of course, if you want to have some rest by yourself or if you want to have fun somewhere around instead, you can.”

Daniel remained in silence for some more seconds, like he was still trying to process what has happened just now. And Seongwu was about to retract his words back because- _really,_ this was so embarrassing for him. He didn't even know why he said that to the younger; the more he thought about it, he felt more and more stupid- for an obvious reason.

But- “Okay.” Daniel unexpectedly, somehow, agreed with his weird proposition.

“Huh-?”

Daniel scratched his head then. “Well, you don't feel good at the moment; so I guess it's better if there's someone with you, in case something happens?” explained him rather awkwardly.

And when Seongwu didn't answer, Daniel decided to just add- _something._ “... Isn't it what you meant?”

“I-” _Of course Seongwu didn't think as far,_ but there was nothing he could say to explain his reason. He didn't even have any reason! And so, he decided to nod along instead. “Yeah, I- I'll feel more comfortable if you're here for... that.”

Daniel nodded, seemingly thinking something for a moment before opening his mouth once again. “Can I read something from this room while you're sleeping?” Daniel asked as he leaned over and picked the first book he saw on the desk up. “Like this one, perhaps; to kill my time?”

“Sure,” Seongwu answered hurriedly without really paying attention on which book it was, as he instead pulled the cover up to his neck and waited for Daniel to lean comfortably on the bedpost before closing his eyes with a relieved sigh. “See you later then, Daniel-ah.”

“Have a nice sleep, Seongwu-Hyung,” answered Daniel, absentmindedly while patting Seongwu's head.

* * *

When the dinner time finally came, Jaehwan decided to be the one who called both Seongwu and Daniel out from the bedroom. He thought that it would be fun for him to tease Seongwu along the way, since it wasn't usual for the older to act the way he was around Daniel. But- _well, well_. Who knew that Jaehwan would instead find a more interesting sight inside?

There, on Seongwu's bed, Jaehwan could see the two of them were apparently sleeping as soundly. The younger of the two was still on the sitting position- at the very least, with his head leaning to Seongwu's direction. But Seongwu there, he was- Jaehwan could've just said, snuggling on Daniel's waist.

So of course, what Jaehwan did after seeing that was- taking a picture of them.

 _Well,_ not just one pictures but more and more of them; until his giggles ended up waking Seongwu up from his deep sleep.

Seongwu stabbed the pajeon that was served right in front of him with his fork repeatedly, while his eyes were glaring at a certain person for the whole time; following him wherever he went. Of course, usually Seongwu would eat them with the chopsticks- like a normal person would. But unfortunately, right now he was on the verge of stabbing ~~someone~~ something. And since he couldn't do that with a chopstick, a fork would do well as the substitute.

“Don't play with your food,” Jisung, who decided to join the dinner again today since there wasn't much to do, finally called Seongwu out for his doing. “-And eat already.”

“I'm waiting for Daniel's portion of pajeon,” Seongwu answered with a frown, before pointing his fork at Jaehwan this time. “And! He can't take a picture of us like that! It's breaching my privacy, I'll sue you for that if you're not going to delete them, Jaehwan.”

“ _Oh, how scary,_ ” Jaehwan reacted very lightly that it was making Seongwu even more annoyed. “But Seongwu-Hyung, you're the one who did whatever it is you are feeling embarrassed of. I was just taking a picture to remember the beautiful moment.” He grinned in victory while putting another pajeon at the plate. “So why did you do that to Daniel, Hyung?”

“What did you do, Seongwu?” Minhyun decided to ask. “I didn't see the pictures, but it couldn't be that bad, I suppose? You're a- normal sleeper, you wouldn't do something embarrassing enough.”

“I-” Seongwu stopped, while his memory was playing back the moment he woke up and realized that his head was right by Daniel's waist somehow. “I'm not doing anything-” And he flushed, as soon as he was reminded how his lips were literally touching Daniel's leg. “I was just sleeping!” shouted him in the end.

Minhyun raised his eyebrow in confusion then. “Then why are you getting-”

“I'm not getting red? My skin is normal,” cut Seongwu off again, this time as he was rubbing his cheeks.

“... What?” Minhyun was getting even more confused. “I didn't say-”

“Let's just eat,” Seongwu decided to end the stupid conversation, realizing that the more he talk then he would most likely embarrassed himself more. He didn't even get why he couldn't talk normally regarding the matter, somehow. “Where is Daniel's pajeon, Jaehwan? And where is Sungwoon-Hyung?”

“Sungwoon is getting makgeolli and soju from the storeroom,” Jisung answered. “He'll be here soon.”

Seongwu nooded in acknowledgment, before turning back to Jaehwan. “Jaehwan, where-”

“Here, here, Your Highness,” Jaehwan appeared with one plate of pajeon that looked a bit different with the rest, before placing it right in front of Daniel. “This one doesn't have any seafood in it, and I've made sure to clean up everything thoroughly before using them to make them; it should be safe.”

“Oh,” Daniel responded with a hint of surprise. “Thank you, you don't have to prepare as detailed; I'll be okay even without you doing all this hassle.”

“Don't mind that,” Jaehwan waved it off instead. “Minhyun-Hyung is definitely going to kill me if there is more of the happenings happen on the yacht because someone's recklessness.” He leaned closer to Daniel to whisper- “He hates having something to work on, you know.”

“I can hear that, Jaehwan,” told Minhyun from the side, though he still had his straight expression.

“I did mean it to be heard,” replied Jaehwan back with a wide grin.

Minhyun sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes lazily. “Well then, for your records, it's true that I don't like having to work because of some silly things like you didn't clean the utensils enough-”

The arguments seemed to never stop on the table, Daniel observed. Previously it was between Seongwu and Jaehwan, then Seongwu and Minhyun, and now it was Minhyun and Jaehwan's turn; it seemed. And yet in the midst of this, there was Jisung who seemed to be very sused with such a messy situation as he remained silent and instead eating his dinner like there was nothing happened.

It was amusing, Daniel thought; that despite how messy the situation was and how they were seemingly at each other's throats like that, he could still feel the warmth seeping in the air. It was as if that was just the way they were having fun together- to argue over some silly matters.

Daniel didn't even remember when the last time he had a proper and civilized argument with someone.

Though, as much fun he had just by watching them interacting with each other, Daniel also felt a bit out of place; as he didn't understand a lot of the topics they were talking about.

Thankfully though, Sungwoon finally broke them apart by appearing in the room with some drinks on his hands. Daniel took that as the chance for him to escape from the situation, as he was hurriedly standing up and helping the older to arrange the drink then.

“Oh, Hyung!” Seongwu exclaimed happily, hand was reaching to the makgeolli in that instant. “You were taking so long back there, so we've started eating without you already. I'm too hungry!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sungwoon answered nonchalantly as he sat down beside Daniel. “I didn't expect anything from you, Seongwu.” He munched the first bite of the pajeon. “But someone just had to place the drinks not at the usual place, so I need to search for them first.”

“Oh.” -...And that was all Jaehwan had to say for everyone to know that he was the culprit.

“Yah, why did you do that?” Sungwoon immediately complained and slammed his chopsticks down. “I've explained to you before, how we should arrange the things in the storeroom so that it'd be easier for us to look for them again-”

And, that also how the argument on the table has started again; hopefully, not for the whole night.

After most of the people have been back to their respective rooms, Seongwu was still outside; sitting on the beach chair on the deck as he was enjoying the night breezes. Minhyun has told him to have the rest again before, but honestly he wasn't sleepy just yet- must be because he has had a good sleep before.

And- speaking of which; Seongwu remembered about Daniel once again, now that he thought about it.

He still didn't understand the younger- didn't know what was bothering Daniel badly, that somehow has made him thought it was the best for him to... be gone. He only got the gist that whatever the thing was, it seemed to have broken Daniel to the point he thought of himself rather- _worthless_.

Seongwu hated that, every time he had to hear the sorry came out of Daniel's mouth- when most of the times, it wasn't even his fault to begin with-

“Oh, Seongwu-Hyung?” Someone's voice broke his trail of thoughts immediately; which happened to be Daniel himself in a flesh. Daniel tilted his head curiously then, as he approached the older. “Why are you not resting in your room? It's chilly out here and you're not feeling well.”

Daniel didn't deserve to think about himself like that, Seongwu continued his thought for a bit longer; as the younger was the most thoughtful person he ever met- and probably also the most cheerful and even teaseful one when he didn't think about some wrong things as well.

“It's fine; I'm feeling much better already,” Seongwu finally replied with a smile, eyes were darted to the can on Daniel's hand. “Are you still going to drink, after all those rounds we had back then?”

Daniel grinned and sat down at the other chair. “I like drinking,” he said as he took a gulp of the beer on his hand. “And I have a high tolerance too; this much isn't going to make me drunk and lose myself.”

Seongwu just nodded without saying a thing, while he was also shamelessly staring at the younger's face beside him- who was, by the way, seemingly to be immersed in watching the night sky again just like the previous night they were outside. And that reminded him of what they were talking about that time too.

“You are not allowed to say that I should give up again,” Seongwu blurted out. “-because I still won't.”

Daniel turned his attention back at Seongwu and chuckled. “I got the message, Seongwu-Hyung,” he said back in amusement. “I'd prefer you to not try as hard, but... thank you, for trying this far just for me.”

“It isn't _just_ for you,” Seongwu murmured then. “It's _especially_ because it's for you.”

“But Seongwu-Hyung, I think-”

“No,” Seongwu reacted even quicker that anything he's ever done. “I also don't accept a _but_ here.”

“ _But,_ ” Daniel insisted as he smiled at Seongwu. “I think you still should go to sleep, Hyung.”

“Oh,” Seongwu blinked, folding his legs on the process; so that he could rest his chin easily on the knees. “I really am not sleepy, though. I think I slept too much since your companion back then was nice.”

“Your room is nice,” Daniel said; didn't want to take the credit for himself. “Of course you'd sleep well.”

“You can sleep there too then, if you want," offered Seongwu out of kindness then.

Daniel blinked.

And Seongwu blinked back at the other; soon was hoping to slap his mouth for running without thinking.

Daniel decided to save the older, clearing his throat as he processed to change the topic instead. “It kind of reminds me,” he suddenly mentioned. “I think I took the wrong book before, in your room? I probably shouldn't have read that one; I'm sorry about it, if that's the case.”

Seongwu tilted his head in wonder. “What book are you talking about?” asked him.

“It's... the blue sky book on your desk,” Daniel answered bashfully. “I happened to read some pages, and apparently it turned out to be your... poetry book or something? Since at every end of it there's your name as well- like you're the author of them.”

“Oh, that,” Seongwu scratched his head awkwardly. “Yeah, that's... mine. It's kind of embarrassing since I'm not that good in writing them yet, but. I told you before that I was in Korean Literature major, right?” (The other nodded right then) “So actually, even though I started that because I wanted to upset my dad back then, I happened to end up loving it on the process.”

Seongwu paused and played with his shirt, looking a bit nervous to tell that much about himself. “I wish that I can publish my own book one day, and earn some money from that too,” he finally continued. “It'll be the best thing to happen; getting totally free from my family as well as having my dream achieved.”

Daniel hummed in understanding. “What do you love about them, then?” asked him again.

“Maybe... how the words that are portrayed just right, can affect people as much?” Seongwu answered, more at ease this time. “Like how a simple thing like that can touch and change people. And yet, it's also somehow different every time. It feels like every single one of them have their own breath.”

Daniel smiled at Seongwu once again. “That kind of suits you,” replied him then.

“Thank you,” Seongwu smiled back warmly at the younger. “What about you then, Daniel? What do you want to achieve so badly, that you don't mind sacrificing anything else for that?”

Daniel paused for a second, and the smile was quickly gone from his face. “... I thought you would know already by now that I don't have any future plans. Or dreams.”

Seongwu of course knew- and heard that too, but he thought that this was a chance for him to know the younger better; and so, he decided to dismiss that and continued instead. “Being a surfer?” he guessed. “You played well on the surfboard, and you seemed to enjoy it as much too- although it's a bit weird for you to not be able to swim yet wanting to be one. But that doesn't really matter! As long you try-”

“I don't want to be a surfer,” Daniel interrupted Seongwu's rant. “I was just getting reminded of Busan.”

“Oh,” Seongwu replied with a nod; a sign of understanding. “Do you want to go to Busan?”

Daniel remained silent for some more seconds, before sighing in defeat. “I can't,” answered him then.

“Why?” Seongwu asked in wonder, thinking there was no way that the younger absolutely can't. “If you need a companion or something, I'm always up for that; since- well, you know that I'm quite free anytime.”

“I _can't_ , Hyung,” repeated Daniel, staring back at Seongwu with such a desperation in his eyes.

And that, succeeded in making Seongwu shut his mouth in that instant. Because- the pain was clear right there, and he was taken aback upon the sudden transparency from the younger.

“My family lives there,” Daniel finally added while staring at his legs. “I don't think I can see them.”

Seongwu knew that he had to be careful at this moment, since this was where the younger seemed very fragile. But at the same time, he needed to know more about it to understand Daniel better. So- “Why is that?” he decided to ask despite everything. “Why can't you meet them, Daniel?”

“I was kicked out of the family,” answered Daniel then, looking at anywhere else but Seongwu.

Seongwu gaped as wide; for a few minutes didn't even know how he should react on the new, surprising fact from the younger. “B- But...” he didn't even realize that his voice has gotten smaller. “Why-?”

Daniel shrugged with a smile; the bitter one, that was. “Because I'm a disgusting shit?” he offered. “That was what my father used to call me, at the very least.”

Seongwu frowned upon hearing the words, completely forgetting the shock he had and feeling offended for some reason instead. “Why would he call you like that?” he asked, raising his voice back unknowingly now. “That's obviously not the right word to say to his own son.”

“Maybe because I really am,” replied Daniel back, much calmer compared to Seongwu.

“What are you talking about, I-” Seongwu was about to curse aloud- and he in fact thought that Daniel's father definitely deserved that, but of course that wasn't the right thing to do. So Seongwu paused a bit, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath once before started talking again. “You're not _that_ , Daniel. You are a good person who cares about everyone around you; I can vouch for you about that.”

“I told them that I don't want to have a girlfriend,” told Daniel then, biting his lower lips nervously.

“What's wrong with that-”

“-Because I can't like them; I like men, Seongwu-Hyung,” Daniel continued as quick, glancing at the older as to observe his reaction about the confession he has just made. And seeing how Seongwu was freezing at his place, Daniel chuckled once again. “That doesn't sound as good now, I suppose.”

Seongwu blinked. “What-?” he finally managed to say something out. “That's not-”

“It's fine,” Daniel said again with a sigh. “You can avoid me, I understand that people might fear someone like me; because- what they said again?” He paused for a second. “ _Oh._ Because maybe I will attack you at one point; to take advantage of you for something inappropriate, or contaminate you to be one- there are so many possibilities on that, I guess-”

Seongwu shook his head for the whole time, somehow looking rather uncomfortable the more he heard the younger's words. “Stop that already,” he finally managed to say, hand was reaching out to the other. “That doesn't matter, Daniel. Your preference shouldn't have defined who you are.”

“But it does, Hyung,” Daniel rebutted with so much frustration in his voice. “Because this is me; a person who likes the same-gender. Someone who, even when his family has given him a chance to get it treated at the psychiatric before kicking him out, refused to get parted with this side of him.”

Daniel paused and stared back at Seongwu, before smiling as wide- but also as sad at the other. “I'm not what they call as normal,” he whispered the words painfully. “I'm just that one of a disgusting shit.”

“And what about that-?” Seongwu was completely enraged by now, feeling fed up enough upon the fact that Daniel has been dealing with as much hatred just because of one stupid shit. “You like men; so what are people going to do about that? Does that make you less kind to the other, then? Or less caring? Less selfless? _No_. So why should that define you as a person, when you're so much more than that?”

“That doesn't work like that, Seongwu-Hyung,” replied Daniel once again, looking as hopeless already.

Seongwu gritted his teeth, feeling annoyed as it seemed that Daniel didn't want to believe his words and thought that he was just pitying the younger. “If you don't trust me, talk to Minhyun,” he decided to try a different approach. “He's the most rational one, and not going to sugar-coat his words either.”

“What-”

“Actually, just talk to anyone here,” Seongwu quickly added. “I guess, even talking to Jaehwan will help.”

Daniel didn't say a thing and just frowned as deep for a moment; clearly didn't understand the intention of bringing the others up out of nowhere. “I... don't follow?” offered him, the best he could think about.

“They told me that too before,” Seongwu answered back impatiently, like he has been saying something obvious ever since before. “So I suppose talking to any of them should make you understand enough.”

“Told you... about what-?” asked Daniel once again.

“About how the fact that I like men- just like you do, doesn't matter as much,” elaborated Seongwu further.

Daniel blinked. And uselessly blurted out an _“oh”_ , before going into a silence.

And after some seconds more have passed, Daniel finally moved his mouth to form a complete sentence and reply Seongwu much more properly. “I... didn't quite expect that,” he said with a small voice, like he was afraid to say a wrong word towards the older. “Does anyone else know?”

“Aside from those who are here?” Seongwu tilted his head, thinking about the answer for a second. “My main family knows about that too, and- maybe some people from here and there have the idea too? I'm not too sure about that, in all honesty; since I've never kept it as a secret and just- like, letting it flows.”

“... And they are fine with that?” asked Daniel again; this time, the surprise was clear from his tone.

Seongwu chuckled on that, before shaking his head. “No,” he answered truthfully. “My family hates it so much; as expected, and maybe even more than anything. But I think they kind of give up on me already? Because, after all, I've never followed what they ordered me to do anymore since a long time ago.”

Daniel blinked. “So they just let you be?” asked him again, as he was trying to confirm it.

“Well, not quite so,” Seongwu shrugged. “They always try to find a chance to mock me and call me with some ugly words like- _faggot_ in private, maybe hoping that I'll change my mind or something.”

A heartache.

A very familiar one.

Daniel never thought that someone like Seongwu would've experienced such a thing as well. First, it was his family that denied his existence or participation in it- just like what he has experienced. And now, it's his sexual preference that's not quite- common, that was scorned by the others- just like his as well.

But still, despite everything... “You are so strong, Seongwu-Hyung,” responded him in adoration then.

And that was true; because Daniel himself has tried it, to stay standing even though everyone was trying to push him down. But he... couldn't go against the world and act strong like the older. He was too weak to do that; so in the end, all he could do was just hoping that it would finally stop- which never did.

“Hey,” Seongwu called as soft as he could; silently demanding the younger to look at him on the eyes, as his hand was also tightening its grip there. “I'm not that strong either,” told him in whisper.

Seongwu paused, letting a warm and understanding smile was bloomed on his face before he continued his words. “But I was told to keep in my mind that we can never please everyone, Daniel-ah,” he told the younger once again. “That even though we've tried our best to be the good person we are, it is bound to happen that someone doesn't like us. And- _yes_ , as we both know, it includes our own family.”

“But even that so, there will always be someone who cares and sees you for who you are. And those are the ones you should be holding onto; the ones that truly matter,” ended Seongwu then.

Daniel remained silent once again for a moment; like he was trying to grasp all the words from the older, before scoffing out of nowhere. “Easier said than done, Hyung,” he concluded as he gazed down with a lonely look on his face. “You have all these friends here, but I-”

Daniel paused. “No one cares about me,” ended him then.

Seongwu didn't let the chance passed away, as he immediately retorted back as confidently. “Wrong,” he stated. “Because I do.”


	6. Day 3 - The Breakdown (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, it was finally down to the day 3; as well as the last chance for Seongwu to persuade and show Daniel that life was beautiful. But Seongwu thought that in order to do that, he needed to understand the younger better- to know what has been in his mind, and why he ended up choosing that kind of way. So. With the time was running out, can he open the guarded heart of Daniel?

_It's cold._

Daniel shivered at his place and scrunched his nose before finally opening his eyes as slow as possible, in the case he had to adjust his sight with the blinding light later. But something was strange; he realized as soon, that everything was still- _dark_. And bleak. Like no light was able to get into the room.

Daniel frowned. He reached his hands out then; trying to find something- or anything within his reach, in order to get the idea on where he was at the moment. But even weirder, that he still couldn't manage to touch a single thing within his range either; no matter how much he has walked around either. It was as if he was standing in the middle of a huge, empty container.

If Daniel thought that he has experienced the weirdest thing ever, he was wrong.

Because the weirdest thing happened just after that; when even in the darkness, he somehow started to see the shadow of people. At first it was just one. But then there were two. And then more, and more of them started to appear as the time passed.

Daniel could only watch then, on how every single of them was pointing their fingers at Daniel. Laughing at him, and mocking him with no pause at all-

“ _Your Busan accent is honestly so ugly, why don't you get rid of that yet? We're in Seoul._ ”  
“ _You're so noisy when sleeping;_ God. _How I wish that I can just choke you to death every night._ ”  
“ _You're so clumsy. Why can't you do just that? It's not even that hard._ ”  
“ _Why did you drink out with your colleagues last night? They aren't even interested in talking with you._ ”  
“See. _You can't do anything without me. You're so useless. You really should be grateful of me._ ”

-before they ended up leaving completely and threw Daniel back into the same darkness.

It was like they were there solely for that purpose; as they didn't seem to care for the said person either, who has been shouting, asking them to stop and- _as weird as this might sound_ , to come back to him.

Because honestly, Daniel knew.

He recognized whom the shadows belonged to, and he wanted the person to be there with him.

That was when Daniel opened his eyes as abrupt and sat up straight on the bed, with a plain fear was on his face as he was taking his each breath heavily.

When he finally recognized where he was and realized that it was just a dream- _again_ , Daniel sighed and lied back on the bed with closed eyes. He then covered them with his arm, trying to stop the tears which has started escaping from his eyes. Though, as expected, it was more useless; since he was sobbing even harder instead as he also started hiccuping as well.

The happening obviously resulted a domino effect, as Daniel started feeling the intense pain on his chest this time. Daniel moved his other hand, punching his chest repeatedly as an effort to lessen it- even for a bit. And when that clearly didn't work, he clenched his shirt on the chest and curled up there on the bed.

Daniel murmured, telling himself that it was going to be alright; that everything was going to finally end- in no much longer. That there was only one more day for him to be able to walk away from this ship and continued with what he has planned since the start; that he just needed to survive a little bit more.

But right then- right when he started thinking of the ending, for an unknown reason that Daniel couldn't understand either, he also came to remember on... Seongwu.

Seongwu, with his never-ending efforts to stop Daniel from doing his initial plan.  
Seongwu, with his smile whenever Daniel showed that he enjoyed his time there.  
Seongwu, with his excitement whenever he told Daniel what he has planned for the day.  
Seongwu, with his soft and collected voice when he was trying to soothe Daniel.

And suddenly there was a leap of hesitance inside him. Like he suddenly wasn't sure if that was the best option to escape from all the problems he was currently having back there at his place.

But- _No_ , Daniel shook his head and slapped his own cheeks rather hardly. He has postponed his purpose long enough, and- one person shouldn't have changed his mind as easy. After all, what he had here right at this moment wasn't going to follow him home- he was sure of it.

After he has managed to get a hold of himself, Daniel released another deep breath again and finally got up from his bed; walking out of his room as he wished to have some fresh air. Though on his way out, he happened to see both Jaehwan and Jisung in the kitchen; probably preparing the breakfast for the later. And so, he changed his destination and turned towards the kitchen instead.

“Good morning,” greeted Daniel with a smile.

Jaehwan took a glance at Daniel and raised his eyebrow. “Hey,” he greeted back while his hand was still working on the eggs. “Want to help us preparing the breakfast? There is a lot to do this morning.”

Jisung smacked Jaehwan's head instead- of course, thinking that the younger was being rude. “Morning, Daniel,” he smiled back at the later. “Why are you awake at this hour?”

But Daniel didn't mind that; was actually glad to know that he could be of a help once again. So he came closer towards Jaehwan, who was then handing over the pack of sausages and pointing at the stove; like the other should've understood just by that. “I just couldn't get back to sleep,” answered Daniel as well, as it seemed that he was trying to make it sounded like not a big deal.

“Oh,” Jaehwan looked like he was sympathetic for some reason. “Is it because of the bed? You can sleep back in my room instead if that's the case; I don't mind.”

Daniel quickly shook his head as he turned the stove on and put the frying pan on it. “No, I'm just... not a morning person,” he settled with that. “I've always been waking up this early, it's definitely not because of the bed; so there's no need to worry about that.”

Daniel threw in the sausages and started frying them then, a bit nervous as he could sense that Jaehwan was kind of checking at him once in a while. “I hope I'm not ruining the breakfast though,” he decided to address. “I'm not a good cook or anything, after all.”

Jaehwan scoffed to hear the words. “ _Please,_ anyone can easily fry the sausages as good; it doesn't really matter, especially since they're not even picky,” he replied right away. “And Seongwu-Hyung will also be delighted when he heard that you're helping to prepare the breakfast later.”

Daniel blinked. “Won't he get mad instead?” he asked, trying to choose his words carefully. “I heard that he doesn't like it when his guest is to help the yacht crew.”

“Usually, that's the case,” Jisung was the one who answered him this time, while he was chopping some of the vegetables there. “But yesterday, he gathered everyone and told us that you should be allowed to help up to some point whenever you want to.”

Jaehwan nodded as he whisked the eggs and drenched the plain breads into it. “Not that I've planned on never asking you though,” he added unhelpfully. “But Seongwu-Hyung would be mad; true, if this was to happen two days ago.”

“... Oh,” responded Daniel, as he was speechless to hear the new information from the other two.

“Seongwu...” Jisung murmured then, making Daniel took a glance back at him. “He's been trying so hard, you know; to make you enjoy your days here on the yacht.”

Daniel nodded with a faint smile. “I know,” answered him back.

“Have you decided?” Jisung asked once again; sounded so casually that Daniel might've missed on what the question was about, if he didn't listen to the continuation. “-about your plan.”

Daniel was hesitant for a moment to answer the question, though his hands were still working non-stop on placing the bread on the frying pan. “I... have decided it,” he finally answered, biting his lower lips on the process. “Yeah.” He nodded, trying to be firmer this time. “There is nothing else to decide, actually. I have never planned on changing my plan ever since the start.”

Jaehwan pouted and looked at Daniel with a sadness on his eyes. “Seongwu-Hyung will be sad,” he then remarked. “And I'm going to miss you a lot, to be honest. You're a fun addition to this boring yacht.”

Daniel looked down and tried to focus himself at the frying pan instead. “... I'm sorry,” whispered him.

“Well,” Jaehwan sighed in resignation. “It's your call to make; I know about that. But- if there is anything we can do to make you change your mind, please don't hesitate to tell us. Because we're ready to help.”

“Thank you,” answered Daniel as short, careful to not choke over his words as he was feeling... touched.

“ _And,_ ” Jisung quickly added as well, showing a knowing look at his face. “If you ever- _ever_ have even just a slight of hesitation, stop. Think of everything one more time, because a hesitation can probably means that you still have something you cherish in this world, and I don't think you'd want to leave that off.”

Seongwu walked into the kitchen when Daniel was taking out the last bread- or currently a french toast, from the frying pan. He looked dazed for a second- probably because he has just waken up, but as quick showing a bright and cheerful smile when he noticed that Daniel was inside the room.

“Daniel,” he greeted with such a wide smile. “Since when have you been up?”

Daniel titled his head, thinking on the answer for a moment as he didn't even check the time. “Maybe an hour or two?” answered him in the end, as he concluded from how it has become a lot brighter than the time when he has just waken up before.

“That long?” Seongwu asked and raised his eyebrow in surprise, before showing his pout. “You could've waken me up instead; I don't mind accompanying you.”

Daniel chuckled to hear that. “I know you won't,” he then said in amusement. “But you were sick, so you better have more proper rest for as much as possible; I wouldn't dare to interfere with it.”

Seongwu acted like he couldn't accept such a reason. “But I'm all better already,” stated him then.

“You sure?” Daniel tried to confirm, raising his eyebrow in doubt. “No need to force yourself, Hyung. We can just stay here on the yacht if you're not feeling well just yet. You know that I don't mind that.”

But Seongwu immediately nodded as quick, like he refused to let Daniel think for an alternative anymore longer. “I'm totally, perfectly good,” he replied back with a grin. “And we can still stick with our plan. I've gotten examined by Minhyun already just now, he gave an okay for that.”

“... Okay,” Daniel finally nodded back. “But let me know if you don't feel good, alright?”

“Sure thing!” Seongwu nodded excitedly, as he was trying to peek over Daniel's shoulder. “What did you make for our breakfast, Daniel? It smells so good already.”

“Huh?” Daniel blinked, looking confused already somehow. “I was just helping Jaehwan out-”

“He's the one who prepared the sausages and french toasts,” Jaehwan suddenly supplied helpfully while he was on the way out to the dining table. “And Jisung-Hyung prepared the salads and scrambled eggs!”

“You made the french toast!” exclaimed Seongwu as he followed the younger out.

Daniel quickly shook his head as he was also walking towards the dining table, worried for the chance of the older believing what Jaehwan has mentioned just now. “No- I didn't make anything,” he immediately added. “Jaehwan was the one who seasoned them, all I had to do was getting them on the pan.”

Seongwu waved his hand; like that didn't change a thing. “The most important part of preparing a french toast lies on what you did!” he stated like that was a fact. “In the end, what's the point of the seasonings and everything else if there is no one frying them?”

Daniel chuckled once again to hear that. “It makes no sense, Seongwu-Hyung,” he remarked afterwards. “Why would someone make the batter and season them, if they're not making a complete dish of it?”

“Hey!” Seongwu whined in protest. “I was just trying to show that your part is as important and it would never complete without you; you don't have to act oh-so-sharp like that.”

Daniel giggled, somehow still finding the words were funny. “Okay,” he mentioned then. “I believe you.”

Seongwu would've replied the words back; would've told Daniel that he shouldn't play with him-

But Minhyun showed up from the aisle right then, glancing at them with something that Daniel assumed as a judging look before snorted out of nowhere. “Here,” he suddenly said while handing over the jacket and shoes to Daniel. “I'm not sure if my shoes will fit, but- that's the largest you can find at this yacht.”

Daniel blinked as he stared at the jacket and shoes on Minhyun's hands; still didn't understand what he would need them for. Though, his hands were reaching to them almost automatically.

“Oh, you remember!” Seongwu exclaimed; sounded so cheerful already, though he has also accidentally stopping Daniel from saying whatever he was about to ask to the other. “Thank you, Minhyun-ah.”

“Of course,” Minhyun replied while rolling his eyes. “You've been pestering me since last night.”

Seongwu grinned, taking no offense over his friend's words as he knew how true Minhyun's words were.

Daniel felt like he was out of place; all of sudden. It wasn't like the talk was about something personal or weird, but the atmosphere and everything else seemed to be overflowing with an... understanding? And somehow, Daniel could also feel a jealousy started creeping inside him.

_If only he had such a warm relationship like what the two of them obviously had..._

Seongwu was the first one to remember that Daniel was also with them- _of course_ , as he quickly turned back to the younger with the same smile as before. “You should put them near the couch,” he suggested then. “It's for our schedule later, but right now we should have our breakfast first.”

Daniel nodded. And- _well,_ kind of surprised when Seongwu took his arm and basically dragged him away out of nowhere; although, he did nothing about that either and instead just followed the later along. He even realized it only a second later; that at the other side of Seongwu, Minhyun was receiving the same treatment as he was- when his eyes happened to meet with the older.

Minhyun sighed in defeat. “Seongwu, slow down a little bit,” he mentioned. “You're not only making _me_ uncomfortable, but also Daniel. Stop dragging us around already.”

Seongwu unwillingly slowed his steps down, showing his pout on the process. “I'm sorry,” he murmured; mostly, towards Daniel. “I'm too excited for the breakfast.”

Daniel quickly shook his head. “It's alright, Hyung,” reassured him right away.

“Why would you be that excited, even-” stated Minhyun then, like he didn't believe Seongwu's excuse.

“Oh you didn't know,” Seongwu replied with an understanding nod- somehow. “Daniel was the one who preparing our breakfast today, so I want to try what he has made; they already look so good, I tell you.”

“I know he was,” Minhyun answered flatly, as if nothing perked his interest enough. “And- _of course_ ; you must've been excited. I should've known better, I'm sorry.”

“What do you mean by should've known better-”

“It's nothing; don't mind me,” Minhyun interrupted. “Let's get going to the common room already.”

Seongwu blinked; seemed to just remember that- _yes_ , they needed to resume their steps once again. He did exactly that then, but so much slower this time so that Minhyun wouldn't nag on him anymore.

Daniel followed the older right away with no complaints; though, he in fact had something that has been bugging his mind ever since they have started walking again. It wasn't something important, just that he couldn't understand why Seongwu hasn't released his arm? Like the older has done so towards Minhyun at the other side; but somehow for some reason, not towards him.

Though maybe the other just simply forgot about it, Daniel was kind of dying to ask. He just couldn't find the right time to do so, especially with the other two was too immersed in their banter already;

“Wait, how did you know that Daniel was the one making the breakfast? Did you eavesdrop us?”

“... I _overheard_ you; I didn't eavesdrop anyone, Seongwu.”

Seongwu grinned. “You should stop that habit to _overhear_ me, Minhyun.”

“I really don't have the time to do that-”

Daniel sighed as he listened to their conversation along the walk. It looked like he wouldn't get a chance to actually ask away. But when he was taking another glance at the hand that has been there; circling his arm, started to think that...

_It wasn't all bad-_

_A_ s at the same time, unknowingly his lips also started to form a small smile.

* * *

After their usual breakfast- which this time was filled with Seongwu telling Daniel that their french toast was perfect over and over again; despite how the other has also mentioned every single time that it was all thanked to Jaehwan, now Daniel has changed his clothes into a shirt that was layered with the jacket, alongside with the pants, and also shoes.

Just from those, Daniel actually had a glimpse on what they were going to do this time; that it must have something to do with high places, since he was dressed ready for the cold weather- but not wet. Also, in addition to that, Sungwoon seemed to have packed a lot of things as well inside the hiking backpack that he has brought outside the yacht with him while Seongwu dressed up just the same as he was.

But weird that even though all of them have been outside the yacht for some time already, it looked like none of them was prepared to go just yet; as they were, for some reason, just chattering there.

“Hyung, why are you getting as much things in your bag?” asked Seongwu in amusement.

“It's for precaution,” Sungwoon answered as he patted on the backpack. “It's most likely that we will not have the time to go back and call for a help when something happens, so I have to bring everything.”

“Um-” Daniel decided to join the conversation up- though it wasn't like him at all, as it was bothering his mind somehow. “If it's that dangerous, shouldn't Minhyun-sshi join us instead?”

Seongwu and Sungwoon shook their heads simultaneously.

“He doesn't like to step out of the yacht,” answered Seongwu with a snort then.

“Will that be okay, though-?” asked Daniel again worriedly.

Seongwu nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, don't worry!” he remarked confidently. “Sungwoon-Hyung has enough knowledge at the first aid as well, we'll be fine with him.”

Daniel blinked. “You seem to know a lot of things,” stated him towards Sungwoon.

“Ask Seongwu why he keeps on telling me to learn this and that,” replied Sungwoon back.

“You don't have to do that if you don't want to?” defended Seongwu then.

“Then you should stop sending me the money for _learning expenses_?” Sungwoon retorted back as quick. “I only went to those classes because I've received the money, you asshole.”

Seongwu grinned, though he showed no remorse over the accusation from the older. “It's a lot more fun to have you learned those, Sungwoon-Hyung,” he explained. “Because that way, I can just tell you what I want to do and you'll always be able to accommodate me- _besides_ , it'll look good at your resume too!”

Sungwoon rolled his eyes. “It's not like I will find somewhere else to work-”

Jaehwan came out from the yacht right then, holding some lunch boxes that he has put inside the plastic bag as he immediately handed it over towards Sungwoon. “I've put everything you need inside,” he told the older then. “You just have to let the soup boiling before throwing all the other things into it. I've also put the instruction inside in case you need it, Sungwoon-Hyung.”

Daniel blinked in surprise again. “We're not going to have our lunch at the yacht?” asked him.

Seongwu shook his head to response that. “I don't think we will be back on time,” he answered as calm. “We'll be hiking this mountain- this isn't an inhabited island but the official national park, so don't worry; and it's going to be a long trip, I guess.” He took a glance at the nervous Daniel, and immediately tried to smile reassuringly at the younger. “But I heard the view is spectacular up there! And- it should be safe.”

Daniel didn't look like he was convinced, as he stared at the huge mountain that was lied before him and gulped down nervously. But in the end, he nodded still; as he has promised himself to do what the older wanted to do as long they were here, whatever that was.

At their early steps into the woods, everything seemed to be fine.

Seongwu would talk to Daniel, asking him some questions now and then while Daniel replied to each of them- albeit shortly, as it seemed that he was still nervous over something. Seongwu wasn't sure what it was just yet, but true that the younger sometimes went rigid once in awhile. He just needed to find out what was the reason behind the other's action.

Though, as much as he was observing the younger, Seongwu still didn't manage to find that out; at least, not until Sungwoon was calling a break at one point- because Daniel looked like dying already. He sighed then, feeling disappointed as he was already determined to make the other comfortable.

But well, Seongwu didn't know that this was the very perfect chance to finally get to know the reason.

That while they were sitting side by side, Daniel's eyes happened to land at Sungwoon's cap and- for the reason Seongwu hasn't known yet, he also couldn't break his stare off. His gaze was following Sungwoon when he was checking out their route, and also when he was walking back to where the other two were.

And right then, Daniel went extremely stiff once again. Worse, that this time he even unconsciously held onto Seongwu's arm a little bit too hard as he shifted closer towards the older as well.

“Um-” Seongwu was... _confused._ Obviously he didn't mind Daniel was holding onto him like what he has been doing, but he needed to know- “What's the matter, Daniel?”

“C- Can you- not... come closer for the time being, Sungwoon-Hyung?” asked Daniel in stutter instead.

Sungwoon blinked; as confused as Seongwu was, but still taking some steps closer towards them. “Why? What's wrong?” asked him with the same concern.

“Because- there- there is a-” Daniel stopped and held his breath for less than a second. “- _bug!_ ”

Seongwu finally understood what Daniel has been scared about for the whole time now, as he could also see that apparently there has been a bug- _a bee_ , to be more precise, on Sungwoon's cap. And that alone maybe wouldn't send the younger into a huge panic; but the bee seemed to notice the fear on the other and somehow, decided that it would be fun to come over- which was why Daniel was screaming as loud.

Too surprised with the younger's reaction he was, Seongwu immediately joined the screaming contest in that second; hands were flailing around as an attempt to shoo the bee away. “Sungwoon-Hyung, get the bee away from us!” he also shouted in panic. “-And make sure that there is no more bugs around us-”

It was after a couple more of seconds; after Seongwu was sure that Sungwoon would do a good job, that he hurriedly went back to the shivering Daniel behind him and started rubbing his back.

“It's okay,” Seongwu quickly said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. “They're gone; you are safe.”

Daniel lifted his head after some more seconds, still hesitantly. “Thank you,” he whispered as soft. “And- I'm terribly sorry, for making such a scene.”

Seongwu shook his head. “It's alright,” he told the younger. “Nothing is hurt from your doing- _well_ , aside from the bee that was dead on Sungwoon-Hyung's hand. But everything else is completely fine!”

Seongwu paused, biting his lower lips as he wasn't sure on how to ask about the important matter away for a moment. “But Daniel...” he started by trailing off. “Are you- afraid of bugs? Is that why you've been so uncomfortable during our way before?”

“Um... Yeah-?” answered Daniel back bashfully.

“ _But,_ ” Daniel hurriedly added, as he knew that Seongwu would immediately complain about that as well if he didn't. “It's fine. They just passed by us before, when we're walking; so they're not going to bother me too much either later. Don't worry, Seongwu-Hyung.”

“You could've told me,” Seongwu pouted. “I'd be able to find something better if I've known about this.”

“It's alright; I'm fi------------ne!”

Daniel ducked down in the middle of his speech, as he happened to see another bug coming towards his direction. Unfortunately for him though, that once again the bug seemed to be playing around with him and decided to land on his hand instead- which of course, sending him into another string of panic.

Daniel widened his eyes and screamed then, waving his hand aimlessly as he was also instinctively going towards Seongwu to bury his head on the older's chest- or basically, pulling him into a hug.

“Get it away!” Daniel shouted. “Get it away from me! _Please_.”

“It's gone!” Seongwu joined the panic, too surprised to react normally. “It's already gone!”

Seongwu breathed heavily beside Daniel who looked like he was about to pass out already; suddenly felt tired after their previous encounter with the bugs- which was actually weird, as he has never been afraid of any bugs before today. _Heck-_ if he was to say proudly, he could even take a bug with his bare hands.

“Are you two alright?” asked Sungwoon as he observed the other two, hands were still working with the huge leaf he happened to find to get rid of any other bugs that might come closer if he ever stopped.

Seongwu took a glance at Daniel who hung his head down. “... Should we just go back?” offered him.

Sungwoon shrugged. “We're already three quarter way,” he informed. “But the decision is all yours.”

“I'm good,” Daniel answered with a nod as he stood up from his place carefully. “I'll be fine as long as we aren't staying still-? I think? Since the bugs won't land on us if we're to move around... right?”

Seongwu bit his lower lips, was still hesitant to continue their climb as he was worried of Daniel.

“We're about to arrive, Seongwu-Hyung,” Daniel attempted to reason again. “If we're going back instead then our efforts to reach this place will be wasted, and- we won't get to see what's so good up there.”

“... Okay,” Seongwu finally answered with a pout. “If you're fine with that, then we can move forward.”

Daniel smiled and gave another nod towards the older. “Sure!” said him, as cheerful as he managed to.

The rest of their walk was a bit different from the previous one, mostly because Daniel was now reacting a lot over the things that have been bothering him- after attempted to hide it before. So this time, when there were some bugs near them, the younger would instantly reach for Seongwu's hand or arm to hold; like the older was dealing any better with those creatures (which he normally was; except for today, for some reason).

Meanwhile, Sungwoon became like a blessing between the mess there, as he has been the only one who was bravely waving his hand around; back and forth, as they were getting closer and closer to the peak.

It was honestly such an interesting and funny sight, in the normal situation; and- if only Seongwu wasn't too busy calming his own thumping heart every single time Daniel shifted closer towards him.

When they've arrived at the peak- which thankfully didn't have as much bugs as down there, Sungwoon quickly set their things down and started taking out some of the things from the backpack. He pulled the portable stove out of there, along with a pot and also the lunch boxes that he's received from Jaehwan.

In the meantime, Seongwu was immediately dragging Daniel towards the side; where they could see the sea from the above. He has been so excited to see the magnificent view people have been talking about- _online_ , while also secretly hoping that Daniel would really like this one.

Daniel let Seongwu be; for the most of times. He just watched as the older was running around the place excitedly, reminding himself to shout aloud in case he happened to see that the later was going towards the seemingly dangerous area.

Thankfully, even after some time, Daniel didn't need to do that as there was nothing happened.

Knowing that it was mostly safe to stay there without anyone's supervision- at least for Seongwu, Daniel started pulling himself back from Seongwu's vicinity. It was like he muted everything but his sense to get the feeling over his surroundings instead, as he closed his eyes. From the fresh air he breathed, the wind that blew rather strong, and the warmth from the sun that shone right above them.

Getting a grasp of them, Daniel opened his eyes then; to look straight at the greenery of the nature that was surrounding them, as well the blue-wide sea view that spread so greatly below them.

And suddenly, as he was enveloped in his own feeling, Daniel just- _teared up._

Seongwu, who happened to turn towards Daniel right at that time, widened his eyes in panic and quickly approached the younger. “What's wrong?” he asked, voice was full of concern. “Are there any bugs near here? Or- did you hurt yourself somewhere? Can I see where it is?”

Daniel didn't say anything to answer that and just shook his head- which obviously didn't calm the older.

Seongwu took Daniel's hand into his. “You can always tell me,” attempted the older in whisper, with the softest sound he could probably produce.

But Daniel still didn't budge; still remained in silence as he was also sniffling non-stop.

“Daniel...” called Seongwu out worriedly, rubbing the younger's hand repeatedly as to calm him down.

Daniel sighed deeply this time, before shaking his head once again. “It's nothing,” he tried answering the older then. “It's just...” Daniel stared directly at Seongwu's eyes and smiled. “It's... so beautiful, Hyung.”

Seongwu was stunned to hear that; feeling something thumped inside his chest.

“I guess, I did miss this kind of things out,” he continued, tears were still rolling down on his cheeks. “I've been... _busy_ ; too preoccupied with some other things, so-”

Daniel stopped in the middle of sentence, looking surprised as he has never quite expected for the older to show _this_ kind of reaction over his words. “Now, why are you crying as well, Seongwu-Hyung?” asked him in such an amusement with a chuckle then.

Seongwu blinked, looking as surprised as if he himself didn't realize that he has been crying either. “Wh- What do you mean- I'm not-” he reached out to his cheek, widening his eyes as he found out that indeed he has been crying- for an unknown reason. “I... I don't- know?”

Daniel laughed; aloud, and melodiously- probably the most beautiful one Seongwu has ever heard, even when his eyes were still glistened by the tears. “Thank you, Seongwu-Hyung,” he said again with a smile. “... For everything you've done, for everything you've given to me... I really can't thank you enough.”

They stayed there for the time being, watching the scenery that was laid before them in silence.

And when they were back towards where Sungwoon was to get their lunch, if the buddae-jjigae that was served by the oldest was slightly overcooked, no one mentioned about that. Just like how Sungwoon did not mention anything about the puffy, red eyes the other two had; even though he might've seen one or two things that has happened by the cliff from his place.

.

.


	7. Day 3 - The Breakdown (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (continuation of part 1)
> 
> Now, it was finally down to the day 3; as well as the last chance for Seongwu to persuade and show Daniel that life was beautiful. But Seongwu thought that in order to do that, he needed to understand the younger better- to know what has been in his mind, and why he ended up choosing that kind of way. So. With the time was running out, can he open the guarded heart of Daniel?

.

.

Coming back to the yacht a little bit past afternoon, both Seongwu and Daniel were immediately greeted by the sight of Jaehwan in the kitchen; kneading the dough as hard to the point they could easily see the vein popped out on his arms. Minhyun was also there; standing not too far from the younger, as he was watching worriedly over what the later has been doing- which seemed has been happening for a while.

Such a sight perked Seongwu's interest then, as he had no knowledge to why the other should be doing whatever he was doing at the moment. “What is that, Jaehwan-ah?” asked him in the end.

Jaehwan and Minhyun snapped their heads as quick towards Seongwu's direction; seemed to just notice the arrival of the other two by then. And Minhyun, specifically for some reason, looked rather surprised as his eyes darted towards a certain part.

“Oh, Hyung,” Jaehwan was the first one to greet them. “I'm preparing the dough for our hotteok.”

Seongwu frowned, seemingly not understanding the whole point of using the strength as Jaehwan did at the moment. “... So why do you look like about to die while doing that?”

“Because that's how we knead a dough!” Jaehwan sounded a bit offended. “Well- or we can use a mixer, actually? But since I didn't bring the proper one, I have to settle with my own hands for now-” He took a glance towards Minhyun. “I'll be careful to not hurt myself and give you more job to do; so don't look at me like that anymore, Minhyun-Hyung.”

Minhyun sighed in defeat. “That's not what I'm worried about, but yeah; please be careful,” told him.

“Do you need the mixer, then?” asked Seongwu, contemplating his choices.

“Right now?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow in wonder. “There is no need for that; I'm about to be done.”

“Umm... actually-”

Seongwu was actually about to ask and make sure it was alright once again- because he might be able to do something about that when needed, and Jaehwan himself was about to explain further that he didn't need that. But before any of them managed to say those aloud, Daniel has suddenly interrupted them in hurry- like he was worried that the chance would be gone if he waited for too long.

Daniel was a bit nervous though, the second everyone's eyes were on him. But he felt the gentle grip on his hand, so he decided to continue; “I can help you with the filling and frying?” he offered hesitantly. “I used to have a part-time job at a hotteok stall too in the past, so I won't be that bad.”

In the meantime, as Jaehwan looked delighted to hear such a news from the other, Seongwu seemed to notice that someone has been staring on them rather- _intensely_? He turned his head towards the source and raised his eyebrow then, as soon he realized that it was none other than Minhyun.

But Minhyun didn't say anything to Seongwu, and just pointed out towards a certain part of him with his chin. So Seongwu took a glance wherever it was that Minhyun was trying to tell him; which happened to be- the hands of him and Daniel that were still intertwined together, ever since they were coming down from the mountain back then.

Seongwu widened his eyes as the realization was dawned upon him, and hurriedly pulled his hand away from the younger with such a flustered look on his face.

And Daniel, seemingly as surprised with the sudden reaction, jerked in shock as he turned to Seongwu.

But before the younger could react more- before he could question and Seongwu had to address about what has just happened, Seongwu has already made a move by pushing Daniel towards the aisle where his room was. “Helping Jaehwan is good and all,” he quickly added. “But better to freshen yourself first.”

Seongwu waited until Daniel was completely gone from their sight- although the younger was confused and asking Seongwu for a couple times on why he didn't join the younger, before turning his attention at Minhyun once again. “He's afraid of bugs,” he quickly mentioned. “I was just helping him to get over it.”

Minhyun snorted. “I didn't say anything, Seongwu,” told him instead.

But Seongwu didn't seem to hear that or think that Minhyun must've been lying, since he decided to still continue with his reasoning. “You can even ask Sungwoon-Hyung,” he added. “He saw everything.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes this time. “Again, I did _not_ ask,” he repeated himself, eyes were darting towards the aisle where Daniel has been gone to. “I'm not going to say anything about you being head over heels at him, honestly; but watch yourself out I guess, since you don't know what he's going to do tomorrow.”

“I'm not head over heels at him!” Seongwu hissed, frowning at the second later. “You and Jisung-Hyung are just the same; keep telling me to be careful when I've already mentioned that I don't mind that. That I will risk my everything as well, if it means a chance to make him keep on living.”

“Seongwu, that's not-”

“Uh- Hyung?”

Seongwu froze, staying still at his place right away- so did Minhyun, upon hearing the familiar voice that has interrupted their talk; which unfortunately, belonged to Kang Daniel himself. He wondered whether the younger heard what they've been talking about, and if he was- _okay?_ with that. Though the more he thought about it, Seongwu hoped that the later didn't; as he also didn't want to possibly hurt him either.

Seongwu gulped down, trying to push his nervousness back and act as normal. “Daniel,” he greeted with a forced smile. “What's going on? Do you need something?”

“I...” Seongwu gulped down once again as Daniel trailed off for a second. “I kind of run out of clothes?”

“Oh,” Seongwu blinked, breathing out in relief as soon he concluded that Daniel didn't seem to hear any of their talk. “Minhyun can lend you some more of the clothes, I think?”

“Sure,” Minhyun answered immediately with a nod- as awkward as Seongwu's smile. “They're out from the laundry just this morning, fortunately.” He stopped for a second and waved his hand. “Follow me.”

The dinner time came quicker thanked to Daniel's help with the hotteok- he was even doing a very great job in making them, while Jaehwan was doing the chicken that has been requested by Seongwu as well.

And since this was practically their last night on the yacht before having to go back to their daily routines once again, Seongwu decided to make it _special_ this time; as he then asked Sungwoon to set the table at the deck for their dinner, despite Minhyun's protest about the cold weather during the night time.

_Seongwu has been out there by the deck for two nights straight before and he was alright, after all._

As the table were set, everyone started eating the hotteok and chicken that has been served, while they were also gulping down each of the beer they all held on their hands. Even Minhyun, the self-proclaimed non-drinker; both because his stomach wasn't strong enough and he didn't really like the taste, decided to forget all about that and drink quite a lot tonight- to the point he had his head resting on the table.

Looking at how wasted everyone was, at one point Seongwu even stood up and raised the beer glass on his hand. “We've come this far, to the last day of another trip once again,” he made up a speech. “And I want to thank you this time too, to every single one of you; as you've been such a help in this yacht.”

Seongwu invited the others to raise their glasses as well with a gesture. “Until the next trip, I guess?”

Jisung joined Seongwu to raise his glass. “We're always happy to work with you, Seongwu,” he said then with a smile. “You're probably the best employer we could ever have.”

“I'm glad that this trip is finally over again, since it means I'll finally get the holiday I deserve,” Sungwoon mentioned as he also raised his glass. “But yeah; thank you for making me unemployed, Seongwu.”

“What's with you all?” Jaehwan joined up and raised his glass as well. “It's not like we're not going to see each other anymore; especially _you_ , Seongwu-Hyung. You and Minhyun-Hyung are like the regular at my cafe already, coming so often every now and then.”

Everyone then turned to look at Minhyun, like they were hoping the later was coherent enough to make a proper sentence. Unfortunately, it seemed to not be the case; since the said person didn't budge from his own position like- at all. To be honest, it even looked like he has been falling asleep on the table.

“Let him be,” Seongwu finally said within his laughter. “He's too wasted to pay attention on us.”

Jaehwan grinned, and was about to shout their cheers out- it was rather obvious from the excitement he had at the moment, as it seemed like he couldn't wait to say whatever he has planned to say for a cheer. But Seongwu had a different idea- or rather just remembered about something else as he quickly turned towards another person who looked like he preferred to be somewhere else but there.

“Also, Daniel,” Seongwu added carefully, as he didn't want to make a slip over something that shouldn't be said aloud. “Thank you very much for your companion in these days as well. This trip ended up being more amazing and much more meaningful since you're here with me. I'm truly glad to meet you here.”

Daniel looked a bit flustered then, like he didn't expect for Seongwu to suddenly address him.

But Sungwoon was the first one who gave a gesture towards the younger, to quickly join them up. “Well, you being here actually adds more people for me to take care about,” he remarked as well. “But yeah, it has been long since the last time we do these kind of activities, since Seongwu only wanted to go for the diving lately. So it's nice; it's great for a change of atmosphere. ...Thank you?”

Daniel shook his head. “I should be the one thanking you,” he addressed shyly. “Thank you for coping up with me for the whole time, for willing to deal with the hard me, and- for... letting me stay here.”

Daniel was smiling at Seongwu then; staring at the older as well with such an intensity, like he wanted to convey his gratitude and everything towards the later. And thus, Seongwu did just the same; smiling and staring at the younger with the same warmth and gentleness. Then they remained like that in silence for a couple more seconds, enjoying each of the company-

Until Jaehwan decided to break the awkwardness- at least on his, Sungwoon, and Jisung's side, by asking the important question; “Are we going to cheer or not?” he pointed out. “Or do we need to give the two of you some more time first? Because I'm honestly getting tired here.”

Daniel blinked; so did Seongwu, both looked extremely embarrassed as they were raising their glasses to join with the others and- _finally_ clinking them together for a proper cheers.

As the night became darker, their conversation turned broader as well while they were reminiscing their past together. It started easy; from how they met with each other for the first time- _'I thought you were a snobby rich kid who didn't understand the suffering of the like of us,'_ -was what Sungwoon commented about Seongwu, while Seongwu himself also mentioned how Jaehwan has been sucking him up at first.

Then they processed to talk about the laughable moments they've experienced at their past trips before this; like when Jisung was reading the map wrongly and they were literally lost in the sea thanked to that small mistake. _'It was_ one time _!'_ Jisung sounded like he was offended. _'And remember how Jaehwan and Seongwu started writing their will that time? It's like they're going to actually die.'_

Or another time when their one and only doctor- Hwang Minhyun, had to rest on the bed because of his allergy; thanked to the crews that thought it was a good idea to drown the poor guy in the sea. ' _We just thought that he doesn't like swimming,'_ claimed Jaehwan then.

And lastly, they also started talking further about their plan after the trip has come to the end. Seongwu asked every single one of them; one by one, although their answers were, just as Sungwoon has guessed before, _boring_. Like- they would only back to their routines; Jaehwan with his kitchen, Minhyun with the never-ending ER shifts, Jisung with the next yacht trip for whoever hiring him, and Sungwoon with a plan for vacation- _'that's if you're not sending me to another class to attend,'_ added him as well.

“And what are you going to do?” challenged Sungwoon quickly when Seongwu pouted in dissatisfaction.

“Me?” Seongwu blinked. “I'm going to pay a visit to Jaehwan's cafe with Minhyun now and then- that's if I can drag him out of the ER room, of course. _And!_ Trying to find an inspiration, I guess?”

Jaehwan sneered as the hear the answer. “That's as boring as ours, you know,” told him then.

“You-” Seongwu widened his eyes in warning; wanted to snap at the younger already since _hey,_ that was offensive? Thankfully though he still managed to hold himself back and wave his hand instead. “ _Next_!”

But the thing was, there was no _next_ anymore. Daniel was the only one who hasn't mentioned anything about his future plan; and obviously, it wasn't even in his mind before he arrived at Seongwu's yacht.

So Seongwu hurriedly raised his glass once again. “Actually,” he hurriedly say. “Let's cheer once again!”

But Minhyun, who looked like was dying ever since before, suddenly slammed the table and stood up by his place; practically surprising everyone there. “Don't skip him,” he mentioned- _slurred._ “I want to hear, what he's going to do after this trip. Tell us please, Daniel.”

“Minhyun, what the f-”

“ _Shut up,_ Seongwu,” Minhyun snapped again, making Seongwu really shut his mouth since he has never experienced this kind of Minhyun before. “I... need to hear Daniel's answer now-”

“Minhyun!” Seongwu hurriedly covered his friend's mouth in panic. “Stop talking already- _God_ , I'm going to kill you for drinking as much once you sobered up later; really.”

Minhyun seemed to insist talking more about the matter, as he let out some of muffled sounds. Though, Seongwu was trying to make sure that the other wouldn't make more disaster than he has already done.

But unexpectedly, Daniel didn't seem to mind with that. “It's okay, I can answer that question,” said him.

Seongwu blinked, too surprised to hear Daniel's words. “But you don't have to,” whispered him back.

Daniel shook his head, signaling towards the older that it was okay. “I've... spent months and months of my time before coming here, questioning myself; why I should keep on living my life like that, and what I need to do with it then,” he answered with lingering eyes. “And as you know, I decided that it's the best for me to just- end everything already.”

Daniel paused for a second. And Seongwu, listening at all of those words, gulped down.

“So you have to understand that it's not going to be easy for me to suddenly say that I appreciate my life and don't want to die anymore,” he bluntly continued explaining. “But- I... _promise_ , that I will think over about tomorrow again.” He looked at Minhyun this time. “That's why right now I'm not sure on what I'm going to do after this- or if I'll have anything to do at all, but... I'll tell you about it again tomorrow?”

 _Seongwu listened to them enough;_ thought him at one point, as he has been avoiding the topic as much whenever he was with Daniel before now. So he just- didn't understand why he had to listen at this now.

Seongwu massaged his temple, feeling an incoming headache already thanked to his own doctor; really. “Someone please just get him to the bed, I'm sick of him,” told him with a deep sigh.

And as if on cue- as if they've settled with a silent agreement, everyone was quick to leave their places; with Sungwoon and Jaehwan taking Minhyun inside hurriedly, ending their night talk session altogether.

* * *

It was two in the morning right now.

Seongwu has been trashing around on his bed for more than a half hour- he was pretty sure of that; but still, he couldn't get himself to submerge into the dreamland. He has attempted everything; has tried all the methods he could find online- from simply clearing his mind to counting the sheep and yet, nothing. Seongwu still couldn't sleep; was totally and completely wide awake, despite how tired he was.

Though if Seongwu was to be fair, he didn't actually get to clear his mind at all.

He knew that too, in fact; that the reason why he was unable to sleep was because he worried too much upon thinking on what might happen tomorrow. Because Seongwu was afraid; that probably, even after everything- after what he has done for the younger and after all the talks and laughs they've exchanged, Daniel still wouldn't change his mind.

 _Really, Hwang Minhyun._ If only he hasn't said anything about that, Seongwu wouldn't be as bothered.

And now he... wanted to ask the younger to stay; to prolong the inevitable, but for what reason?

There was nothing else to do for him right now, aside from hoping that his efforts wouldn't betray him.

Seongwu sighed. He knew that there was a slim chance for him to have a good sleep at this rate. Maybe, it would be even better for him to just get out of the room and breathe some air outside.

And so, that was what he did; stepped out to the deck, hoping that it would help him to relax both of his body and mind at the same time. He simply sat down there at the deck floor then; and stared at the dark sea that was lying upon him, trying to distract his mind with his imagination of the beauty of the sea-

“Seongwu-Hyung.”

Someone called him, breaking his train of thought; which came to no surprise anymore that it happened to be Daniel; just like the night before and before now. So all Seongwu did then was just moving more to the right side, in order to give the space for the later to sit down right beside him.

“It's fancy to know that we always get to meet outside like this every single night,” added Daniel with an amusement, as he sat down at the space that was prepared for him.

Seongwu bit his lips nervously. “I can't sleep,” he offered the obvious answer. “I was nervous, I think.”

Daniel chuckled to hear that. “Will you get mad if I tell you to not be?” asked him with a smile then.

“Of course,” answered Seongwu as quick with a pout.

“I'm nervous too, to be honest,” Daniel whispered as his gaze turned to the night sky once again, making the older kind of wondered why he liked to stare at it. “And- I can't sleep as well, although for a different reason; as I've been unable to fall asleep easily since a long time ago.”

Seongwu blinked; surprised to hear that because- “You were sleeping so soundly back then, though,” he remarked. “When you accompanied me in my room, just yesterday.”

“I'm not quite sure either,” Daniel replied back with a tilt on his head. “I don't usually sleep like that, but somehow having you right there with me- kind of... calmed me down? I didn't even realize that I've been feeling sleepy and ended up falling asleep.”

Seongwu let the silence enveloped them for a little while, before finally dared himself to ask; “Why can't you sleep, Daniel?”

Daniel looked down to his feet. “I'm afraid,” he whispered then. “I know what I'll get to dream about.”

“What-”

Daniel sighed as deep, stopping Seongwu from asking the obvious question that was lingered in his mind right away. “Well, since today is our last day to be here-” he continued to say. “I guess I at least owe you my story, Seongwu-Hyung.”

Seongwu didn't say anything, letting Daniel to take his time as he knew that whatever it was, it would be hard on the younger to tell him about the matter.

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, gulping down for a couple of times like preparing himself first. And then he turned to look Seongwu right at the eyes; like he wanted to make sure everything was conveyed correctly. “You asked me before, right? If I have a dream; if I have something that I don't mind sacrificing everything else for that to be achieved,” he finally started. “And I've told you that I don't have a dream.”

Daniel paused for a second. “And that's true; I've... been long forgotten about my dream,” he continued once again. “But I have someo- _had_. …I _had_ that someone, before.”

Seongwu felt a pang on his chest, knowing that Daniel already had someone as important. But he quickly put that aside; knew that it wasn't the most important thing at the moment. That instead, if Daniel really had that someone, then why would he- decide to do... _that_?

“We were together even before I told my parents about the issue- in fact, he was the reason why I dared myself to be honest to my parents,” Daniel started his story. “But I had no regret about that either; since he's always been there, in every steps I took after that. He was there when I was kicked out of my family back then, and also there when I was accepted at my first company in Seoul, or in every night I need him after the bad day at the office. He would always be there, in our shared-apartment, to get me relaxed. ”

Seongwu still didn't understand, though.

Daniel was clearly telling him all the sweet, precious memories of him and his- _boyfriend.  
_So- why... why was there an unconcealed pain, in both of his eyes and also words?

“I loved him, Hyung. I really did,” Daniel continued again in whisper; sounded even more desperate and agonizing for some reason. “He was the reason I could keep on going even I was hated by my own family back then. He was the reason I could keep working while smiling everyday. He was... my everything.”

Seongwu watched as Daniel stopped his words there and gulped down for several times, like he needed to calm himself down first before he could continue with his story. And- instinctively, Seongwu knew the next part wasn't going to be as _beautiful_ anymore.

“So tell me, Seongwu-Hyung,” Daniel finally talked again after a while; hurt, ...and broken. “What do I do then, if that very same person- the only one person I trust in this world, was to stab me on the back?”

“Tell me what I'm supposed to do; if someone that was the reason of you waking up every morning was, apparently, sleeping with someone else when you're at work from early morning until late night,” added Daniel as well then; and this time, with the tears that have started rolling down his face.

But Seongwu couldn't say anything; was too stunned and shocked, as he didn't quite expect for Daniel to express his raw emotions like that- which made him a bit panicked right now. “Daniel-”

Daniel sighed; resigned, and deep, as he was staring down at his hands. “Of course I'd tell him to get out; the apartment was paid by me,” he suddenly explained further. “But he-” Daniel paused to take another breath. “He told _me_ to get out, while yelling at me why I was there when I should be at the office; while shouting at me that _I_ should be thankful for he has been willing to take care of me in the past years.”

Seongwu couldn't even believe what he has heard. “What- Is he crazy-?!” he shouted angrily then. “Who the fuck does he think he is? No matter what his reason was, cheating is still wrong; and you can't blame someone else for that!”

But instead of agreeing what Seongwu has said, Daniel shook his head instead with a bitter smile on the face. “He had the point though, Hyung,” he replied, tears were running even more there on his face. “He always complained over the many simple mistakes I've made, and- I should have listened to them more. I should've fixed my Busan's ugly accent quicker, should've fixed my annoying sleeping habits as well. I- I should've taken a look of myself-”

“Daniel!” Seongwu didn't even think twice when he could see that the younger has gone frantic upon his own thoughts. He just shifted closer towards Daniel in that instant, grabbing both of the younger's arms as to force the later to look at him. “Daniel, no. That's not your mistake; they aren't something you need to fix, they're a part of you and you're good even with that. Don't listen to him. _Please._ ”

“No- Hyung, you don't understand,” Daniel shook his head hysterically, like he was afraid of- something. “I'm clumsy. And weak. I can't even do anything correctly without him- I- I should've figured that he isn't going to stay with me forever; not when I'm full with the flaws-”

Seongwu couldn't hold himself back anymore from getting the younger into his embrace, letting his own tears slipped down to his cheeks. It just pained him so badly, witnessing how the bright and warm Daniel he has known for days- who was, by the way, definitely lack of _flaws;_ unlike what that stupid person has mentioned to the other, got as broken because of someone unworthy.

“It's alright,” Seongwu quickly added in whisper. “Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine, Daniel.”

Seongwu chose to not say anymore words for the time being, making a circling motion at the back of the younger instead as he hoped that the younger could calm down a little bit first.

And when the sobs have turned into sniffles gradually; after some long, painful minutes Seongwu had to go through in silence, the older finally opened his mouth again. “Daniel,” he called the other out; so that he would be aware on what he was about to say. “I truthfully think that you're doing great by yourself.”

Seongwu paused. He knew what he should tell Daniel next, but he was- _worried_ , that the younger would immediately reject his suggestion. Or worse, was mad at him instead. “And I think, what you really need is-” he stopped hesitantly again. “-to break free from that _fre-_ from your... ex-boyfriend. Stop contacting him, and don't let him to contact you as well.”

“... I still lived at the same apartment as he is,” answered Daniel then; sounded extremely tired already.

Seongwu blinked. The new fact was beyond his understanding- though, he's been unable to understand a lot of things since their talk has started as well. “What- Why... Why did you do that-? It's-”

“He asked me to,” Daniel elaborated further with no emotion left. “He begged me to not go. He told me that- he would hurt himself, if I dared to go away.”

“That's- that's not right,” told Seongwu then, as a matter of fact.

“I _loved_ him, Seongwu-Hyung,” Daniel retorted back like it should've been obvious. “He's been the only person who, for once, accepted me for who I am. I don't have anyone else; you have to understand.”

Seongwu has heard the words for a couple of times up until now. And if at first he was a bit hurt to hear them, this time there was nothing else left but rate. Because, how dared this person- “He has been using you,” stated Seongwu back once again.

Daniel didn't say a thing; like he has already known that but at the same time, couldn't accept the fact.

“And-” Seongwu tried to complete the missing piece this time. “What about- _uh_ , his other... boyfriend-? or something. Whoever that's supposed to be.”

“He lives there too, with us,” Daniel buried his head further on Seongwu's shoulder, seemingly ashamed and couldn't face the older over the fact. “I slept at the guest room, while they're at the master room.”

True to his action, Seongwu happened to gasp as loud when he has processed the information. “Daniel-” he even had to prevent himself from scolding the later, in case it would break him more- something that he didn't wish to happen. “That's not healthy,” he said as soft as possible for him at the moment. “It's an abuse of power; what does he think of you as-? You can't let him to do this to you.”

Daniel didn't answer for a couple of seconds, like he was searching for the right words to say. “I thought so too,” he in the end mentioned. “But I just- I can't, Hyung. I don't want to be left alone; I can't lose him either. And- …What if he really hurts himself like he said, when I'm leaving the house?”

“I bet that he won't-”

“That's why...” Daniel continued with his very small voice. “So that I won't feel like that- so that he won't hurt himself when I'm leaving either...” he trailed off once again; but even then Seongwu knew what the continuation was. “It sounds right to just die first, before him.”

Seongwu really was at his limit now.

He didn't think much on what he was supposed to do. Seongwu just pushed Daniel back; so that the said person could see him back on the eyes again- as that was the best way to tell the younger how he meant every words he was going to say.

“Now _listen_ ,” he insisted then; didn't quite care that the other seemingly wasn't willing to. “You did well, Daniel,” he attempted one more time, still as soft. “I promise you, I'm speaking the truth- that you're not weak; you're not doing as much mistakes as you thought. And you're obviously not clumsy; because if you are, then what I am- the one who made so much more blunder now and then?”

Seongwu halted his words; wanted to see Daniel's reaction at his words. And relieved he was, thankfully, as the younger seemed to be softened over the words he has said. “You've been helping us so much too, from the start. You always tried your best to not be troublesome in every occasion, even for the simplest thing you could just ask away. And you also always tried to help the others as well; tidying up our things, or preparing the foods- when it's completely okay for you to not do so. You even took care of me when I wasn't feeling well! That's totally Minhyun's job.” Seongwu exclaimed- a bit too excited but, _well_.

Though, he composed himself as quick. “We are grateful to have you here, you know,” he added softly. “I already like you for who you are; the one who stands before me right at this moment. You don't need to change anything about you. And if he can't appreciate your greatness, then it's his lost.”

Daniel shot his head up as quick, looking at Seongwu with his red and swollen eyes in shock between the sniffles. “What- You- That's-” he stuttered, like couldn't believe his own hearing. “It's not true, right?”

And Seongwu blinked back; confused on what shouldn't be true in his words. “What is...?” asked him.

“You,” Daniel answered right away; though he then paused again for a second, as he was still unsure and also flustered at the same time. “... Like me?”

Seongwu froze immediately at his place this time. He didn't remember what he has said to Daniel before now. Could it be that he accidentally ~~said~~ \- _confessed_ to Daniel, at this kind of condition? Seongwu really couldn't believe himself at the time like this. “I- What-?”

“Oh.” Daniel blinked, realizing that he has just made another mistake in assuming things. “I'm- I'm sorry- I shouldn't have gotten ahead of myself,” he quickly added with another panic, before sighing as deep in defeat. “I should've known that there is no way for you to like... me. Who am I kidding; right?”

“Wh- No, that's not it,” Seongwu replied in that instant with a shake on his head. “I was just surprised as it wasn't even in my plan to confess like that. But- _yes_. Yes, I do like you, Daniel.”

Daniel bit his lower lips; wanted to prevent himself from hoping too much. “As... a friend?” offered him.

Seongwu smiled warmly at the younger. “Definitely so not in a friend way.”

“But-” Daniel looked like he still couldn't grasp on the reality. “Why...? I didn't even do anything that was worthy enough of your sincere feeling, Seongwu-Hyung.”

“Didn't I told you?” Seongwu answered once again. “I like you for who is standing right here before me.”

It was like the words from Seongwu hit the right spot inside Daniel; like those were the exact words that he has always been longing for, as he started tearing up once again. This time though, it seemed that the younger was more like- _touched_ , judging from how his gaze started seemingly mixed with some warmth.

“If only I had someone like you...” Daniel murmured in between. “Maybe I could've lived my life.”

“I can't turn back the past and erase the pain you had from back then,” Seongwu whispered back as soft. “But I'm here; right in front of you. And- instead of someone like me... you can have _me_ , Daniel. Because I will always be there for you. For as long as you want me to; for as much as you need me around.”

A warm smile started to form on Daniel's face. “Really,” replied him then.

“Really,” answered Seongwu back; still as firm like he has decided that since a long time ago.

Seongwu didn't say anything else; and neither Daniel was for a couple more of seconds. Seongwu simply thought that as much should've been enough to make the younger understood his feelings. Whether he was going to react positively or not, was just a completely different matter.

What he didn't expect, was how he suddenly could feel the warmth from Daniel's breath; when the later started leaning towards him even more and so much closer as well.

“Why are you so good to me, Seongwu-Hyung?” said Daniel in amusement, right before Seongwu's lips.

Seongwu suddenly couldn't breath.

Neither could he think as straight anymore.

His eyes flickered towards the lips that has been teasing him right there, as he decided to not thinking as much anymore and- just let his instinct to take over instead. And that was how out of blue, even without Seongwu himself knowing it, he has closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the younger's.

Seongwu could sense how Daniel's whole body went stiff right away- though, that just happened for one mere second; most likely only due to the shock. Because as soon, Daniel then started parting his lips and moving them along, as his hands also sneaked onto Seongwu's waist and pulled the older closer instead.

Seongwu could feel the heat started rising inside him when a tongue has invaded deeper into his mouth, making him unknowingly let out a breathless moan in response. His fingers were curled around the hem of Daniel's shirt as he opened his eyes back, feeling how Daniel's gaze was way too intoxicating- even his fresh scent was, to be honest.

It was like the time has stopped there- at least for Seongwu, since he didn't even know anymore on how long it has been since they have been doing that. But one thing for sure, Seongwu could do this forever.

Daniel was the first one to finally have the conscience to pull himself apart from the older- after they've been doing that same thing for quite a long time. Seongwu whined upon the lost then; like he wanted so much more of that- as he unwillingly, finally let the silence enveloped them instead for the time being to regain their lost senses back as they were both breathing as hard.

After a moment, Daniel suddenly let out a chuckle; as he was watching at how dazed Seongwu has been even up until then. “How cute,” whispered him as he was stroking the other's cheek gently.

Seongwu pouted upon the words. Though, he decided to not let that to affect him- at least not now.

Instead, Seongwu had his arms around Daniel's neck in that instant and pulled the younger closer to him once again. And he didn't even wait for a second longer then, to start kissing the younger as senselessly. Or- _well;_ actually, this time, it was even more intense and hungrier.

But after a couple of seconds- so much shorter than the last one, Daniel decided to break apart from the older again. Even though, this time he was also quickly giving a peck on Seongwu's lips; as to not making the older angry. “Patient, Seongwu-Hyung,” Daniel remarked as well. “We have the whole night.”

Upon hearing the words from Daniel, Seongwu's gaze suddenly changed.

And for the first time ever since they've started doing their... _thing_ , Seongwu finally spoke; “Say,” he said faintly. “Do you want to sleep in my room?”

He paused then, gauging the reaction from the younger- who was, at the moment, looking surprised and confused at the same time. “You told me that you sleep better when I'm around,” added him as well.

Daniel blinked. “... Right now?” asked him back instead; still sounded as confused.

Seongwu nodded; short and clear, like he didn't need more words to explain what he meant by that.

Daniel only needed a second to think over the offer, before the corner of his lips turned upwards; albeit, just as small. As if he finally understood what Seongwu wanted. “Okay,” answered him as short then.


	8. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally the dreading day, when Daniel would finally make his decision on whether to continue with his original plan, or if Seongwu's plan to make Daniel realized that life was good worked wonder. Seongwu wanted to believe that Daniel wasn't the one to give a false hope, after the night they've spent together. Though, he was also still worried; in case that moment just happened because their bodies that did the 'talk'. So... how's it going to end, now?

Seongwu opened his eyes slowly, dazed and disoriented for a moment as his eyelids were still too heavy; despite how bright it has been already. He blinked for a couple of times, making an effort to grasp back the reality and sat up straight from his position- or at least, tried to; as he was met with the ache all over his body instead. Seongwu groaned as he laid back on the bed, rubbing his face repeatedly in frustration -before he stopped right away, when his hand happened to nudge something concrete beside him.

And only then, Seongwu remembered that he wasn't actually alone; that- (he turned around upon the realization) -Daniel was there, sleeping as soundly right by his side.

Seongwu chuckled upon the sight, feeling warm and relieved at the same time as he was able to see that the younger seemed to not have anything bothering his mind; unlike back then when he has walked to the other tearing up in his sleep.

Seongwu moved his hand then; rather instinctively, reaching out towards the later- stopping only for the mere second, as he started stroking Daniel's hair softly. His eyes have never darted away from the other, while it seemed that he was lost in his own thought as his fingers then started moving down; grazing the pale skin right under them and just tracing them from the cheek, down to his neck, shoulder, until finally stopping at the younger's upper arm.

His fingers lingered there for a moment within the silence, before Seongwu himself then decided to lean forward and get closer towards the younger. “I like you,” whispered him right on the skin, before kissing the other's upper arm as the tears started escaping from his eyes.

Seongwu pressed his forehead on Daniel's arm. “I like you so much that it hurts,” he continued between his sobs, as it seemed that he couldn't hold his feeling back anymore. “It hurts to think that you might be disappearing into the thin air in any second, especially now that the trip has come to an end.”

Seongwu sobbed harder, like he was pouring all the restrained thoughts and feelings he has had in quite a long time already; something he has tried to keep it hidden from any prying eyes, as he didn't want to worry anyone there- especially Daniel himself. He just wanted the younger to make the decision not due to the pity towards him, but more because he finally got it; that life did worth it.

But it was hurt. It was so damn hurt, especially after the night they have spent together just before. And _heck;_ Seongwu wasn't even sure if that meant anything at all or maybe just their bodies talking.

“Can't I be the reason for you to keep on living... Daniel-ah?” whispered him even more painfully.

Some more silence.

Though it wasn't that long either, since Daniel then started squirming at his place; grumbling some more of the incoherent words as the frown also eventually formed on his face for an unknown reason.

Seongwu pulled himself away from Daniel as quick then, wiping the stain of tears that was puddled right on the younger's arm. He also attempted to wipe the tears from his face- in case Daniel opened his eyes and started looking at him; but as he was unable to stop his grieve just yet, it was obviously not working.

So Seongwu did what he could do at the moment, which was getting down from the bed and running as quick towards the bathroom by his room; hoping he could escape from the younger until he calmed himself down for a little bit more.

What Seongwu missed as he walked into the bathroom, was how Daniel did open his eyes not even five seconds after he was gone. The younger stared at the empty side of the bed with longing eyes for a brief second, before clenching his fist there with a sad look on his face. “I'm sorry,” whispered him.

Seongwu waltzed back into the room around fifteen minutes later, when Daniel has been up on the bed and was in the middle of staring at the view through the porthole. The younger seemed to be quite calm and composed at the same time, and honestly that somehow also scared Seongwu a little bit.

But Seongwu pushed the thought deeper into his mind, as he walked further to approach the younger; a smile was plastered on his face, and sat down by the side of the bed- not too far from Daniel. He leaned towards the later then, giving a soft peck right on the lips.

“Good morning,” greeted Seongwu warmly.

“Hyung,” Daniel greeted back with just the same smile; though for a moment he didn't say anything else and instead, seemed to observe Seongwu further- which made Seongwu nervous, and silently hoping he would fail to notice the puffy eyes of his. But- “Good morning, did you sleep well?” asked him instead.

“Of course,” Seongwu replied in a beat, hand was playing with Daniel's hair. “How about you, Daniel?”

“I sleep well too,” Daniel answered back, leaning even more towards Seongwu- as if he was yearning for the touch from the older. “Much better than any other sleeps I've had in these past months.”

“I'm glad,” Seongwu whispered, basking himself with the presence of the younger. “Yeah... I'm so glad.”

Daniel stared back at Seongwu with curious eyes, like he was trying to find out a certain confirmation he needed to know. But when he was about to talk about the matter- or at least that was how it looked like at the moment, someone has already knocked on the door; making both of them separated themselves from each other in that instant, both with the flustered looks on their faces.

Seongwu took some deep breaths then, trying to compose himself as he ignored the repeated knock for a moment. And only when he was sure enough that he wouldn't look as- _weird_ , he walked to the door.

“What's the matter?” asked him while peeking through the small gap from the door to know who it was.

And that was Jaehwan, apparently; folding his arms on his chest like it has become his signature pose or- _well,_ something. “I know you have a very enjoyable time with Daniel inside there,” he stated unbashfully then. “But you need to give me the menu for the breakfast, Seongwu-Hyung. Else I can't start anything!”

Seongwu frowned upon the sudden accusation from the younger. “We aren't doing anything here, and- how do you even know that Daniel is inside?” claimed him then.

But Jaehwan just snorted on that. “ _Please;_ maybe you aren't right now. But... what do you say about the last night, Hyung?” he asked mockingly. “You realize that your room is right in front of mine, right? And- anyway, Minhyun-Hyung's is beside mine too; he's been complaining the same thing just now; _too loud_.”

Seongwu found himself opening his mouth, but he just- couldn't say anything to retort the words back.

Jaehwan looked at him smugly, like he has won an argument. “So, _now,_ ” he continued. “Breakfast?”

Seongwu blinked, making an 'O' shape with his mouth after a brief moment as he seemed to just realize that he needed to give the answer for Jaehwan's actual question. Though, he didn't answer the question right away; turning around towards the other person in the room- who was in the middle of wearing the shirt instead. “Daniel, what do you want for breakfast?” he asked away. “I meant to ask you last night so that we can prepare what you really want for- _uh,_ today, but I keep on forgetting that.”

“Oh,” Daniel responded, trying to fix his messy hair while he was also thinking over the idea he suddenly had upon getting asked by the other. “Um- do you like beef and radish soup, Hyung? And still have some ingredients for making that, perhaps?”

“Jaehwan usually brings more than necessary,” Seongwu answered with a nod. “Do you want it...?”

“I can make that the best,” Daniel answered back unexpectedly with a shrug. “Well, that's only if you let me to be the one who makes the breakfast for today? It's probably not going to be as good as Jaehwan's one, but I'd like to express my gratitude for these past days as well.”

“Oh, you really don't have to,” replied Seongwu, feeling a little bit bashful upon the suggestion.

Daniel shook his head and smiled at Seongwu. “You've done too much for me already,” he told the other then as he hopped down from the bed swiftly. “You've risked everything for just a small chance to make me keep on living, so this is the very least I can do for you; don't you think?”

Seongwu could feel a shiver ran down his spine, upon recognizing most of the words from the other. “Y- You-” he choked over his own words. “You heard our conversation, yesterday?”

Daniel smiled meaningfully at the older. “Oh, I heard some things that you might've thought I didn't,” he casually mentioned towards Seongwu. “But there's nothing embarrassing enough there, so you're totally and completely safe. Don't worry about that, Seongwu-Hyung.”

“I- That's not- I mean-”

 _That wasn't what he was worried about;_ Seongwu wanted to reply and explain to the younger, although he has been stuttering with his own words as he still couldn't believe that the younger _knew_ he has said those words and never bothered to mention anything about that. But before he managed to address the matter, someone has cleared his throat; like demanding for an attention, from the door.

Seongwu turned his attention back towards the door, was about to snap at whoever that was because it couldn't be more important than what he was about to talk with Daniel. But his eyes happened to meet Jaehwan's annoyed ones, and Seongwu finally remembered on what he was supposed to do; originally.

“Right,” Seongwu grinned unhelpfully. “Daniel actually told me that he wants to cook, so maybe you can be a help of him instead of the other way around this time...?”

* * *

Daniel looked deadly nervous. He has mentioned to Seongwu how he wanted to be the one who worked in the kitchen and prepared their breakfast today, but that didn't mean he was asking for Jaehwan- who was the actual and only chef on board, to be his kitchen assistant instead.

It was kind of nerve-wracking; because he was a mere home-cook who knew how to make the basic dish but only with his own way- he couldn't even be sure if he was doing them right. Especially, whenever the other took a glance at what he was doing with a straight face of him; Daniel felt like he was being judged every single time that happened.

“ _God._ Daniel, just relax,” Jaehwan decided to address the matter at one point with ease, letting his usual laughter out while slicing the radish. “I'm not going to judge your cooking skill from the way you prepare them. Moreover, not when I'm here to simply be the extension of your hands.”

“But I might do something wrong-”

“Which doesn't matter as much,” Jaehwan answered with a shrug as soon. “What important is your final result; what's the use of cooking them correctly when you can't even make them tasty enough? And you are doing great up until now, anyway; nothing to worry about.”

Daniel finally chuckled, a little bit more at ease as he was to hear that. “You and Seongwu-Hyung are just the same; I can see why he wants you to be on board here as well now,” remarked him while putting the radish into the water and boiling it up.

Jaehwan paused what he was doing and frowned. “Is that a compliment or...?” trailed him off then.

Daniel laughed at that instead. “Now that you mention it...” he then replied. “I'm not sure either; maybe none of them? I was simply stating the fact, since you two told me something alike just now.”

“Okay, now that sounds more like an insult,” Jaehwan frowned deeper. “I don't want to be like him-”

Daniel giggle once again as to respond that, hands were working to mix the sauces in silence.

In the meantime, while Jaehwan's hands were working with the beef on the cutting board, his eyes were glancing at Daniel now and then instead. It seemed that he was trying to observe the later for some time first, before finally dared himself to ask the dreading question that has been on the tip of his tongue.

“So,” he started off, trying to sound as casual as possible. “Is this like, a farewell gift from you?”

Daniel stopped his movement, stunned for a second before giving the other a tiny smile. “It's more like a thank you gift, honestly,” told him then.

“... A thank you _and_ farewell gift?” insisted Jaehwan, like he needed to know for sure what it was.

Daniel turned and stared back at Jaehwan, who looked rather serious this time instead of his usual easy-going demeanor; and in that instant, he knew that he'd better tell Jaehwan the real answer. “Well... I did mention a couple of times already that there's nothing to change, right? So after some thoughts...”

Seongwu's yacht came to a full stop right when Daniel and Jaehwan have just finished arranging some of the bowls and spoons at the dining table, and was just about to get back to the kitchen and grab the dish they've just made; _seogogi-muguk_. But it didn't really come as a surprise either honestly, since Seongwu himself has mentioned about the matter to the two of them back then in the kitchen. He even asked the other if it was possible to eat their breakfast on the yacht instead- which of course, was a solid _yes._

Daniel crossed his path with Minhyun then; when he was on the way back from the kitchen, hands were holding the seogogi-muguk. He nodded in recognition at the older who looked like he has just woken up a second ago and as grumpy; most likely because of the hang-over he currently had then.

But instead of walking by each other like they usually did, Minhyun for some reason decided to initiate a conversation with the younger this time. “Is Jaehwan in the kitchen?” asked him.

Daniel blinked; too surprised to have Minhyun talking to him the first thing in the morning somehow. He even stunned at his place for a couple seconds, before realizing that he needed to answer. “No,” he then hurriedly answered while shaking his head. “Jaehwan is preparing the side-dishes on the dining table.”

Minhyun sighed in defeat and massaged his forehead. “Why he has to be very hard-working when I need him the most,” murmured him in annoyance.

“You want me to call him?” Daniel offered, feeling a pity towards the older as he could see how stressed out the later was. “I can be the one who prepares the side-dishes instead, so he'll be able to take care of you here? For- whatever it is.”

But Minhyun unexpectedly shook his head, refusing the offer in a beat. “It's alright,” he mentioned. “I just need him to make me a hang-over drink; and I can actually do that myself.”

Daniel nodded in understanding, was ready to leave the other alone to finally put the dish down.

“Actually-” Minhyun suddenly continued, stopping the younger from moving for the second time. “There is something I need to talk with you as well. If you have the time and don't mind?”

“Oh,” Daniel tilted his head, like his mind immediately caught on something. “Is it about last night?”

Minhyun scratched his head, looking bashful upon the reminder of his stupid self. “... Yes,” he was quick to admit. “I want to say sorry, for what I've said to you. It's honestly none of my business, and I shouldn't have pressured you about that. Although I can blame the alcohol for saying stuffs to you, I... still want to say sorry for my recklessness.”

“Oh, that's- it's fine,” Daniel replied hurriedly, almost knocking the soup over as he was about to use his hands- which were preoccupied with the pot. “I did want to meet you and tell you about my... answer as well since this morning, to be honest? I've promise you that, after all-”

But Seongwu just had to appear right at that moment, coming from his room with a confused look as he thought that it was a weird combination of Daniel and Minhyun; who stood before him together.

“What are you two doing-?” he asked and raised his eyebrow in wonder, oblivious upon the fact that he has interrupted the talk between the other two. “And-” His eyes darted towards Daniel's hands. “Aren't you going to go and put that down at the dining table, Daniel-ah? Why just standing there?”

“Huh?” Daniel blinked; seemed still registering on what the older has just said. “Oh- yeah, I'm on my way to do just that, actually.”

Seongwu turned towards Minhyun then. “Also, you can pack your things after breakfast,” he announced to the later. “I haven't packed mine too, but too hungry to even just do that; in all honestly.”

Minhyun nodded. “Okay,” answered him as short.

Seongwu took a glance at Daniel once again- who was still looking at his and Minhyun's direction, before taking a step closer towards the younger until he has positioned himself by the other's side and grabbed onto Daniel's shirt rather hesitantly; for some reason. “You...” he trailed off then. “You will stay and wait for us to be done, before announcing what your decision is... right?”

Daniel smiled at the older. “If that's what you want, Seongwu-Hyung,” told him with a nod.

Seongwu sighed and smiled back at Daniel, feeling relieved to know that Daniel would still be there even not for a very long time. But he just- needed to prolong their separation, for as much as possible.

Though in silence, at the corner where Seongwu didn't seem to pay attention to as he was busy with his own feeling, Daniel and Minhyun happened to exchange glances and agreed to save their talk until after the breakfast time; without even talking it out loud.

* * *

Seongwu felt like his mind was... empty; as he placed his remaining clothes into the suitcase. Not empty- _empty_ per se, actually; it was more like his mind couldn't stop wandering about a certain Kang Daniel, as he was too worried and afraid to get to know on what the other would say in some minutes later.

And as he thought about the younger, the last night event- that was still as clear as crystal at the back of his mind also came to visit him now.

Seongwu remembered each and everything that has happened between him and Daniel back then. How Daniel's lips tasted against his, when they were busy kissing each other quite hungrily. And how Daniel's breath was uneven and even- _ragged_ on his skin, as he was also whispering some sweet words by his ear with his deep and hoarse voice. Also how Daniel's touches were as gentle and reassuring; even when he seemed to be as impatient. He remembered how every time their skin was grazing each other, Seongwufelt like he was burning inside and outside.

Seongwu paused his own thought, suddenly getting reminded on what Jaehwan has said to him just this morning. What did he tell him again- _too loud,_ he said? Seongwu snorted, like he was mocking the other in his mind. They couldn't be too loud, he thought again; he remembered that he almost always had his face being pressed down on the pillow, whenever Daniel was-

...

Seongwu blushed all by himself this time, remembering a little bit too much of what has happened back then. And- this wasn't even the time for that; he scolded himself as he sighed one more time.

 _Anyway._ Seongwu finally decided to continue with his actual thought before he was getting distracted.

Taking everything into the account, Seongwu kind of wondered now; on whether Daniel would still leave him, after everything they've done together. He wanted to believe that Daniel wasn't that cruel; that the younger wouldn't have given him any _false hope_ , although he also has never said that he liked Seongwu back either. But that shouldn't have mattered as much... right?

Seongwu sighed again and- _yes,_ he knew precisely that he has been sighing for countless time now; ever since he has started packing his things. But what else he could do, now that he was nothing but afraid.

Seongwu finally stood up and walked towards the outside of his room, after he was sure that he has had everything inside the suitcase. He walked through the empty aisle, straight to the deck as he kept telling himself that everything was going to be alright; that he didn't need to worry about anything.

- _Or,_ Seongwu's thought wandered once again; maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask one more time for the later to just, stay with him. To tell the younger that he wanted him to be there. _Yes,_ he could do that.

As he was reaching the deck, Seongwu could see that his yacht crews have been standing there; waiting for him to finally join them so that they could finally go back to Seoul and have some rest. Everyone was there; from Jisung, Sungwoon, Minhyun, to Jaehwan. Except-

“Seongwu, is everything ready?” asked Jisung, as he seemed to be the first one to notice his appearance.

Seongwu nodded, head was still darting everywhere else like he was looking for something that weren't there. “Where is Daniel-?” asked him then, while trying to keep himself calm.

Jisung blinked upon the question and exchanged glances with Sungwoon right away.

“We thought he is with you?” Sungwoon offered. “-Because we didn't find anyone at the crews' room.”

Seongwu widened his eyes, heart was thumping nervously as he could sense himself started thinking the worst scenario already. He immediately turned towards Jaehwan then, demanding the younger to give a satisfying answer about Daniel's whereabouts.

“... I didn't see him either,” answered Jaehwan while shaking his head in confusion.

“He's gone,” remarked Minhyun all of sudden, without even waiting for Seongwu to ask him first.

Seongwu could feel something was dropped in his stomach instantly upon hearing the statement. “What do you-” he stuttered, voice was as shaky no matter how he tried to hold that back. “What do you mean with _he's gone_ , Minhyun?”

“He's gone,” Minhyun repeated; sounded frustrated already this time. “He's left the yacht, Seongwu.”

“What- _No,_ ” Seongwu shook his head with an amusing speed; Minhyun would've commented on that if this was a normal occasion. “He said that he would wait for us, you also heard that yourself, Minhyun.”

But Minhyun turned to look at the others; who, at the moment, looked as confused and worried as well. “Well, has anyone met with him after the breakfast?” he asked, which was immediately answered with some shake of heads. “ _Yeah;_ I talked to him after the breakfast just before.” He turned to Seongwu once again. “He told me about what his decision is, and what he is going to do from here. And then he left.”

“Okay,” Jisung decided to finally interrupt, thinking that the issue has gone serious now. “If it's true then we should start looking for him instead of debating here-”

“But that doesn't make a sense,” Seongwu retorted back towards Minhyun instead, ignoring Jisung as he still thought that everything was just too absurd. “Why would he talk to you? You two barely talked here and he told you his decision instead of to- _well,_ to me or anyone else?”

Minhyun shrugged. “Because he apparently promised to tell me that last night?” offered him.

Seongwu was shaking. He obviously didn't want- didn't even _expect_ for the things to just end up like this. He hasn't said goodbye to the younger; hasn't tried convincing him to stay for the last time either. What he has planned just now- how he would like to tell Daniel that he wanted the later to stay...

Would they be left in a vain, now that Daniel was completely gone from his yacht- and his life?

… _No._

Seongwu shook his head, before looking at Minhyun with a more determined look- devastated, actually, though still determined. “Where is he?” he finally asked, hands were gripping desperately on his friend's arms. “Did he- Did he tell you where he wanted to go from here?”

_Seongwu didn't want to give up like this; that was for sure._

“Oh, I think everyone here would've known where to as well,” Minhyun answered as quick. “Where else would he go, if he is to do what he wanted to do?”

Seongwu gulped down. _The cliff_.

Seongwu didn't even wait for anyone to repeat the answer, or to- suggest anything. Upon knowing what the answer was, he just turned around and ran; leaving the other yacht crews just like that.

Because all he had in his mind was just, _Daniel_.

He could only think that he needed to get there before everything was too late- before the younger took a decision which would make him witnessing something he'd never wish to see. Seongwu didn't want to regret it; to regret for not stopping someone that he knew he liked so much from taking his own life.

He wouldn't be able to live like that, with all the lost he would've felt and also the- _what ifs_.

In the meantime though, at the yacht when Seongwu has suddenly gone some of the crews have started getting panicked upon the sudden turn of situation. They also seemed to not understand why Daniel had to leave like that, without bidding a more proper farewell- after all the time they spent together. But on the top of everything, they were worried upon the thought of what Daniel might do right now.

“Shouldn't we put our things away and catch him up?” asked Jisung while biting his lower lips nervously.

Sungwoon nodded hurriedly. “I guess, yeah,” he answered as he took some of the suitcases. “Let me-”

“No, it's okay,” Minhyun suddenly said once again. “Seongwu alone should be enough.”

Sungwoon turned to look at Minhyun suspiciously. “You sure?” asked him again.

* * *

Daniel has been walking for the past minutes now, retracing every steps he has taken a couple days ago; to the same place where he has decided to take a leap into the sea. He took every steps as he thought of how funny the fate was; that his decision to pick this place- of everywhere else, and this method, ended up bringing him to meet Seongwu and the others. Because if only something was different back then, he wouldn't have spent all those precious time with Seongwu either.

Daniel chuckled upon the memories, noticing only after he looked up that- there he finally was, standing at the same ground as before once again. He took a look around towards his surroundings then, noticing how all of them looked just the same- not that he has been gone for a long time. And-

 _Oh,_ there it was; something that Daniel has missed before.

Daniel jogged towards the red box that has caught his attention rather hurriedly, as if he wanted it to be done as soon- like he was afraid that he would lose his guts before managed to do what he should have done since the start. He took the receiver from it then- from the telephone box; and as he was trying his best to not think too much about it, he then also put in the numbers he has known by heart already.

And then Daniel waited.

Daniel was honestly so damn nervous at the moment. He wasn't confident; didn't even know on how he would be able to talk with the other person on the line. But nevertheless, after he has had the talk with Minhyun back there at the yacht, Daniel was sure that he should've done this.

“ _Hello?_ ”

Daniel widened his eyes, heart was thumping faster as the familiar voice was registered in his mind.

“ _Hello? Who is this?_ ”

Daniel gulped down, lips were trembling as he was trying to find the courage to let out a voice this time.

“ _Hello-_ ”

“Jihoon.”

Daniel wanted to curse aloud.

He hated it; hated how his voice sounded so hoarse and weak upon mentioning the other party's name. And it didn't help either, the fact that the line went into a dead silence right away; as if the other person also still trying to register on whether it was a reality or not.

“ _... Daniel?_ ”

The voice sounded surprised, and Daniel was honestly about to give in; to say sorry and everything. But-

“ _Are you crazy? How dare you going missing from me for some days with no notice; and you didn't bring your phone either. Now tell me where are you and what have you been doing-_ No, _come back before you regret it,_ ” the other person has bombarded him. “ _I'll give you the chance to redeem yourself this time._ ”

Daniel took a deep breath; he didn't even know what he has been expecting, really. He should've known that the other wouldn't even miss him- or at the very least, had the conscience to ask his well-being.

“I'm leaving,” announced Daniel instead.

There was another eerie silence, before a sound of hollow laughter was heard from the other side of the line. “ _Leaving? Leaving where, do you think you have another place to go to or something? Really Daniel, I thought you are smarter than that, but-_ ” the other person remarked mockingly. “ _Oh well, I should have applaud on your effort threatening me; shouldn't I? But seriously though. You, leaving? Like you have the power to do anything without my help. You think who has brought you so far, hmm?_ ”

Daniel closed his eyes and took another deep breath, trying to mute everything the later has mentioned just now. He told himself that there was nothing new; that he has heard such words for countless times already and- he really shouldn't feel hurt over those anymore, really.

The tears escaped Daniel's eyes. “I'm leaving,” he repeated himself. “I'm not coming back.”

“ _Try again, Daniel,_ ” Jihoon snorted at the other line. “ _You wouldn't dare to ditch me; I know as much._ ”

Daniel didn't want to answer that- though mostly, it was because he didn't want the other to know that he has actually been sobbing again right at this moment. It would definitely give the unnecessary power for the younger, and he wasn't going to make this harder than it already has.

“ _Daniel?_ ” Jihoon said once again. “ _Daniel, answer me. Fuck- Kang Daniel, are you serious about that?_ ”

But Daniel still remained in silence, refusing to give in anymore at the other.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jihoon murmured; this time sounded a bit panicked and frustrated at the same time. “ _You listen to me now, Kang Daniel. You're to go home right now; right away, okay? You know that too; that there's literally no one out there who's willing to accept you for who you are._ I _am the only one who will do that,_ for you. _And yet, now you reply me with this? You remember I've told you once that I'll hurt myself if you are leaving the house, don't you? You think I won't do that? I will. Look, I'm going to the kitchen now and take a knife. Listen to my scream until you are satisfied, I guess-”_

Daniel thought that he has heard enough of that, and he didn't even want to know anymore; he was still sure that the younger wouldn't actually do that- thanked to Seongwu's reassurance back then, after all. But the thing was, he knew that he would also waver as easy the second Jihoon pushed him harder. So-

“Goodbye, Park Jihoon,” decided him in the end, before disconnecting the connection completely.

Daniel didn't know how long he has been sitting there, staring at the sky instead of doing what he had in his mind next; maybe for ten, fifteen minutes? He wasn't sure. But he knew that he needed this; needed to cool himself down a little bit before continuing with his plan, as he didn't like to go with a messy thought he currently had at the moment.

Though, it wasn't as hurt as he has imagined before, he thought; it was hurt, _still_ , but he could handle as much. And instead, he felt a bit relieved now that he has finally told his final farewell to his ex-boyfriend.

Daniel sighed and stood up from his place.

 _Well,_ it was time for him to proceed with his plan once again. He couldn't waste his time too much, after all; else it would've been too late for him to do that.

Taking one deep breath, Daniel took a step closer towards the edge of the cliff. He realized that his body was shaking already; probably upon the thought of getting submerged into the deep sea, just like he has experienced it just four days ago. Well- the second time would be harder, even Daniel knew that too.

But Daniel gathered his courage one more time, as he took a look towards what was laid right below him there. It was so easy, he thought then; he just needed to move his legs forward, and it would've ended-

“Daniel!”

Daniel blinked, confused as he thought that he must've imagined things since it seemed to be impossible to have someone calling his name up there. Who would've even-

“Kang Daniel!”

… _Okay,_ Daniel was sure that he didn't imagine it this time. So he turned around; wanted to look at who has called him out of nowhere like that. And there on the distance, he was able to see that apparently it was- Seongwu in a flesh; running towards him with all his might. Daniel even could see that there was a- stain of tears...? on his face, it seemed. Though, he didn't understand on what could be the reason-

Daniel hasn't been able to react properly upon the sudden appearance of the older, but he could already feel himself was getting dragged by the later; just like that, out of blue, away from the cliff.

“Seongwu-Hyung? What are you-”

And it seemed that somehow Seongwu was a little bit too much in a hurry, as the older was then instead getting tripped over his own legs and as soon falling down straight to the ground; with his butt first. That did make Daniel, who was held rather tightly by the other, was also brought down; along with Seongwu.

It wasn't really hurt for Daniel; he probably would just get some scratches on his palm. But he was more worried with Seongwu, who still looked as frantic even after everything. “Hyung, are you okay-”

But it was like Seongwu had a couple of surprises ready under his sleeves, honestly; as he has once again made Daniel stunned at his place, by having his arms around the younger's neck while also had his head buried deep on the shoulder.

“Don't leave,” Seongwu whispered- pleaded painfully all of sudden. “Please, don't jump from that damn cliff anymore and just go back with me, Daniel. I know we just met not too long ago; I know that I cannot replace that stupid boyfriend of yours as soon, but- _I like you_ ; I really do, and I want to spend more time with you. I know that I've promised to not interfere with your decision after you've spent your time with me, but I... don't want you to disappear from my life. I can't let you go like this, I'm sorry-”

“Ssshhh... Calm down, Hyung,” told Daniel then as he moved his hand to make a circle on Seongwu's back.

But Seongwu shook his head. “I can't imagine to live knowing that someone I live is nowhere to be found in this world anymore,” he said again between his sobs. “Let's keep on living, Daniel. _Please._ ”

Daniel was honestly touched. Although he knew very well that Seongwu liked him- for the reason he has yet to understand, he never expected that Seongwu would've gone as far to ensure his safety like this. It was Daniel's first time, to be at the receiving end of such an overflowing affection from the others. Thus, he finally decided to stop overthinking about anything and just- engulfed the other into his arms.

“I'm here,” Daniel finally whispered back to Seongwu. “I'm not going anywhere, I promise you.”

“But-”

“I'm not going to die,” Daniel said again, separating himself as he cupped on Seongwu's face and smiled. “I've been trying to look for a reason too; to make me realize that this was just a pseudo-happiness, that everything will be futile in the end. But... I just _can't_ , Seongwu-Hyung.”

He paused and rubbed his fingers on Seongwu's cheeks, eyes were radiating a contentedness. “Because you've given me so much- _too much_ happiness already in these past days whenever we're together, and because you've helped me to understand what is important... I can only be thankful, to be given another chance to live and get to meet you,” he continued while leaning closer towards the older. “And- I think, I want to live this life again now, to spend even more time with you; that's if you allow me to.”

“Are you-” Seongwu could feel more tears were rolling down on his cheeks. “Are you serious-?”

Daniel chuckled, before leaning over to Seongwu once again; giving the later a short but warm kiss right on the lips. “You asked me if you can be the reason for me to keep on living,” he mentioned, making the older widened in surprise. “And you've just become even more than that, Seongwu-Hyung.”

“Did you-” Seongwu felt the heat started to rise to his cheeks. “-hear me, just this morning?”

Daniel grinned. “I've told you,” he replied. “-that I heard some things that you might've thought I didn't.”

“ _God,_ you're not supposed to hear that!” remarked Seongwu as he covered his face in embarrassement.

But Daniel just laughed upon the words and stroke Seongwu's hair once again. “It's okay,” he mentioned once again. “Because after listening at those, I know that I come to like you even more.”

Seongwu has never snapped his head back up as quick. “Say that again,” whispered him as he pulled the younger closer towards himself. “Tell me what you've just said.”

Daniel smiled, knowing exactly what the older meant by that; so- “I like you,” repeated him in whisper.

“Again,” Seongwu demanded instead, like he still couldn't believe what he has just heard. “Please.”

“I like you, Ong Seongwu,” told Daniel one more time, smile was growing even wider.

“You can't take it back,” Seongwu started smiling, though the tears were still there on his cheeks. “I'm so not going to let you to.”

Daniel rested his forehead on Seongwu's instead, closing his eyes as if he wanted to embrace the older's existence right there with him. “I'm more than glad if you do so, Seongwu-Hyung,” he replied. “I'm not a perfect guy for you; I know that too. I'm broken, and you might need to be patient with me; to bear with my non-existent self-esteem every now and then. But I will try my best, to fix those for you as well.”

“And that's enough,” Seongwu answered without any second thought. “That much is more than enough, because I already like this Daniel too. We can just walk slowly towards that, there's no need to rush over it- also instead for me, do it more for yourself, okay?”

“Thank you then, for liking this me,” answered Daniel, while his lips were ghosted over Seongwu's.

Seongwu couldn't handle that kind of teasing from the younger anymore; and thus, within no second he already had his lips pressed hard on the other. “Of course I do,” he whispered back. “And I always will.”

.

.

.

Seongwu leaned on Daniel's chest as they sat down there on the ground and took a short break, instead of coming down straight towards the yacht once again; despite the fact that the others must have been waiting for them and might as well deadly worried over their well-beings. But Seongwu was tired; what has happened was draining him emotionally and physically- he's been running towards the cliff after all.

And Seongwu thought that he deserved this break; _hell,_ the others didn't even catch them up here.

… _Right;_ come to think of it, something was... weird-

“Since when did you decide to completely stop with your original plan, Daniel?” asked him in wonder.

Daniel tilted his head as he rested on Seongwu's shoulder. “Last night, I think?” he answered after some thoughts. “I've been thinking about what I should do ever since we were at the top of the hill yesterday, but there were still so much of doubts back then. But then we talked more last night, and after that I felt like- something was finally released inside of me. That's when I made up my mind, I guess?”

Daniel stopped and eyed Seongwu suspiciously, for some reason. “You didn't think that I'd follow you to your room, if I haven't made my mind up, right?” asked him; an accusation was hinted in his voice.

 _Oh whoops?_ It clearly wasn't a part of Seongwu's plan, when he has asked the question to Daniel before.

“Actually...” Seongwu grinned bashfully. “I had a small doubt about that?”

Daniel frowned, looking at Seongwu in disbelief instantly. “ _Oh come on_ ,” he whined this time. “I thought you'd think of me better than that, Seongwu-Hyung.”

Seongwu gaped for a couple of seconds; like he knew that he had to say something, but also didn't know what to say to the younger. “But-” he finally started off. “You went missing! You've promised me to stay at the yacht and wait for us to finish the packing, but you were gone! Why did you even have to go here, Daniel? And without saying a thing! I just don't get it-”

Now, for some reason, Daniel looked at Seongwu like he was confused. “I wanted to make one last call,” he answered; still with a frown. “I wanted to tell my ex-boyfriend that this is a goodbye and ended it.”

“Oh,” Seongwu blinked, feeling a bit guilty now to hear that. “Have you done that? How's it going?”

Daniel shrugged. “He still treated me the same, no difference at all,” answered him.

Seongwu leaned over then, kissing Daniel on the cheek. “That doesn't matter,” he whispered in soothing voice. “You've done a great job to end it properly, and- now it doesn't matter anymore, Daniel.”

Daniel tightened his grip on Seongwu's waist. “I know,” he answered back with a nod. “Thank you.”

“But-” Seongwu trailed off, wondering if this was even the right time to ask his next question. But Daniel seemed to be okay and tell him to go on, so- “Why didn't you do it at the yacht and made us worried?”

“You were worried?” Daniel looked as confused once again, and Seongwu felt something was _really_ off. “I wanted to use a public telephone, since I don't want to risk a possibility of him looking for me through the number. I doubt that he will, but still; be safe than sorry, I guess?”

“ _Hey._ That's his lost if-”

“But I've told Minhyun-Hyung about the whole plan?” Daniel suddenly added as well. “He was even the one who told me to just go before you're done packing; so that you wouldn't have to wait for me? And- he was also the one who told me that there is a public phone here near the cliff...? Didn't he tell you?”

Seongwu blinked, speechless to hear the new information from the other. “Minhyun-” he stuttered, as if he was in shock. “Minhyun knew all along what you're going to do, and that you're not going to- _jump_?”

Daniel looked hesitant this time; slowly caught on what has actually happened. “He... mentioned that he would be the one to tell everyone?” he offered then. “So he didn't tell you about this?”

“ _No,_ ” Seongwu answered as short, thinking on how he could throw his friend into the sea later, as soon they were back to the yacht. “Does anybody else know?”

“Well...” Daniel thought over it for a second. “Jaehwan too?”

Seongwu gritted his teeth- _God damn it._ “Those assholes!” screamed him out then.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“So why did you lie to Seongwu-Hyung?” Jaehwan asked in wonder while they were waiting at the deck. “I was surprised too, honestly. Because I know Daniel wasn't supposed to continue with his plan but why on earth he went missing. What did you even tell him, Minhyun-Hyung?”

Minhyun took a glance at Jaehwan and shrugged. “I didn't lie?” he answered swiftly. “I told him that Daniel has left; and he really has, hasn't he? I just didn't tell him that he's going to come back again. And- I also only told Daniel to go while we're packing instead; that we'd wait for him here.”

Jaehwan huffed and folded his hands on the chest. “You're lucky that I decided to not tell him that, since I could feel that you had a plan or- _well,_ something,” mentioned him then.

“That doesn't matter,” Minhyun replied back with ease. “Seongwu would've believed me more.”

Jaehwan frowned. “That's not nice,” he complained. “And why would you make such a scene, even?”

Minhyun chuckled. “Aside from the fact that it's more fun like this?” he asked with a smile. “Because I want to see how Seongwu would push himself out of the comfort zone for someone. It's been long since the last time I see that on him, and I think he needs that push too.”

“Oh,” Jaehwan blinked, finally understanding the purpose behind it. “I hope your plan goes well, then.”

“It will,” Minhyun nodded. “I'm pretty sure that it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally my first official chaptered fic in this fandom is done! It's quite a long journey, I've had quite a long gap between each chapter hahahaha! But I kind of like the way it's finally ended uwu~ I hope you all too! I'm going to miss writing this, though an ending means a new start too; so did with Daniel and Seongwu here. :D
> 
> Also, I've finally put a name on our- "villain". Actually, I already had his name with me ever since I made the draft of this. But I've always been debating with myself on whether I should or shouldn't put the name... He didn't matter as much, after all? But I think the timing was just right to mention it there. So. Yeah, I just dropped the bomb there lol. (But tbh, it's for a greater purpose as well!)
> 
> Lastly, of course, thank you for all the supports! Especially Vyk (idk if she reads here tho), who's always been on stand by at the dm whenever I have a doubt or getting stuck over a scene. Thank you! Also, thanks to everyone who've commented too! Love reading your comments about this fic, and thank you for the kudos! I feel energized every time seeing those. 
> 
> Well... So this is it. See you again at the next fic, I suppose?  
> xoxo - olive039


	9. SEQUEL announcement

it's not an update, but in case someone didn't know; this fic already has a "sequel" posted.

you can read it here:

[Lost in the City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837523)

enjoy! :D

**Author's Note:**

> do drop your thoughts, please? XD
> 
> also you can hit me up at twt: [@aubyolive039](https://twitter.com/aubyolive039)/[@ongnielive039](https://twitter.com/ongnielive039) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aubyolive039). <3


End file.
